Su nombre es Venganza
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: Cullen & Swan:Una brigada,Cometen un robo,Sale mal,Hay Muerte,Encarcelados&Huidas...18 años pasan y hay alguien que decidi cobrar venganza...¿Como?...Secuestrando a sus hijas...Pero...¿Que pasa si los secuestradores se enamoran de sus victimas?BxE,RxE OoC
1. Prefacio

**Diclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la historia es inspiradas en el libro "El asunto pendiente", yo solo eh modificado un poco la historia.**

**Summary: Hace años los Cullen & Swan, juntos planean un robo, se les sale de las mano, hay muertes , encarcelados y huidas, 18 años pasan … la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? … sus hijas ..**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"Prefacio"**

Cuando se piensa que todo ah sido olvidado ….

... Que la juventud ah quedado atrás junto con esos momentos locos ….

... Cuando estas reasciendo tu vida …

... disfrutando de tu familia …

... entonces de la nada esos recuerdos vuelven … atormentándote cada noche obscura, perforándote la mente hasta acabar con cada nervio, Asechándote como un león a su presa … cuando ellos vuelven a cobrarte un asunto pendiente … y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Cuando esos recuerdos se llevan a los mas preciado, tu familia, cuando la atormentan hasta desear la muerte, cuando para ti todo ha acabado.

Lo peor es cuando no vienen solos, si no acompañados, el tormento se vuelve una pesadilla de la cual no podrás despertar …

Cuando su corazón ha sido enfriado y no le importa a quienes dañan en el camino para llegar a ti.

Cuando no quieren dinero solo a acabar algo que se empezó hace 18 años.

Por que su nombre es _venganza _y ah regresado por mi …

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo con una nueva historia!!**

**Se que no soy buena escribiendo Fics pero no puedo evitarlo!! Hehe así que me tendrán que aguantar.**

**Esta historia esta basado en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, todavía lo estoy leyendo y me ah encantado, así que como la copialona que soy xD se los traigo con los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

**Aquí les cambio varias cosas, como lo secuestradores encontraran el amor en sus secuestradas … hehe no lo puse en el Summary pk no me gustaba como quedaba!! Hehe**

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Besos**

**Bye.**


	2. Mal presentimiento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la historia esta basada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John , yo solo la eh modificado un poco. **

**Summary: Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon robar un banco, se les salio de la mano, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas, Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, sera lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? sus hijas ... **

"**Mi nombre es: Venganza"**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Al fin habia logrado venderle la casa la familia Chenney.

-Solo firme aquí- dije enseñándoles los papeles. El señor asintió y firmo mientras su amable esposa jugaba con su pequeño.

-¿Eta sela nueta casa, mami?- pregunto el pequeño, jalando el vestido de su madre.

-Si, Ben esta será tu casita-

-Eta muy gande, pole jugal con mis calitos- decía con una sonrisa y muy entusiasmado.

-Claro pequeño- dijo la señora y lo cargo. El señor termino de firmar y me entrego el papel.

-Gracias, solo faltan los tramites del dinero y será toda suya- dije guardando todo en mi portafolio.

-De acuerdo, ¿nos vemos mañana?-

-Seguro, en el lugar de siempre- el asintió.

-Muy bien, hasta luego- nos estrechamos la mano y ellos se marcharon. Tome mi portafolio y me subí a mi auto.

Eran como las 6 de la tarde, mi hija mayor, Rosalie ha de estar colgada en el teléfono con sus amigas, tuvimos que ponerle su propia línea ya que nunca podíamos hablar nosotros. Bella que es un año menor que Rose, tenia 17, debe estar jugando con la mas pequeña, de apenas 6 años, mi querida Alice.

Cuando Alice nació supimos que nuestras vidas iban a cambiar demasiado, cuando cumplió un año mi esposo, Charlie, empezó a notar ciertas cosas en nuestra pequeña, a veces se quedaba viendo a la nada por minutos, pensamos que como cualquier niño se ponía a imaginar pero luego fue mas seguido, conforme eso seguía empezó a saber cosas que un niño o mas bien nadie podía saber, como el clima del día siguiente o si tendríamos visitas, cosas así, no lo tomamos en cuenta pero una vez que dormía murmuro sobre un accidente y niños en el , al día siguiente ahí estaba el accidente con 3 niños de victimas.

Decidimos llevarla con psicólogos y doctores, lo mejores de Arizona, todos decía que estaba loca, a ninguna madre le gustaría que dijeran eso de su hija, dejamos las terapias y seguimos con nuestra vida normal, ella va a la escuela, hace todo como una niña normal de esa edad, a excepción que "predice" cosas.

Estacione el auto en la entrada de mi casa , vi el BMW rojo de Rosalie pero no el Audi de Bella, se trataba de que hoy pasaría a recoger a Alice, se les ha deber echo tarde. Entre y vi a Rose sentada en el sillón con el teléfono en la mano.

-Hola- salude y le di un beso en la frente ella solo sonrió. Me dirigí a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena. Saque el pollo del refrigerador y lo puse a descongelar, mientras escuchaba los murmullos y risas de mi hija.

Pasaron los minutos y Bella no llegaba, ya había trascurrido una hora desde que llegue. Cada 5 minutos me asomaba por la ventana y nada.

-¿Rose?- la llame subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Si, mama?- pude ver su cara asomarse desde su puerta.

-¿No te dijo, Bella si iban a ir a algún lado con Alice?- ella hizo una mueca, mientras pensaba.

-Umm … no, cuando se fue no me dijo nada-

-¿Segura?-

-Si , mama ya sabes a lo mejor se la llevo a comer un helado- dijo con su sonrisa característica.

-Mjum, yo les voy a dar un heladazo- ella rió y se metió a su cuarto.

Seguí preparando el pollo y asomándome por la ventana deseando ver una señal de ellas. ¿Y si les paso algo? No, Renee se positiva. Están comiendo un rico helado y tu aquí de paranoica.

La noche cayo y nada, me acerque al teléfono y marque el numero del banco donde trabajaba Charlie. Sonó tres veces y descolgaron.

-Hola, Charlie Swan- contesto su voz ronca.

-Soy yo Renee-

-¿Qué paso ,amor?-

-Es que Bella y Alice no han llegado-

-Tranquila, an deber ido al mall o por un lado, ya sabes que a Alice le encanta ir de compras-

-Y a Bella consentirla-

-Exacto-

-De acuerdo ¿Vas a tardar?- pregunte.

-No, voy para allá enseguida-

-De acuerdo, bye- dije y colgué. Por un momento me sentí tranquila pero eso se desvaneció apenas coligue el teléfono.

Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando sentí un escalofrió, me voltee hacia la ventana y estaban cerradas aparte de que aquí en Phoenix no hace frió en esta época, mas bien nunca hace frió.

¿Les habrá pasado algo? ¿A Charlie? ¿Las niñas? No, ellas están bien al igual que el, solo fue … un viento que se debió colar por algún hueco, ellos están bien ¡Créelo Renee!.

Estaba por subir a mi cuarto y ponerme algo mas cómodo cuando tocaron el timbre, salí corriendo y abrí de golpe esperando ver las caras sonrientes de mis hijas, pero lo que me encontré no fue exactamente una cara feliz.

-¿Charlie?- pregunte al ver la cara demasiado pálida y los ojos muy abiertos con una chispa de tristeza en ellos.

-Las tienen- dijo e imagine lo peor …

**Bella' s prov.**

-Vamos, Bella- decía Mike Newton mientras me rogaba que saliéramos a comer.

-Quisiera pero … tengo que recoger a mi hermana- dije abriendo la puerta de mi Audi.

-La llevamos- ¿Qué no entiende que no quiero?. Llevaba semanas pidiéndome lo mismo y se me están acabando las excusas.

-Luego Mike, se me hace tarde, bye- dije y me subí al auto antes de que pudiera reclamar.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años y vivo en Phoenix, Arizona con mis padres, Renee y Charlie Swan, mi mama es agente inmobiliaria y mi papa banquero, mis dos hermanas, Rosalie de 18 años y Alice de 6 años. Hoy como es Viernes me toca ir a recoger a Allie a la escuela, mis padre nunca quisieron que se fuera en autobús por su condición, no es que estuviera enferma, solo que abecé ve cosas, como el futuro, no sabemos si las ve o las sientes pero cuando eso pasa se pierde, se queda viendo un punto fijo y luego nos sale con alguna noticia futura, hasta horita todo lo que dice se ha realizado, así que todos nos turnamos para ir por ella, mis padre por sus trabajos solo les toca dos días, los Lunes a mi mama y los Miércoles a mi papa, de ahí en fuera es entre Rose y yo.

Llegue justo cuando estaba sonando la campana de salida, baje del auto y me dirigí a la puerta principal donde las mamas esperaban a sus pequeños, entre como siempre hasta su salón. Me puse en la ventana y vi a la pequeña Alice sentada dibujando.

-Hola, Bella- me saludo Ángela una pequeña niña, de pelo rojizo peinado en dos colitas muy monas y sus ojitos eran de un azul grisáceo, en sus cachetitos tenia pequeñas pecas.

-Hola Angie- le di un besito en su sonrojada mejilla.

-¿Viniste pol Allie?- me pregunto tiernamente, no sabia pronunciar la r bien al igual que Alice.

-Si- ella asintió y se metió de nuevo al salón.

-¡Allie ya vino Bella pol ti!- grito mientras caminaba hacia ella y yo la seguía. Alice volteo y sus ojitos azules me miraron. Alice era muy parecida a Rosalie y mi mama, sus cabellos era negro y con una punta señalando a cada lado, sus ojos eran azules, pero las facciones eran de mi papa, a comparación mía, mi pelo y mis ojos cafeces eran de mi papa pero la facciones de mi mama con gestos de mi papa, prácticamente era un poco de los dos.

-¡Bella!- grito y corrió hacia mi, abrí mis brazos y la levante abrazándola.

-Enana ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunte llenándola de besos mientras ella reía.

-Bien, mira ven- la deje en el suelo y la seguí a la mesa donde entubo sentada. Agarro una hoja y me la enseño, era una hermosa mariposa morada con plantas a su alrededor, para tener 6 años pintaba mejor que yo, pero claro mi hermanita es única.

-Te quedo hermoso, pequeña- dije sonriéndole y ella aplaudió con sus pequeñas manitos.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte y ella empezó a recoger sus cosas, la trate de ayudar con su mochila pero ella se negó diciendo que ya era niña grande, yo solo reí y le entregue su mochila de bob esponja.

-¿Bella?- me pregunto.

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Te sientes bien?- su pregunta me sorprendió tanto que me pare y me agache a su altura.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?- sus ojitos estaban tristes.

-Nada, estoy loca- dijo bajando su mirada, siempre que sentía algo decía eso.

-Tu no estas loca, dime que pasa, Allie- levante su mentón y sus ojitos me miraron.

-Es que …. Siento un plesentimento .. Feo- mi corazón se paro por unos minutos ¿Pasara algo? No Bella no pienses así, todo va estar bien.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare por siempre, al igual que Rose y nuestros papas- le dije y la abrase fuertemente.

-Te quiero, los quiero- dijo con su voz tan inocente todavía.

-Nosotros a ti- dije y le di un beso en su frente, ella asintió.

-Bueno, vamonos por que tengo muchaaaa hambre- dijo con una mano en su estomago.

-Entonces … no podremos pasar por un helado- dije haciéndome la tonta, sus ojos brillaron y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Helado, helado, helado!- empezó a decir mientras saltaba.

-De acuerdo- dije sonriendo, ella rió. Empezamos a bromear entre nosotras, cuando íbamos a salir del colegio choque con alguien.

-Lo siento- dije levantando la mirada y me encontré con una hombre rubio, su piel era pálida y sus ojos miel me miraban raro, con felicidad, dolor …. Odio.

-Te encontré- susurro. ¿Encontró a quien?

-¿Disculpe?- el sonrió y sus dientes blancos sobresalieron.

-Nada, querida, tu no tienes por que saber nada- dijo escalofriante, por instinto tome a Alice entre mis brazos y la apreté contra mi.

-Oh, la pequeña Alice- dijo tratando de acariciar su mejilla pero ya la aleje ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunte tratando de parecer fuerte aun que me estaba muriéndome de miedo.

- Venganza, amor- dijo y sentí como me agarraban de los brazos y me quitaban a Alice.

-¡NO! ¡DEVUELMELA! ¡ALICE!- gritaba mientras sentía como me metían a algún lado, supongo que una camioneta ya que sentía el asiento.

-¡Bella!- escuche la débil voz de mi hermana e hizo que me desesperará mas.

-¡Alice!- empecé a tantear con la mano y al fin encontré su pequeña mano, le di un apretón y ella me lo devolvió la jale y pude sentir su cuerpo contra el mió, algo me tapaba la cara y los pies, así que no podía verla, la apreté contra a mi.

-Estoy aquí, enana. No dejare que te hagan daño- le susurraba mientras oía su respiración agitada.

-Tengo miedo- dijo suavemente.

-No lo tengas, estaremos bien-

Tenia los pies entumidos cuando sentí que me alejaban de Alice y me bajaban del auto.

-¡AYUDA! ¡NOS SECUESTRAN!- empecé a gritar de nuevo y a patalear, tal vez alguien nos escuche.

-¡Cállate maldita perra!- escuche una voz suave pero aterradora.

-¡SUELTENNOS!- gritaba y logre pegarle una patada en creo sus partes ya que caí al suelo y se escucho un jadeo.

-¡Zorra!- gritaron y sentí. un golpe en la cabeza.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué pasara?

Fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de caer en la inconciencia ….

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**¡Primer Capitulo! Esta cortito pero es solo la introducción Muajajaja!! Hehe bueno espero que les haya gustado. **

**Ummm … no se que poner!! Hehe**

**Gracias a la persona que dejo su primer Reviews! Tu me alegraste el día!! ya que fue le único review!! XD**

**N/A: Si el Fic no funciona bye, bye Venganza!! Haha lo borrare!**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	3. El robo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Sra. Meyer y la historia fue inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" … yo solo la eh modificado un poco.

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas …

"**Mi Nombre Es Venganza"**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Charlie 's prov. **

La tarde en el banco ha sido larga, cansada … y normal. Lo mismo de siempre hablar con personas que piden una cuenta o consejo de que plan les conviene mas, firmar papeles, etc.

Cuando mi mente descansa me embargan los recuerdos de hace ya tantos años …

**Flashback**

**-**¿Están listos?- pregunto el hombre de cabello güero y ojos azules. Todos asintieron.

Tome entre mis brazos a mi amada novia, Renee Dywer. Sentí como su corazón se agitaba ante el miedo que sentía por estar aquí metido en esto.

Teníamos 18 años, era el año 1968 donde habitaban los hippies que se pasaban el día fumando marihuana y los políticos robando.

Ahora nosotros tratando de revelarnos estamos aquí metido en una brigada, la brigada Fénix. Comandada por Tomas, un muchacho de unos 20 años, su cabellos güero tapaba un poco de su cara , sus ojos azules te helaban la sangre si los veías fijamente.

-¿Todos entendieron sus ordenes?- pregunto Tomas, todos asintieron sabiendo lo que nos esperaba mas tarde ….

**Fin del Flashback**

Todos esos malditos recuerdos se me venían a la mente como una tormenta en medio verano, algo improvisto y difícil de parar. La culpa es así.

Empecé a revisar unos papeles para dejar el tema a un lado. Se escucharon unos toques de nudillos en la puerta de mi oficina haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-Adelante-

-Buenas noches, Sr. Swan- saludo mi secretaria Tanya, una mujer muy bella, amable y sobre todo responsable y sincera, por eso le confió tanto mi trabajo.

-¿Qué paso, Tanya?- ella entro a mi oficina y se paro enfrente de mi escritorio.

- Ya acabo mi horario, quería saber si ya me podía retirar-

-Claro, yo me quedare un rato mas a revisar unos papeles- dije acomodando los papeles de la mesa.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana señor- dijo saliendo de mi oficina. Apenas la puerta de mi despacho de cerro el teléfono sonó.

-Hola, Charlie Swan- conteste. .

-Soy yo Renee- Dijo la voz dulce de mi esposa

-¿Qué paso ,amor?-

-Es que Bella y Alice no han llegado-

-Tranquila, an deber ido al mall o por un lado, ya sabes que a Alice le encanta ir de compras-

-Y a Bella consentirla-

-Exacto-

-De acuerdo ¿Vas a tardar?- pregunto.

-No, voy para allá enseguida-

-De acuerdo, bye- dijo y colgó. Recargue la cabeza en la silla y suspire tres veces, tratando de calmarme. Empecé a guardar los papeles en mi portafolio cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Ya voy para allá- conteste pensando que era Renee.

-No te preocupes, no queremos que vengas … todavía- contesto una voz suave terriblemente familiar. Era esa voz, la que me atormentaba en mis recuerdos. ¡No! Esto no puede ser …

-¿Quién habla?- mi voz temblaba al igual que mi cuerpo, poco a poco el miedo consumía mi cuerpo y mente.

-¿No me recuerdas, matemático? Soy Carlisle o Tomas ¿Se te fresco la memoria?- no podía articular palabras, tenia un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar como un bebe y esconderme en los brazos de mi madre.

- ¿No .. Estabas … en la cárcel?- esto es un sueño, el esta en la cárcel, lo agarraron aquella noche.

-18 años no pasan tan lentos- dijo y soltó una carcajada que me helo la sangre .. Como hace tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo darte un aviso- dijo divertido … aun que sentía que no tenia nada de eso.

-¿Cuál?-

-Las tengo … - dijo y colgó. Mi corazón se detuvo y sentí por un momento morir.

El las tenia, no hacia falta decir nombre para saber a quienes se refería … a ellas … mis pequeñas.

La sangre se fue de mi rostro y el miedo la sustituyó. Trate de respirar normal pero no podía, todo se había acabado, lo conocía perfectamente no nos la dejaría fácil , nada fácil.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería? Me preguntaba a un que mi subconsciente tenia la respuesta.

Tome mi portafolio y salí de mi oficina … dejando atrás el teléfono pero no la llamada. Salí del banco sin contestar ninguna de las despedida. No podía hablar, con trabajo y caminaba, solo quería quedarme en una habitación disfrutando de la tristeza y del miedo. ¿Ahora que voy hacer? … no tenia respuesta.

Me subí a mi auto y maneje hasta mi casa … que ha dejado de ser un _hogar. _No fui consiente de cuanto tiempo me tarde o por donde iba solo que llegue a mi casa y toque la puerta. Vi el rostro de mi esposa cuando abrió la puerta y sentí un poco de alivio.

-¿Charlie?- pregunto preocupada … quise componer mi rostro con una sonrisa pero no podía ¿Quién podría sonreír en un momento así? Quise mentirle .. Pero ella debía saberlo.

-Las tienen … - dije simplemente y pude ver en su cara el pánico. Entre y la abrase, ella empezó a llorar.

-¿ P- por que?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada. Sabia a quien me refería, no lo ha olvidado.

- No se pero tenemos que hacer algo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto componiéndose.

-Primero hablar con Rose- dije aun no muy seguro de mi decisión pero era necesario. Ella negó.

-No, es muy chica- dijo lamentándose.

-Esto implica a la familia ahora, aun que desearía que no fuera así- trate de abrazarla pero ella se zafo de mi agarre y se levanto de golpe bañada en lagrimas.

-¡Maldita sea, Charlie!¡Es tu culpa estupido! ¡Tu y tu maldita ganas de revelarte! ¡Es tu culpa!- empezó a gritar mientras lloraba incontrolablemente, entonces cayo de rodillas. Me dolía verla así, tan frágil.

-Renee, todo estará bien- dije abrazándola y ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Mis pequeñas …- sollozo. Escuche como bajaban las escaleras, me voltee y vi a mi hija con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto viendo a su madre llorando. Ayude a Renee a pararse y ella miro sorprendida a Rose. ¿Qué pensara de nosotros? Es obvio que la decepcionaremos pero ¿Qué pasara luego?

-Rose, tenemos que hablar- dije llevando a su madre a la sala, me senté en el sillón y ella se sentó en el piso delante de nosotros.

-¿Qué paso, papa? ¡Díganme!- dijo desesperada.

Rosalie era la mas grande de nuestras hijas, el motivo por el cual dejamos esos tiempos atrás. Ella era todo lo contrario a mi, era fuerte, tenaz y hermosa. Cuando sabia que su familia o algún ser querido estaba en peligro ella daba todo por salvarlos, aun que perdiera la vida, nunca se queda sentada con los brazos cruzados, siempre sale a luchar. Por eso no quería decirle nada, sabia que ella podría hacer cualquier cosa por sus hermanas por mas peligroso que fuera.

- Secuestraron a tus hermanas- dije y sus ojos se abrieron y una lagrima se derramo la cual limpio rápidamente y se levanto de golpe.

-¡¿Qué!?¡¿Quiénes!? ¡¿Por qué!?- soltó de repente a gritos mientras movía eufóricamente las manos., un gesto cuando estaba enojada.

-Un viejo conocido-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto pero mas calmada, se sentó delante de mi.

- Fue hace 18 años …-empeze a contarle mientras los recuerdos pasaban por mi mente.

**FlashBack**

Estabamos todo reunidos en la casa de la brigada, donde planeabamos ataques o cosas por el estilo. Hoy era el gran dia que tanto habiamos planeado. Hoy robaremos el banco.

-Como les eh dicho, no habra disparos, seremos civilazados, no queremos ser otro estupido grupo de ladrones, ¡Somo la brigada Fenix! ¡El nuevo mundo!- decia con voz apagada nuestro jefe, Carlisle Cullen o mejor conocido por Tomas. Tenia un mente maquiavelica, queria cambiar al mundo para que todos tuvieran su forma de pensar, queria ser el nuevo _Hittler. _

-¿Estan todos de acuerdo?- pregunto acariciando la pistola que tenia en su mano.

- ¡Si, señor!- gritamo al unison. El asintio.

-Partimos en dos horas- dijo y tomo la mano de su amante; Esme. Una mujer hermosa, de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes, no era igual de malvada que su amante ni con la misma mentalidad pero su amor rebasaba todos eso obstaculos. Subieron al segundo piso, se escucho la puerta cerrarse de una de las habitaciones, de seguro como en cada ataque irian a descargar la exitacion de Carlisle que sentia siempre que tocaba un arma con balas.

Por otro lado, James y Laurent otro de los miembros de esta brigasa se fueron platicando sobre armas, solo quedabamos Renee y yo en la cocina. Todo se quedo en un silencio sepulcral a excepción de los pequeños gritos que se lograban escuchar del piso de arriba.

Senti la suave mano de mi esposa acariciarme la mejilla, cerre los ojos.

-Charlie …- empezo sabia cuanto le preocupa esto, pero era demasiado tarde no podriamos huir.

- Estara todo bien- dije volteen ola ver y vi una pequeña lagrima caer. Odiaba verla llorar.

-No es eso … tengo algo que decirte- se paro y se sento en mi regazo con cada pierna cayendo a un costado de las mias y sus ojos me miraban intensamente.

-¿Qué fue?- pregunte preocupado, no me contesto solo se limito a pegar sus labios con los mio. El beso fue delicado, lleno de amor y ternura pero igual apsaionado, trate de transmitir el amor y miedo que sentia en el beso, senti la mano de mi novia tomar la mia y la poso suavemente en su estomago.

-Esoy embarazada- me dijo bajando su cabeza. ¿Embarazada? ¿Ibamos a tener un bebe? ¿Cuándo sucedió? No sabia que decir, simplemente estaba mudo.

-Si no lo quieres, lo entendere, yo …- no la deje terminar y la bese, tratando de reflejar la felicidad que sentia.

-Te amo, Renee- dije librando sus labios pero apoyando su frente con la mia.

-Yo igual- dijo y volvimos a besarnos. Hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por una ruda voz.

-Es hora- dijo Carlisle cargando las armas con el. Renee se levanto y se acomodo la blusa negra que llevaba al igual que todos nosotros. Asenti y tome la pistola que nos correspondia, por suerte Carlisle no confiaba mucho en mi, así que yo solo iba a manejar la furgoneta en la cual ibamos a escapar, lo malo es que tendria que separarme de mi esposa y mi bebe, ella estaria al otro lado del banco manejando la furgoneta rentada, en la cual llegarían al banco.

Salimos a la calle como gente normal, habia llegado la hora de separarse.

-Suerte, te amo- dije y bese a Renee.

-Yo igual- dijo y se solto de mi mano dirijiendose a la camioneta junto con todo el grupo.

Me subi a la camioneta y maneje runbo al banco que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras al sur. Me coloque en mi puesto y saque mi celular, como habiamos planeado, ahora solo tenia que esperar.

Habian pasado unos minutos cuando escuche un disparo, me sobresalte y mire por el espejo justo a tiempo para ver el cuerpo de Laurent caer de espaldas al piso manchandolo con sangre. Esto no tenia que pasa, esto no deberia estar pasando, todo ha salido mal, Renne … mi bebe, apenas abri la puerta volvi a escuchar otro disparo que sonaba como una granada que estuviera callendo justo a lado de mi.

Pude ver como los guardias que llevaban el dinero sacaban sus pistolas y se adentraban al banco con el dinero. Se escucharon mas disparos, seguidos de gritos desgarrantes. Yo no podia moverme, estaba paralizado con medio cuerpo afuera de la camioneta y otro dentro.

Los disparos seguian sonando hasta que se escuho la alarma del banco ¡no! ¡NO! ¡no! Esto no debe pasar. Sali de mi trance y termine de bajar del auto cuando vi a Carlisle salir del banco jalando a Esme de la mano, ella se veia asustada en shock, el arma que traia en su mano cayo con un sonido seco al piso.

-¡Vamonos! ¡Se acabo!- gritaba mientras corria hacia la furgoneta .. Que yo deberia manejar.

No sabia que hacer, sabia que debia sacarlos de ahí, las sirenas ya se escuhaban cerca, pero mi mente solo procesaba una sola palabra: _Renee. _

Las sirenas se escuhaban cada vez mas cerca.

-¡Charlie! ¡Vamonos! ¡Ha salido todo mal!- me gritaba Carlisle mientras seguia corriendo hacia mi jalando a Esme. Yo no podia moverme, entonces todo paso muy rapido, unas patrulla interceptaron el camino de Carlisle, el trato de huir pero lo redearon, saco la pistola y empezo a disparar hacia todos lados, de repente el y la policia estaban en una lluvia de balazos, me agache y me escurri atravez de la polcia, todos estaban tan metidos en la pelea que nadie me vio o eso espero.

Iba caminando delante de ellos cuando un disparo resono mas que los demas, por instinto voltee a ver hacia Carlisle y vi el cuerpo de Esme ensangrentado y callendo con direccion al piso, Carlisle logro tomarla antes que se golpeara pero ya no sirvio de nada, habia muerto.

-¡NO!- el grito de Carlisle se me clavo en el corazon, ella murio … por mi culpa.

-¡NO, Amor! ¡Despierta! ¡Esme!- gritaba lleno de dolor mientras escondia su rostro en el pecho ensangrentado de su amante, su amor. _Rennee _me recordo mi mente, por suerte mis piernas me obedecieron y empeze a caminar con paso muerto.

-¡Tu!- escuche, voltee y vi a Carlisle mirandome fijamente con el odio plasmado en sus ojos y una pistola me apuntaba, entonce unos policias lo derrumbaron y se lo arrestaron llevandoselo a una patrulla.

-¡Volvere!- me grito y mi corazon se mi cara y empeze a caminar, poco a poco fui aumentando el paso hasta llegar a correr. Pase por un callejo entonces la vi ahí y el alivio inundo mie cuerpo. Corri hasta ella y la levante entre mi brazos.

-Tenemos que irno- dije bjandola.

-¿Los demas?- pregunto llorando.

-Te lo cuento en el camino, vamonos- la jale de la mano y empeze a correr con ella hasta su furgoneta, nos subimos y empeze a manejar por la calles, tendria que pasar por el banco.

-¿Qué paso? Escuhe disparos- me dijo y yo asenti.

-Laurent murio, James no se, Carlisle fue arrestado y … Esme … murio- dije con la voz ahogada, escuhe como sollozaba.

-¡Esto estaba mal! Lo sabia- me dijo llorando. Habia llegado la hora de pasar por enfrente del Banco, suspire y trate de no mirar hacia ahí pero me fue imposible.

Estaban un monton de policias, vi vomo tapaban el cuerpo inerte de Esme y se lo llevaban junto con el de Laurent, me empezó a faltar el aire.

No mires, era una persona normal que conduce, no tuviste nada que ver en eso, solo maneja. Me repetia en mi mente hasta que dejamos atrás ese tramo.

-Te llevare a casa, bebe- dijo mi hermosa esposa tallando su estomago. Sonrei por primera vez.

-Iremos a casa- dije. Empezariamos una nueva vida, lejos de Carlisle, lejos del pasado, juntos los tres, formaremo un hogar.

**Fin del Flaschback**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aquí otro capitulo! Wow escribo mas rápido esta historia hehee!!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Al fin se descubre el robo!! Hehe.

Repito: Esto es un Out of Character! Los personajes tienen otra personalidad al del libro "Crepusculo" escrito por nuestra querida Sra. Meyer.

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Gracias X todos sus reviews! Me pusieron super feliz!!

N/A: Feliz Cumpleaños AlexLeon!! Te amo amiga!! Que la pases lindo!!

Besos

Bye.


	4. Secuestradas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la historia esta basada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas.

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas …

"**Mi nombre es Venganza"**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**F**ui abriendo lentamente mis ojos, tenia un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y el cuerpo entumecido.

Mi mente estaba revuelta, pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos rondaban mi mente desordenadamente haciendo mas difícil la tarea de encontrar un respuesta a las preguntas que tenia como ¿Dónde estoy?.

Al abrir mis ojos ninguna luz me lastimo, el techo era de madera obscura y desgastada, por lo tanto no era un hospital ni mi casa entonces ¿Dónde era?.

De pronto los recuerdos golpearon mi mente, la escuela, el hombre, un auto, gritos, golpes … Alice, mi hermana ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me senté de golpe haciendo que me mareara y el dolor incrementara, voltee para todos lados buscando a mi pequeña hermana, entonces la encontré.

Estaba sentada en el piso dándome la espalda y enfrente de ella había un gran hombre muy guapo, era bastante robusto, su piel era pálida, su cabello negro y rizado, sus ojos eran negros como el carbón y sus facciones perfectas y finas aun cuando el tenia músculos por todo el cuerpo.

Automáticamente me pare de la cama y empecé a caminar hacia ellos, cuando el hombre la agarro empecé a correr hasta llegar a ellos y se la arrebate de los brazos.

-¡Alice! ¿Estas bien?- dije desesperada, ella asintió.

-Si, Emmett me ha cuidado muy bien _mientas_ tu_ domías_- dijo tocándome mi mejilla con su pequeña mano.

-¿Quién?- pregunte, lo mas seguro es que fuera el mono de enfrente pero quería asegurarlo.

-El, Emmett- dijo señalando al gran hombre pero yo la aleje después de todo era nuestro secuestrador.

Secuestrador …. Secuestro … secuestradas … estábamos secuestradas. Claro como no lo pensaste antes, estábamos en peligro, en demasiado peligro.

Despacio me aleje lentamente de el protegiendo a Alice entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- pregunte.

- Te traeré pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y la cena- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-No olvides el helado- dijo Allie, el volteo y sonrió.

-No lo olvidare- le guiño un ojos y se fue cerrando con seguro la puerta. Me voltee hacia Alice y empecé a besar sus cachetitos mientras algunas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

-¿Te hizo algo?-

-No, fue muy lindo con migo, jugamos muñecas _imaginadias_ por que no teníamos- dijo riendo, al parecer no era tan malo o solo era una trampa, vamos ¿Quién ha visto en las noticias que un secuestrador juegue con su secuestradas? Nunca se ve eso ni se vera.

-No hay que confiar en el- dije sentándome en la cama.

-¿_Po qué_?-

-Son malos- mi voz sonó mas dura de lo que hubiese querido.

-Bueno- dijo.

Me puse analizar el cuarto, todo era de madera desgastada no se veían muy fuertes, era un ático, olía a humedad y las tablas de madera rechinaban, habían dos camas y cobijas en ellas sin almohadas.

-¿Cuando _ilemos_ a casa?- pregunto de repente Alice haciendo que se me rompiera el corazón ¿Cuándo iremos a casa? No lo sabia.

-Pronto- dije sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto es _ponto_?- la niñez, la edad donde preguntan sobre todo, la mas fácil.

-En pocos días-

-Ya _quielo_ ver a mama, papa y Rose, quiero que mi mama me abrase y Rose me peine y vista- la voltee a mirar y vi como se le escurría un lagrima.

-No llores, enana- dije cargándola y secando la lagrima pero no dejaban de caer, empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

-Quielo _id_ a mi casa con mi familia- dijo sollozando, me partía el alma verla así y peor no saber que responderle.

-Iremos Allie- dije abrazándola. Quería llorar y acurrucarme en los brazos de mi madre como lo hacia de pequeña. Las lagrima de mi hermana mojaban mi blusa y sus sollozos hacía temblar la cama.

Cerré mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza en la de Alice, cuando se escucho como quitaban el cerrojo de la puerta, me enderece rápidamente y acomode a Alice. Por la puerta se vio a un hombre alto no tanto como Emmett, su cabello era rubio y estaba amarrado en una cola, no se le podía ver el rostro ya que estaba de espaldas abriendo la puerta para que pasara Emmett con una bandeja de comida.

-Le traje sándwiches- dijo con la voz dura no como la de hace rato. El hombre rubio se volteo y vi que era casi igual de guapo, sus ojos eran azules y contrastaban con su piel ligeramente bronceada, su mirada era muy diferente a la de Emmett, tenia la mirada dura, maquiavélica, fea.

-¿Trajiste helado?- pregunto Alice saltando en la cama, la mirada de el rubio hizo que abrazara a Allie.

-No- dijo secamente.

-Ay, pero te dije …-

-Allie cállate por favor- le susurre al oído. Ella entendió y asintió. Tome un sándwich de la bandeja y se lo di, ella empezó a morderlo lentamente, tome uno para mi y empecé a mordisquearlo.

Emmett y el otro muchacho hablaban en susurros en una esquina del cuarto. Ya había acabado de comer y Allie estaba terminando. De pronto se escucho como abrían la puerta dirigí mi vista así ahí y vi al señor rubio que nos hablo en la escuela aparecer y atrás de el venia ¿un ángel? Era el chico mas guapo que he visto en mi vida, su piel era pálida, su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado con algunos mechones tapando sus ojos verdes esmeralda, sus pómulos eran redondo, su nariz era recta y respingada, tenia ojeras muy marcadas pero eso no le quitaba la belleza que desbordaba, era un dios griego. ¿Si ese es el secuestrador? ¿Quién no va a querer ser secuestrada? **(N/A: Yo no me quejaría xD) **

**-**Veo que han cenado ¿Qué tal estuvo?- pregunto el hombre rubio con diversión.

-Bien- dije simplemente tomando a Alice entre mis brazos. El rió.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, Bella-

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- me atreví a preguntar y la sonrisa de ese te fue de su cara.

-Todo- no entendía nada, los secuestros son para ganar dinero pero al parecer ellos no los necesitaban a juzgar por la ropa que cargaban.

-¿Po que no piden el dinedo y nos dejan il?- pregunto de repente Allie, el señor volvió a sonreír y se acerco a nosotras.

-Pequeña Alice, se ve que sabes mucho ¿eh?- pregunto tomándole una mejilla pero yo la aleje.

-No la toque- dije con la voz contenida. El volvió a reír haciendo que los vellitos se me erizaran.

- ¿Valiente? Igual que tu madre ¿eh? ¿Cuánto te durara esa valentía?- pregunto mientras me sujetaba la mandíbula con tal fuerza que ma lastimaba, y la soltó con fuerza.

-Es hora de dormir, vallan al baño- dijo dirigiéndose ala puerta con su andar elegante.

- No, gracias- respondí y el se volteo ferozmente.

-¡Que vallan al baño, coño!- grito.

-No deseamos ir al baño por hoy, señor- dije lo mas educadamente posible, no me verían frágil, seria fuerte y sacaría de aquí a mi hermana.

-¡Les estoy mandando que vallan al baño de una maldita vez!- grito furioso.

-Y yo que no deseamos ir- respondí de nuevo con dureza y seguridad, aun que no tenia nada de lo ultimo.

- Ya veremos, ¡Emmett, James acompañen a la pequeña al baño! ¡Edward, vigílala!- grito antes de salir del cuarto, Emmett y James, el rubio se acercaron y trataron de tomar a Allie pero se las arrebate.

-No, por favor no la separen de mi- dije abrazando a Alice pude ver por un momento como la compasión cruzaba por el rostro de Emmett pero se borro rápidamente.

-Emmett, por favor- solloce, el negó y me quito a Allie.

-Estará bien- susurro y salio del cuarto con Alice llorando.

-¡NO!- grite mientras lloraba. El muchacho de pelo cobrizo, llamado según "Edward" se quedo mirándome fijamente desde una esquina, su mirada nos transmitía ningún sentimiento.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieren de mi!?- grite golpeando las cobijas.

-Cálmate- hablo por primera vez, su voz era como el canto de los ángeles, me lo quede viendo perdiéndome en ese mar verde.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren?- pregunte mas despacio.

- No lo se- susurro levemente, su voz sonaba triste pero sus ojo seguían siendo duros, distantes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- apenas salio la pregunta de mi labios me reproche internamente. El bajo la mirada.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia- dijo con voz neutral.

-Lo siento- dije y el solo asintió. La habitación se quedo en silencio, lo extraño es que no era un silencio incomodo como debería ser si no era tranquilo. Mi hermana ya estaba tardando ¿Qué estarán haciendo?.

La puerta se abrió de golpe entraron Emmett y James con mi hermana, me levante y corrí hacia ellos, tome a Alice entre mis brazos y la apreté contra mi.

-Te quiero- dije.

-Te toca- dijo Edward.

-No, gracias- dije de nuevo deseando que me dejaran quedarme.

- Tienes que ir al baño- dijo de nuevo pero sin moverse de su lugar.

- Por favor no tengo ganas- suplique, el negó.

- TIENES que ir- dijo remarcando el tienes, se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo causando que una corriente eléctrica me atravesara el cuerpo, su mano me soltó rápidamente y su cara se contrajo.

-¡Pero no quiero!- grite desesperada, no volverían a alejarme de Alice.

-Mira maldita, vas a ir al baño quieras o no ¿Entendiste?- hablo James, su voz era lo contrario a la de Edward, era atemorizarte.

- Pero no quiero- susurre de nuevo. Ahora Emmett me tomo del brazo.

-Por favor, Bella no compliques las cosas- me susurro, yo solo asentí. Me llevaron fuera del cuarto, como pensé era un ático, bajamos unas escaleras desgastadas y nos paramos enfrente de una puerta vieja y blanca.

-Entra- dijo James mientras que me empujaba y cerraba la puerta. No tenia ganas de ir al baño, me quede observando el cuarto.

Era todo blanco y muy pequeño, solo tenia un lavamanos roto, blanco y sucio, arriba de este había un espejo roto, la tasa era vieja y se le escurría el agua, el techo era de madera pintada y justo arriba de esta había un ducto de ventilación. Se me vinieron a la cabeza todas las películas de acción donde los malos escapaban por ahí y salían del banco que robaban o cosas así ¿Se podría hacer en la vida real? No lo se, pero algo tengo seguro, escaparemos de aquí. Baje la palanca y salí del cuarto.

-Listo- anuncie, Emmett asintió y me volvió a llevar al ático. Pude ver que la puerta no tenia muchos seguros solo un candado por afuera, fácil de derrumbar.

Cuando entramos vi a Alice sentada en la cama y a Edward en la misma posición. Me senté junto a Alice y la abrasé.

- Edward se quedara esta noche con ustedes, nada de estupideces por que tenemos un sótano, no querrán separarse o ¿Si?- dijo James y rió fuertemente. Yo no conteste, el y Emmett salieron del cuarto. Alice bostezó y sus ojitos se cerraban.

-Duerme pequeña- dije acomodándola en la cama y tapándola con las cobijas.

-Buenas noches, Bella- dijo cerrando sus ojitos.

-Te quiero- dije y le di un besito en su frente.

Me acomode a su lado y la abrasé por la espalda. Edward se sentó en una esquina y recostó su cabeza en la pared, sus ojos estaban rojos del cansancios, pobre.

-Si quieres toma una cama, no la voy a usar al igual que la cobija- dije suavemente, el dirigió su mirada hacia mi y luego hacia la cama.

-No- dijo y volvió a recostarse en la pared. Me quede ahí viéndolo un buen rato hasta que el cansancio me venció.

Me acomode en la cama y apreté mas a Alice, cerré mis ojos pensando en lo que ocurriría mañana.

¿Qué será de nosotras?

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Antes que nada, quiero dar un anuncio, ayer una amiga y yo estábamos platicando sobre este tema de los secuestros y me hizo reflexionar, la verdad es que me sentí mal por hace un fic sobre este tema tan horrible pero no lo hice con la intención de lastimar a alguien, no me han llegado reviews sobre este tema pero quiero que sepan que no pensé que podría lastimar a alguien que haya pasado por un episodio como este, como he dicho antes el fic salio del libro" un asunto pendiente" ya que me gusto mucho. Así que si piensan que este fic pueda llegar a lastimar a alguien por favor díganmelo y yo veré que hago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasando a otro tema aquí esta el 4 capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez el próximo Capi sea Prov. Edward para que sepan por que esta en los del secuestrado y así iré cambiando el pov en cada capitulo.

Gracias a los que me leen!!

P.D.: No podré actualizar pronto x los exámenes finales :S deséenme suerte!

Besos

Bye


	5. Angeles en el infierno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Sra. Meyer y la historia es basada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente", yo solo he cambiado algunas cosas ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas …

"**Mi nombre es venganza"**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

- Nos vamos en media hora- anuncio "mi jefe" antes de subir las escaleras abrazando a una muchacha pelirroja y cuerpo escultural; su amante. Mis compañeros se alejaron de la cocina hablando sobre armas, yo me quede ahí con la taza de té entre mis manos.

Hoy era el gran secuestro, las manos y las piernas me temblaban, nunca antes he hecho algo así, me sentía nervioso, un paso mal y todo se iba al caño. A mi no me importaba este acto de vandalismo, me importaba mi familia, por ellos estoy aquí.

Soy Edward Masen, hace una semana vivía en Chicago junto con mi madre, Elizabeth Masen y mis hermanos, Jane y Alec, de 14 años y el pequeño Jasper de 6 añitos, mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 13 años, desde entonces he ayudado a mi mama en los gastos de la casa pero hace como dos meses, mi madre se enfermo, tenia leucemia, entonces trabajaba de lo que podía con la ayuda de mis hermanos Alec y Jane.

Un día necesitábamos unas medicinas pero estaban demasiados cara y no me quedo mas que robarlas pero me descubrieron, ahí conocí a Carlisle, mi jefe, el me rescato de que fuera a prisión pero me puso condiciones, como que trabajara para el, desde entonces vivo aquí en Phoenix, Arizona.

Pensé que trabajaría en una oficina por el porte de Carlisle, pero no, trabajaría con el en busca de venganza, es lo único que se de el, no me ha contado nada mas ya que según el "No hay amigos, solo enemigos y en ellos no se confía" . Mi primer acto fue hace dos semanas, digamos que no participe explícitamente, solo manejaba la camioneta en la que huiríamos, fue aquí en Phoenix, en la casa de un policía, llegamos y James, un miembro mas, y Carlisle se bajaron armados, claro las llevaban escondidas, la puerta fue abierta por un señor ya grande, al verlos trato de cerrar la puerta pero lo detuvieron, se metieron a la casa y se escucharon disparos y gritos, al poco tiempo salieron manchados de sangre y con dos grandes bolsas repletas de dinero y yo maneje de vuelta.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Emmett, el único confiable en este cuarteto.

-Nervioso y ¿Tu?- pregunte mientras le daba un sorbo al té.

- Igual, por suerte tu nada mas manejas- tenia razón, yo solo manejaba la van **(N/A: camionetas grandes como para 8 o 12 personas, no me acuerdo) **Emmett y James eran los que amarrarían y amordazarían a las victimas, mientras Carlisle miraba la escena riendo a carcajada suelta.

-Si, por primera vez agradezco la desconfianza que me tiene- dijo sonriendo aun que creo que salio una mueca de disgusto. El rió.

- Creo que es al que mas le tiene- dijo el.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundido.

-Mira, yo no tengo por que estar aquí al igual que James,. Mientras tu estas aquí por tu familia- dijo con una sonrisa de complacimiento. Tenia razón a mi me había amenazado con matar mi familia, este tipo no tenia corazón.

- Tienes razón- dije bebiendo otro trago.

-Siempre- dijo presumidamente.

Emmett Mcartney, otro extorsionado por Carlisle. Emmett quedo huérfano cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente, cuando cumplió los 18 por ley dejo de vivir en orfanatos, de ahí no se como conoció a Carlisle, solo que este lo adopto como "su hijo" y lo puso en este horrible negocio.

-Vamonos, salieron antes- dijo Carlisle mientras bajaba apresurado las escaleras.

Emmett y yo suspiramos y nos encaminamos a la salida, tome la llaves de la camioneta y me subí a ella encendiéndola al instante, James fue el ultimo en subir y apenas subió arranque a toda velocidad, el lugar a donde íbamos no estaba muy lejos.

Carlisle se la paso refunfuñando todo el camino hasta que llagamos a una ¿Escuela? Claro, el padre debe venir por sus hijos y ahí lo agarran.

-Cuando haga señas se bajan, Edward no apagues el motor- dijo mientras se bajaba, empezó a caminar con su andar elegante hasta la puerta de la escuela, donde choco con una muchacha y una niña, vi como empecé a hacer señales y Em y James bajaron y trotaron hasta la muchacha, Emmett sostuvo a la niña y James a la joven, empezaron a corres hacia la camioneta y las subieron de trancazo **(N/A: de golpe, sin cuidado etc ..). **

-Arranca- dijo fríamente Carlisle, pero no podía.

-¡Puta madre, Edward arranca, carajos!- me grito golpeando el tablero, entonces reaccione y acelere de vuelta a la casa.

Todo el camino me la pase pensando a quienes acabábamos de secuestrar, ¡Era un niña! Máximo siete años, ¿Cómo puede? Que culpa tenia la pobre niña.

Me estacione en el garaje y abrí las puertas, bajaron a las "secuestradas" pero la mayor empezó a gritar.

-¡AYUDA! ¡NOS SECUESTRAN!- gritaba y pataleaba. .

-¡Cállate maldita perra!- grito James tratando que se calmara.

-¡SUELTENNOS!- grito y una de sus patadas dio en lo único que tiene James de hombre, este la soltó y se agarro ahí.

-¡Zorra!- grito y le pego en la cabeza con el mango de la pistola haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

-Llévenla al ático- dijo simplemente Carlisle. Ellos asintieron y se la llevaron, cuando entramos jale a Carlisle del brazo.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo alegremente, bipolar definitivamente.

-Nunca me dijiste que trabajaríamos con niños- dije con la voz contenida.

- Oh, un pequeño detalle-

- Yo no trabajo con niños, lo siento- dije y su alegría fue sustituida con enojo.

- No querrás quitarle la infancia a tu hermanitos ¿o si?- me dijo seriamente y la imagen del pequeño Jasper se me vino a la mente.

-Piénsalo- dijo y me golpeo la sien mientras soltaba una carcajada y se marchaba.

Ahora no sabia que hacer, quería huir de aquí y regresar con mi familia, pero necesitaba mantenerlos y dejarlos con vida, pero esa pobre niña, tan pequeña, me hacia recordar a Jazz, con su carita llena de lagrimas cuando le pasaba algo, esa niña debe sufrir mucho y yo no quería ser el causante de ese dolor. Emmett bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina, lo seguí y me pare en un costado con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- pregunte de repente, el volteo e hizo una mueca.

- 6 y 17- dijo mientras sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador **(N/A: no se como se le diga en otros lugares pero es un aparato donde metes la comida para que no se eche a perder) **

- Mas datos- dije serio, no me agradaba la idea de que las estuviéramos secuestrando.

- La mayor se llama Isabella y la menor Alice, la pequeña es muy hiperactiva, es una lindura- dijo sonriendo.

- Ok- dije simplemente.

-¿Hay helado?- pregunto mientras buscaba por todo el refrigerador.

- No creo ¿Por?- para que quería helado Emmett.

- La pequeña quería- dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Em … te estas encariñando … no sabemos que puede pasar-

-Lo se, pero no puedo pararlo, esa niña es adorable- dijo tristemente.

-James, acompaña a Emmett a dejarles la comida, tu ven conmigo- dijo Carlisle.

Emmett asintió y se dirigió a la cocina con James pisándole los talones. Carlisle se sirvió un poco de tequila y se lo bebió de un jalón, yo me quede ahí viéndolo nada mas.

-Uf. De acuerdo, vamos- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, los seguí en silencio mientras el tarareaba una canción.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta el puso una gran sonrisa y abrió la puerta de golpe, pude ver como una pequeña, de cabello negro azabache con cada punta señalando a cada lado, sus ojos azules nos miraban curiosos, a lado de ella había ¿Un ángel? ¿Cuándo cambie del infierno al cielo? Diablos, Edward estas delirando.

Su cabello castaño con mechones rojizos caían alrededor de sus hombros, dándole un tono mas pálidos, si era posible, a su piel, sus pómulos estaban rosados dándole un toque adorable, sus labios rojos y carnosos que parecían no encajar correctamente ya que el superior era mas grande y al final sus ojos grandes , profundos y achocolatados, su mirada era triste, asustada, y algo molestas, era como un libro abierto, a través de esos hermosos orbes se podían ver tantas cosas. _- _¡Es tu secuestrada!- me gritaba mi subconsciente pero no podía despegar mi vista de ella, era simplemente hermosa.

Veo que han cenado ¿Qué tal estuvo?- pregunto Carlisle "amablemente"

-Bien- dije la castaña tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, Bella- dijo riendo un poco Carlisle.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- pregunto y el rostro de su secuestrador se transformo, era sombrío.

-Todo- pude ver la confusión en el rostro de la muchacha, tal vez lo ha malpensado, no creo su cara se ve angelical - ¡Para!- me gritaba en la mente.

-¿Po que no piden el dinedo y nos dejan il?- pregunto la pequeña de repente, Emmett tenia razón era muy inteligente y se veía adorable.

-Pequeña Alice, se ve que sabes mucho ¿eh?- Carlisle le toco una mejilla pero la morena la alejo rápidamente.

-No la toque- dijo y se podía oír la furia en su voz, aun que trataba de contenerla.

- ¿Valiente? Igual que tu madre ¿eh? ¿Cuánto te durara esa valentía?- dijo Carlisle mientras le agarraba la mandíbula, se pudo ver una mueca de dolor y quise ir y partirle la cara a Carlisle, la furia crecía en mi interior.

-Es hora de dormir, vallan al baño- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- No, gracias- respondió tranquilamente, el se volteo rápidamente y chispas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Que vallan al baño, coño!- grito.

-No deseamos ir al baño por hoy, señor- dijo educadamente pero eso no sirvió ¿Aquí que importaba la educación?

-¡Les estoy mandando que vallan al baño de una maldita vez!- grito furioso.

-Y yo que no deseamos ir- su voz era dura y firme, se notaba alegue **(N/A: que se nota enseguida) **que no es tan frágil como se ve, cualquier mujer estaría llorando y haciendo cualquier cosa que se le pidiese, pero ella no se deja vencer, lucha hasta no poder mas y eso desgraciadamente me gustaba.

- Ya veremos, ¡Emmett, James acompañen a la pequeña al baño! ¡Edward, vigílala!- grito antes de salir del cuarto, Emmett y James, se acercaron y trataron de tomar a Alice pero ella se las arrebato.

-No, por favor no la separen de mi- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana, me rompía el corazón tal escena.

-Emmett, por favor- sollozo mientras miraba a Em directo a los ojos.

-Estará bien- tomaron a Alice y salieron con ella.

-¡NO!- grito mientras lloraba, una necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien se apodero de mi, pero no esto estaba mal, yo soy un monstruo y ella un pequeño ángel en el lugar equivocado, no podemos ser nada, yo soy su secuestrador y ella la secuestrada, punto.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieren de mi!?- grito golpeando las cobijas, no aguantaba verla así, en cualquier momento mi cordura se perdería y la abrazaría demostrándole protección.

-Cálmate- hable por primera vez, mi voz sonó mas seca de lo que hubiese, pero así estaría mejor, cero contacto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto mas tranquila.

- No lo se- susurre, me sentía mal por no poder encontrar una respuesta ¿Qué queríamos? No lo sabia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su pregunta me agarro desprevenido, ya que no podía ir y contarle me historia.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia- dije con voz neutral.

-Lo siento- dijo y yo asentí. La habitación se lleno de silencio, no había tensión, solo calma, nada propia para esta situación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe entraron Emmett y James con la pequeña, Bella se paro y corrió hasta ella para estrujarla en sus delgados brazos.

-Te quiero- dijo.

-Te toca- dije lo mas normal que pude. Ella apretó mas a su hermana.

-No, gracias-

- Tienes que ir al baño- dije pero sin moverme de mi lugar.

- Por favor no tengo ganas- suplico.

- TIENES que ir- dije remarcando el "tienes" , la tome del brazo causando que una corriente eléctrica me atravesara el cuerpo, se sintió raro pero lindo, rápidamente solté su brazo y pase mi mano por mis cabellos.

-¡Pero no quiero!- grito desesperada. Vi como James hacia muecas de disgusto.

-Mira maldita, vas a ir al baño quieras o no ¿Entendiste?- hablo James con voz atemorizante, para ella claro.

- Pero no quiero- Emmett la tomo del brazo.

Le dijo algo al oído y ella asintió, se la llevaron fuera del cuarto, se escucho como bajaban los escalones.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto una vocecilla de campanitas, voltee y vi que era Alice.

-Edward- dije con voz suave.

-¡Eduald!- grito e hizo una mueca cuando vio que no le había salido, no pude evitar una sonrisa y me acerque a ella.

- E-d-u-a-r-d- deletree remarcando la r, mientras me agachaba en frente de ella.

- Eduald, ¡No me sale la r!- dijo haciendo un pucherito, yo reí y la despeine.

-Ya te saldrá-

- Tu edes bueno al igual que Emmett- dijo sonriendo, entonces escuche los pasos en la escalera, sonreí y volví a adoptar la misma posición.

Los chicos e Isabella entraron, ella se sentó y abrazo a Alice.

- Edward se quedara esta noche con ustedes, nada de estupideces por que tenemos un sótano, no querrán separarse o ¿Si?- dijo James y rió fuertemente. No conteste, Emmett me mando una mirada y salio atrás de James en el momento en que Alice bostezaba, pobre.

-Duerme pequeña- dijo Isabella acomodándola en la cama y tapándola, es una gran hermana y aseguro que será un gran madre igual.

-Buenas noches, Bella- dijo cerrando sus ojitos.

-Te quiero- dijo y le dio un besito en su frente.

Me recosté en la pared y me fui resbalando hasta quedar sentado, los ojos me ardían, había dormido muy poco estos días.

-Si quieres toma una cama, no la voy a usar al igual que la cobija- dijo suavemente, era una gran oferta, pero no estaba bien.

-No- dije y volví a recostarme contra la pared cerrando los ojos, sentí su mirada por unos minutos, abrí los ojos y vi que ya se había dormido, se veía hermosa, angelical.

¿Qué hacia un ángel en el infierno?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Otro capitulo!

Bueno el primer Prov. Edward, ahora saben como se siente nuestro humano/vampiro favorito! =D no me salio como me había quedado el otro y me siento decepcionada = (

Bueno los dejo pa que lean!

Recuuerden dejar Reviews! Estos me dan fuerza para escribir! Plis! Plis! Plis! Si no dejan reviews me vuelvo emo ¬.¬ hehe nSc solo plizz dejen algún comentario!!

Besukoz

Bye*


	6. Muñeca de Porcelana

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Sra. Meyer, la historia es basada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" yo solo la he modificado un poco ^_^_

_**Summary: **__Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … _

"_**Mi nombre es: Venganza"**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Rosalie. Prov. **_

Eran las 5 de la mañana y nadie en esta casa ha pegado un ojo. Estoy demasiado alterada, con el simple ruido de una mosca me volvía paranoica y ¿Cómo no? Si nunca me paso por la cabeza una situación así.

-Aquí esta- dije mientras le entregaba la taza de café a mi mama.

- Gracias. ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto. Tome aire y me senté a lado de ella.

-Sorprendida, no lo puedo creer- susurre lentamente, ni siquiera me salía la voz.

Mis padres me había contado sobre el robo, al momento sentí un poco de decepción al ver que mis padres fueron unos vándalos pero luego los comprendí, cualquiera hace locuras en su juventud, aun que la de ellos les trajo problemas.

Mi padre se levanto del sillón y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto mi madre.

-Me voy a arreglar para ir al banco-

-¿Para?- pregunte.

-Debemos seguir con nuestras vida normales-

-¡¿Normales!? ¡Acaban de secuestrar a dos de mis hijas!- grito mi mama.

Mi padre se regreso y la tomo de los brazos.

-Eso, no hay que levantar sospechas ¡Lo conoces, Reneé!- dijo moviéndola un poco. Mi madre se soltó a llorar.

-Mis hijas- susurro levemente.

Me dolía ver a mi familia caer. Una pequeña lagrima se derramo de mi ojo derecho.

-Rose, vete a vestir. Vas a la escuela- dijo mi madre.

-No, mama. Yo me que …-

-¡Vas a ir a la escuela y punto!- dijo realmente enojada.

-De acuerdo-

Subí lentamente las escaleras, analizando cada paso que daba. Entre a mi habitación y me metí a bañar para despejar mi mente. Tome los primero que vi en mi closet, no tenia ganas de arreglarme, de todas maneras las marcas obscuras debajo de mis ojos no me daban un buen aspecto. Salí directo a las escaleras, sin mirar nada.

-¡Ya me voy!- medio grite. Mi voz sonaba débil.

-Rose, por favor cuídate, no le hagas caso a nadie y directo a casa- dijo mi mama preocupada, siempre tan protectora.

-Si, mama. Te quiero- le di un beso en la frente y salí de la casa.

El transcurso a la escuela fue largo y aun así llegue temprano.

Mi primera clase es Biología, nada mejor para comenzar el día (Nótese el sarcasmo).

-¡Rose!- grito mi mejor amiga; Kate.

- Hola- conteste tratando de formar una sonrisa.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Irina, hermana de Kate.

-Si, solo que no pude dormir-

No pudo seguir la platica por que tocaron el chillón timbre, cosa que solo aumento mi dolor de cabeza.

Tome asiento en la ultima banca de la ultima fila, por suerte o por que captaron mi humor, ninguna de las chicas me siguió.

El maestro llego como siempre tarde y con el peluquín cayéndosele.

-Buenas Tarde .. Días- dijo dejando sus regados papeles en su escritorio y se acomodaba "el pelo". Todos respondieron en coro.

-Hoy tenemos el honor de recibir a un nuevo alumno, Sr. Cullen pase por favor …- empezó a decir el maestro pero lo deje de escuchar cuando vi al "Sr. Cullen" entrar por aquella puerta que daba a mi salón. El mió, mi compañero.

Era muy alto, tenia un cuerpazo se podría decir que tenia cuadritos en los cuadros. Su piel era pálida que contrastaba con sus ojos grandes y negros al igual que su pelo rizado, sus rasgos eran masculinos pero a la vez finos y en sus mejillas se formaba hoyuelos al mostrar su deslumbrante sonrisa; Perfecto.

Me quede tan embobada viéndolo que no me di cuenta cuando se sentó a lado de mi hasta que su gruesa voz hablo.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa que me aturdió.

-Hola- dije nerviosamente. ¿Rosalie Lilian Swan nerviosa? Nunca pensé que llegaría ese momento, pero aquí esta.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- su voz era gruesa y dulce. Creo que me están empezando a gustar los caramelos.

-Rosalie Swan- me presente mientras le daba la mano. En sus ojos se dibujo la sorpresa y otro sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

-Emmett Cullen- dijo demasiado seco.

Después de eso no volvimos a cruzar palabras. Entre rato me cachaba mirándolo y provocaba que me sonrojara notablemente.

Durante el receso me senté en la mesa de siempre con la gente de siempre. Las demás clases pasaron rápidas, Emmett no volvió a hablarme ni mirarme.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de clases, salí directo a mi auto sin despedirme de nadie, tenia cierto miedo de volver sola a casa, aparte de que ya estaba obscureciendo.

Mientras encendía el auto sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mi espalda, voltee buscando a alguien sospechoso pero no distinguí a nadie entre la masa de estudiantes.

El camino a casa fue … estresante, no solo por que el sol había desaparecido y las calles estaban solitarias, claro eso también afectaba, si no por que desde el colegio atrás de mi venia un jeep rojo, no me rebasaba solo manejaba lentamente a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi, los suficientes como para no perderme de vista.

Al fin llegue a casa, estacione el auto en la entrada pero no me baje ni apague el motor, esperando la reacción del jeep. Este disminuyo su velocidad al pasar enfrente de mi casa para luego acelerar y desaparecer rápidamente. Mi corazón latía rápidamente. Tome aire y baje del auto adentrándome lo mas rápido a mi casa.

Todo estaba oscuro. No había nadie. Camine lentamente hacia las escaleras cuando escuche un ruido seco en la cocina, me quede estática por unos momentos antes de ir a la cocina.

La ventana que daba al patio trasero estaba ligeramente abierta, pudo ser el viento.

No. El viento no rompe un cristal ni tira algunas vajillas al suelo haciéndolas añicos. Voltee de nuevo a la ventana y entre los árboles pude identificar una figura, su mirada estaba en la casa, en mi para ser exactos.

Con el corazón acelerado y las piernas temblorosas empuñe un cuchillo para picar. Tome aire y me acerque lentamente a la ventana con mi mirada fija en la sombra que me esperaba afuera.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí!?- grite aun sabiendo que no me contestarían.

Me pare por donde estaban los platos rotos y moví la cabeza tratando de ver mejor pero la ventana me tapaba la vista. Camine todavía mas hasta situarme junto a la ventana. Me asome y …. nada. No había nada ni nadie.

Solté todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y baje el cuchillo. Iba de regreso cuando un ruido en la planta de arriba me alerto.

Volví a levantar el cuchillo y subí las escaleras no tan lentamente pero con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Mi cabeza palpitaba al igual que mi corazón pero no solo de miedo si no también de adrenalina. Agarre con fuerza el cuchillo con la intención de apuñalar a cualquiera que estuviese arriba.

Llegue a la segunda planta y me pare en medio del pasillo sin saber a donde ir, entonces otro ruido. Voltee rápidamente y la ventana del cuarto de Alice estaba abierta. Empecé a medio trotar hasta ahí y me asome para ver como el jeep rojo que me había seguido se iba a toda velocidad en dirección contraria de donde había desaparecido anteriormente.

Me pegue a la pared y me fui resbalando hasta quedar sentada con las rodillas sobre mi pecho y empecé a llorar, sacando todo el temor que me había inundado.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando pero las lagrimas ya se habían convertido en pequeños sollozos cuando mi madre llego a la casa. Había bajado corriendo las escaleras abalanzándome a sus brazos mientras ella me preguntaba que había pasado.

Le conté todo y ella quiso hacer una revisión a la casa. Cuando entramos a mi cuarto descubrimos algo que había pasado por alto.

Todo mi cuarto estaba revuelto, los espejos estaban hechos pedazos al igual que las ventanas, mis ropa estaba rota y regada por toda la habitación al igual que mis cosméticos, la cama estaba desacomodada y rota de una parte. La habían destrozado.

-Rose, hoy dormirás en nuestro cuarto- dijo Reneé mientras trataba de comunicarse con mi padre.

-No, puedo dormir en el cuarto de Bell's-

-No, hay ventanas y también da al patio- dijo mientras cerraba con seguro todas las ventanas, como si no pudieran forzarlas o romperlas.

-Mama, estas paranoica- dije aun que sabia que yo estaba casi igual.

-¡No quiero perder otra hija!-

-¡No las has perdido!-

- Con ellos hay que estar preparados para todo- dijo. Empecé a llorar.

¿Estaba diciendo que las podían …. matar?

¡No! Ellas no.

Todo saldrá bien, le daremos lo que quieren y nos regresaran a nuestras hermanas.

_-Rose, deja de soñar y baja de tu nube antes que explota-_

Me repetía mentalmente.

Se que todo esto puede salir mal, también que andan tras de mi y que no quieren dinero. Pero no quería creerlo. Era demasiado doloroso el saber que podría no volver a verlas.

Prefiero quedarme en mi burbujita …..

**Emmett. Prov. **

El día había sido ¿Pésimo? ¿Horroroso? ¿El peor?. Creo que quedo claro.

Ayer nuestro querido Carlisle,(nótese el sarcasmo) había tenido la gran idea de que le metiéramos mas miedo a la familia Swan. Así que me inscribió a la preparatoria a donde iba la mayor de las hermanas; Rosalie Swan.

Hoy había sido mi primer día, al entrar es obvio que muchas miradas se había fijado en mi espectacular cuerpo pero solo una me llamo la atención, una azul.

Era una diosa, su esbelta figura estaba muy bien proporcionada, sus rasgos eran femeninos y delicados, su piel era pálida, no tanto como la mía pero no le faltaba mucho para llegarme, su cabellera rubia caía en caireles por sus hombros adornando su cara de porcelana donde se posaban dos hermosos orbes azules y profundos que no abandonaron mi figura hasta que me senté a lado de ella.

-Hola- salude. Su mirada se poso en mi ocasionándome cosquillas en el estomago.

-Hola- su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte para cortar la pequeña tensión que se había formado.

- Rosalie Swan- dijo extendiéndome su mano.

_-Rosalie Swan- _No, no puede ser ella. ¿Esta diosa es mi objetivo?. Imposible …

-Emmett Cullen- dije con voz seca mientras me daba vuelta y fijaba mi mirada en el pizarrón pero no mi mente.

¿Cómo puede ser? Ella no era Rosalie, no debía ser ella.

Esta personita que con solo una mirada me hacia sentir cosas que nunca había sentido no podía ser el objetivo de "mi padre".

No podía ser ella a la que tenia que hacer sufrir, una belleza así no puede sufrir. ¡Es un delito!

Entre ratos la cachaba mirándome cosa que hacia que un adorable color rosado llegara a sus mejillas, resaltando las ojeras que tenia pero eso no la hacia menos hermosa, era perfecta, como una muñequita de porcelana. Hermosa y frágil.

Durante todo lo que quedaba de clases, trate de no mirarla pero me era imposible, mas al ver como los chicos la miraban descaradamente y como algunas la abrazaban.

Solo yo podía abrazarla, yo quería ser el único hombre en su vida. Pero era imposible.

¡Soy el secuestrador de sus hermanas! ¡El causante de esas ojeras! ¡El causante de sus dolor!

Al finalizar las clases me fui directo a mi jeep, donde esperaría James. El no estaba en la escuela, solo era el "vigilante" como lo llamaba Carlisle.

Vi como Rosalie se subía a un BMW rojo, debió captar mi mirada por que volteo a todos lados pero gracias a la masa de estudiantes no logro verme.

-Vamos, Emmett- dijo James subiéndose al auto.

Encendí el motor y empecé a manejar lentamente dejando un espacio entre el descapotable que perseguíamos y nosotros.

Rosalie estaba desesperada, lo podía notar en sus movimientos y por que cada cinco segundos volteaba a vernos por el retrovisor pero íbamos lo suficiente lejos para que no nos viera la cara, aparte de los vidrios polarizados.

Llegamos a su casa pero ella no apago el motor ni se bajo. Inteligente.

Baje la velocidad al pasar frente a su casa y luego acelere, lo suficiente como para que pensara que nos habíamos ido.

-Quédate aquí- dijo James mientras bajaba del auto y se colocaba enfrente de una ventana, hizo algo con ella y se escondió entre los árboles, lo suficiente como para que solo se viera su sombra.

Otro de los planes de Carlisle era pegarle un buen susto a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia.

Hoy le toco a mi Rosalie. Me odio por ello.

En la tarde, James había ingresado a la casa y había revuelto un poco las cosas, bueno mas bien solo el cuarto de Rosalie. Rompió algunas ventanas y platos, lo suficiente para dar un buen susto.

Ahora solo tendría que hacer ruidos y quedarse ahí para que la muchacha viera su sombra, luego haría ruido en la planta de arriba y escaparíamos en mi jeep lo suficientemente lento para que viera al jeep alejarse.

-Vamonos- anuncio James cerrando la puerta.

Acelere y di vuelta para ir por el camino en el que habíamos llegado. Voltee a ver por el espejo retrovisor y vi a Rosalie en la ventana con un cuchillo en la mano y el sufrimiento marcado en su pálido rostro.

_-Lo siento, mi muñequita de porcelana- _

En todo el camino, James se la paso contando sobre la cara de mi Rosalie mientras se reía a carcajada suelta. Quería romperle todo su maldito rostro, a ver si así se podría reír.

-¿Todo listo?- pregunto Carlisle que nos esperaba en el porche.

-Perfecto- dijo James riéndose.

-Felicidades- dijo palmeándonos la espalda. Yo solo asentí incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

-Mañana te toca a ti, Charlie- escuche como susurro antes de soltar una carcajada y subir las escaleras.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**¡**Listo!

Ahora si me tarde, pero gracias a que me cortaron el Internet ¬.¬ aproveche a escribir, horita empezare con el otro fic, ya que no tengo nada que hacer ¬.¬

-------

Bueno ya aquí vemos la relación Rose & Emmett! Wii!! Hehe bueno espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me desagrado tanto! XD

**Recuerden: **Escribo por diversión! Y se que mis fanfics y mi ortografía no son buenas! Así que les pediría el favor de que cualquier quejas, ya saben : "Reviews!

---------------

Bueno, cuando lo lean es que ya tengo Internet xD hehe

***¡Dejen sus Reviews! Son gratis! Los juro! XD **

Besos.

Bye.


	7. La visita

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la historia esta basada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" yo solo hago la adaptación y le cambio algunas cosas.

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas …

"**Mi nombre es: Venganza"**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Carlisle. Prov._

Estaba parado enfrente de la ventana viendo como el sol dejaba ver su esplendorosa luz a través del horizonte. Una vista magnifica.

Voltee a ver hacia la cama, donde dormía pesadamente mi amante, Victoria Platt, hermana de mi hermosa Esme, fallecida aquel día.

Todavía recordaba su grito desgarrador cuando esa bala impacto contra su pecho y sus ultimas palabras resonaban en mi mente alimentando mi sed de venganza.

El sol termino su camino y se ubico en lo alto del cielo.

-Buenos días, mi Esmy- susurre.

Mi Esme me acompañaba siempre, ella era mi sol que me daba fuerzas para seguir en esta vida y terminar mi pequeño trabajo. Ella era aquel grandioso astro que me vigilaba , por eso me encantaba ver el amanecer para así darle los buenos días a mi amor y en el ocaso despedirla, rogándole que regresara a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Carlisle?- escuche la patosa voz de Victoria a mis espaldas.

-Buenos días, amor- salude mientras me recostaba en la cama y besaba sus labios. Victoria enredo sus manos en mi pelo para profundizar el beso.

-Buenos días- saludo cuando nos separamos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraron, por eso la tenia con migo por esos ojos, idénticos a los de su hermana.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunte.

-Muy bien- dijo estirándose haciendo que las sabanas se bajaran un poco dejando desnudos unos de sus pechos. Me quede viéndola, ella capto mi mirada y puso una sonrisa picara para luego lanzarse a mi y besarme con pasión.

Respondí su beso tomándola por la cintura y volviéndola a acostar en la cama y yo me ponía encima de ella. Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo desnudo, causándome un pequeño cosquilleo.

-Victoria, horita no- dije agarrando su mano que había viajado a territorios peligrosos.

-Amor …- empezó a decir mientras hacia un puchero.

-En la noche- dije besando sus labios y sin mas me metí al baño.

Me metí a bañar con agua helada, el agua relajo mis músculos y despejo por un rato mi mente. Salí con una toalla amarrada a la cintura para dirigirme al closet. Saque mi traje negro, especial para esta ocasión y me lo puse con el mayor cuidado para que no se arrugara. Me calcé los zapatos negros, que había limpiado perfectamente y me peine con el pelo de lado.

Me mire al espejo y realmente parecía a uno de esos cerdos gordos**(*)**, que trabajaban en grandes oficinas dentro de un gran edificio con todos los lujos posible y que se pasaban el día atrás de un escritorio de madera de roble, robando todo el dinero posible.

Me despedí de mi amante y salí del cuarto.

Cuando llegue a la primera planta, nada mas estaba Edward sentado en mesa tomando café.

-Buenos días- salude. El solo movió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche?- pregunte mientras me servia un poco de licor.

-Bien, no dieron problemas- contesto tomando de su café.

Toda la cocina quedo completamente callada, solo se oía el cambio de hojas del periódico que leía Masen.

Edward Masen, fue el primero en mi "brigada", claro no llega a ser una brigada pero no le encuentro otro nombre. Edward fue una presa fácil, ya que su familia necesita ayuda económica para comprar las medicinas de su madre, quien tiene leucemia. A él lo conocí por coincidencia, yo había ido al ministerio publico a firmar unos papeles cuando a el lo llevaron por robo, ahí supe que era el perfecto para manejar las huidas, ya que amenazándolo con su familia no nos podría dejar plantados como el maldito de Charlie.

-¿Carlisle?- pregunto Edward.

-¿Si?.

- Quería pedirte permiso para dormir un poco-

-Claro, pero dormirás durante la noche, te necesito en el día para que las vigiles- dije dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-Pero en la noche tengo que cuidarlas- su voz sonó preocupada pero no le tome importancia.

-No, dejare encargado a James-

-Pero el vigila la casa-

-Mira, horita yo me voy, Emmett se va a la escuela y James vigila, tu las cuidas- dije seriamente. Yo mandaba, el obedecía.

-Pero …- empezó a decir y cago mi paciencia.

-¿¡Quieres dormir si o no!?- grite.

-De acuerdo- dijo y se paro de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia arriba.

Me quede en el comedor desayunando algo, hasta que los demás bajaron y empezamos hacer los planes de ese día.

- Ok, James vigilaras la casa y si sale Reneè la sigues- empecé a mandar mientras ellos escuchaban atentamente mis ordenes.

-Emmett, bueno tu vas a la escuela y vigilas los movimientos de la rubia- el asintió.

-Edward tu te quedas aquí por cualquier cosa, yo iré a pegar el segundo susto y el paso mas importante- dije mientras una sonrisa se extendió por mi labios. Ya me imaginaba la cara de mi amigo Charlie al verme.

Todos empezaron hacer sus actividades, yo me quede un rato sentado en el sillón del porche tomando una copa de vino y repasando cada detalle de mi pequeña visita.

Vi como Victoria se marchaba en su beattle rojo, como cada mañana para luego regresar en la noche.

Cuando me acabe casi la mitad de la botella me subí a mi _mercedes _negro.

El camino fue largo, las calles estaban atestadas aparte de que estaba bastante lejos de el lugar a donde me dirigía. Al fin llegue.

Me estacione justo enfrente del gran edificio. Baje del auto y varias miradas se posaron en mi ¿Me reconocería algún policía? No, el único que me vio esta muerto.

Me quede un rato admirando el gran edificio que se plantaba enfrente de mi, aquel donde había vivido la peor desgracia de mi vida.

**Flash back. **

_Todo había salido mal, los policías dispararon, nosotros tuvimos que atacar, trate de apaciguar la lluvia de balas pero una muchacha apretó la alarma. _

_Esme … _

_Era lo único que mi mente procesaba. La tome de la mano y la arrastre con migo, ya que estaba en shock. _

_-¡Se acabo! ¡Vamonos, Charlie!- gritaba mientras corría hacia la van. Charlie no reaccionaba. _

_-¡Vamonos, Charlie!- seguí gritando. Entonces unas patrullas nos intercepto. Corrí hacia el otro lado pero estábamos rodeado. _

_Pensando solo en mi amor, que yacía a mi lado. Empecé a disparar incontrolablemete, los policías no dudaron en responder y eso se convirtió en un intercambio de balas, entonces sucedió …. _

_Mi amor, mi Esme fue impulsada hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible. Deje caer la pistola y la tome entre mis brazos antes que cayera. Me arrodille en el piso mientras arrullaba a mi Esme. _

_-Amor, no te duermas horita- susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla y esta se manchaba de un liquido rojo y espeso; sangre. _

_Su pecho estaba bañado en sangre y ya no se movía. _

_-Esmy, despierta, amor- dije palmeado sus mejillas, pero no reaccionaba. Se había ido. _

_Me levante y apunte con la pistola a ese maldito que huía. _

_-¡Tu!- estaba por apretar el gatillo cuando los policías me derrumbaron. _

_Trate de pararme pero no podía, ellos me tomaron de los brazos y me alejaban de mi Esme que era atendida por unos hombres. _

_-Mi esposa, esta dormida, no la puedo dejar dormir ahí- susurre para ver si me dejaban ir a ella y despertarla. _

_-Ella falleció- dijo un policía y en ese momento mi corazón murió con ella. _

_No. No. No. _

_No, ella no podía morir. Ella, mi precioso sol, no podía morir, no sin mi. _

_-¡Volveré!- grite hacia Charlie antes de que me metieran a la patrulla y viera como tapaban el cuerpo inerte de mi pequeño sol. Dejandome en la oscuridad. _

**Fin del Flash back**

-Esto es por ti mi Esme- susurre antes de entrar al edificio.

_Charlie. Prov._

Estaba en el banco, tratando de tener una vida "normal", cosa imposible cuando un ex - socio acaba de secuestrar a dos de tus hijas.

Ayer, alguien se metió a mi casa e hizo trisas algunos platos, ventanas y deshizo el cuarto de mi Rose, quien jura haber visto una sombra y al jeep que la había seguido desde la escuela se había ido después de que rompieran el vidrio del cuarto de Alice.

Allie … mi pequeña niña y Bella.

¿Dónde estarán pequeñas? ¿Cuánto estarán sufriendo?

Un toque de nudillos en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante- dije acomodándome en la silla.

-Buenos Días, sr. Swan- saludo mi secretaria.

-¿Qué paso Tanya?- pregunte.

-Es que lo vino a ver un señor, que dice ser un viejo conocido- su respuesta me saco de onda.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunte totalmente confundido. Tanya busco entre sus papeles.

-Umm … Tommy- dijo leyéndolo de un papelito. ¿Tommy? No me suena en lo absoluto.

-No me suena, pero déjalo pasar- ella asintió y se marcho. Acomode un poco los papeles que estaban en mi escritorio y me senté rectamente en mi silla.

-Adelante- dije cuando tocaron la puerta. Baje la cabeza haciendo como que revisaba unos archivos.

-Como todo un pez gordo ¿eh, Charlie?- dijo una voz, no cualquiera voz, _esa_ voz. Alce mi cabeza con suma lentitud, pidiendo que todo fuese un sueño, pero no. Ahí estaba Carlisle, con su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules mirándome con gran odio.

-¡Tu!- grite levantándome de golpe.

-Si, Charlie, soy yo- dijo acercándose a mi. Quería hablar, gritarle por mis hijas pero la voz no salía. Estaba helado.

-Te dije que volvería y aquí estoy- dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de mi oficina y miraba cada cosa que había ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte cuando pude recomponerme de la sorpresa. Sus ojos brillaron.

-No se, la verdad no lo he pensado- susurro levemente mientras tomaba una pluma que me habían regalado mis hijas y jugaba con ella.

-Dime, te doy lo que quieras pero devuélveme a mis hijas- suplique casi sollozando. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en sus pálidos labios.

-Quiero a Esme-

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido.

-Quiero a Esme y así te doy a tus hijitas-

-Pero eso es imposible-

-Exacto- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había a un lado de mi oficina. Yo me senté en el de enfrente.

Nos quedamos unos minutos, que parecieron horas, en silencio. Su mirada evaluaba mi oficina y mi persona. Yo cada vez estaba mas nervioso.

**-**Hagamos una cosa, yo preguntare y tu responderás con la verdad, mas te vale que no mientas por que lo sabré y te ira peor ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio por fin. Yo solo asentí y el sonrió.

-¿Qué se siente ser un maldito pez gordo?- pregunto. Carlisle seguía con su forma de pensar, tan equivocado que estaba.

-Nada- respondí secamente. El rió.

-Con todo el dinero que ganas se ha de sentir de maravilla ¿No?- pregunto de nuevo.

-El dinero es lo de menos- conteste con el mismo tono.

-Aw, Charlie se ha puesto modesto- no respondí a su comentario.

-Hagamos esto mas fácil, en un papel anótame toda tus acciones y el total de _todo _el dinero que tienes- dijo dándome una hoja en blanco y un lapicero.

-¿Para que?-

-Para que tus hijas sigan vivas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia pero a mi se me encogió el corazón.

Tome el papel entre mis manos y empecé a escribir.

_-Un terreno en (El fraccionamiento mas caro de Phoenix)_

_- Un BMW rojo del año, un mercedes- benz negro, una acadiac roja del año y un audi a4 cabriollet._

_- Un local vació en el centro de Phoenix. _

_-Otro terreno a las afueras de la cuidad. _

_- Tres cuentas en el banco._

-Esto es todo- dije pasándole la hoja.

La reviso cuidadosamente con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto hay en las cuentas del banco?- pregunto.

-En la primera, _quinientos mil pesos- _conteste. **(N/A: no se traducirlo a otro tipo de moneda pero viene siendo medio millón de pesos, dólares, euros, etc … o eso creo :s)**

-Sigue-

-En la segunda _cien mil pesos _y en la tercera _doscientos, cincuenta mil pesos- _finalicé.

-Valla, se ve que te va bien ¿Eh?- dijo con un tono de diversión en su voz.

-No me puedo quejar- respondí simplemente-

La oficina se volvió a quedar en total silencio. Carlisle solo movía la cabeza o suspiraba de vez en cuando mientras seguía viendo la lista con su gran sonrisa.

De pronto, rió y tomo el teléfono.

-¿Cómo marco a celular?- pregunto de repente.

-¿Para que?-

-¿Cómo marco a celular?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, te puedo decir- respondí levemente. El rió fuertemente.

**-**Si, si puedes-

- ¿Para que quieres saber?-

-Por que a esta hora quede en llamar a mis aliados y si no llamo mataran a tus hijas. Es como una alarma, si no llamo algo paso y ellos ….-

-Marca normal con 99- escupí furioso. Al parecer esta vez venia preparado, pero todos tienen un punto débil.

-Ves, era muy fácil- dijo mientras marcaba y se ponía el auricular en el oído. Después de unos segundo, simplemente dijo un "Esta bien" y colgó.

-Listo, siguen con vida- dijo sonriendo. Lo estaba disfrutando.

-De acuerdo-

-¿Cuánto vas querer?- pregunte refiriéndome al dinero.

-No se, dímelo tu ¿Cuánto valen tus hijas?- su pregunta me tomo desprevenido. ¿Cuánto cuestan mis hijas? No podía responder esa pregunta.

-Vamos, Charlie. Ponle precio a tus hijas- me presiono. Yo no podía ni parpadear. No podía ponerle precio a mis hijas.

-No. no puedo- musite.

-Si puedes-

-No, dime tu la cantidad- dije y el negó.

-¿Por favor?- insistí.

-Quiero todo tu maldito dinero- dijo y me dejo sin aire.

-¿Todo?- repetí aun sin poder creerlo.

-Si. O ¿Cuestan menos tus hijas?-

-¿En cuanto tiempo?- pregunte.

-Una semana- respondió.

-¿Una semana?-

-Bueno, tres días …-

-No puedo vender todo ni sacar todo el dinero del banco en una semana- empecé a decir.

Sin decir nada se paro y se puso cerca de la puerta.

-Roba el banco- dijo secamente. Mi corazón se paro ¿Robar? ¿El banco? Era imposible, no podía.

-¿Qué?-

-Los oidos te fallan, Charlie. No quiero que vendas ni saques nada, quiero que robes tu banco. En una semana quiero el dinero o tus hijas mueren. Mas te vale que sea dinero robado, lo sabre si no es asi, entonces la pequeña Allie viajara al cielo- dijo amenzadoramente. Sin decir mas se dio la vuelta dejándome parado a media oficina.

Robar el banco ¿Algo mas?.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ahh! Al fin! Son las 12 de la noche, si lo se no es tarde pero ya me duele la espalda ¬.¬ hehehe.

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas! Este tampoco me desagrado mucho xD no se a ustedes! Hehe. Bueno tengo que dar varios recados asi que ahí van.

----------------------------------------------------

*** **Escribo por diversión! Se que mis fanfics no son bueno al igual que mi ortografía le daría un infarto a cualquier maestro de español pero me gusta escribir! Asi que ya saben cualquier queja: **Reviews!**

*** **Aquellos que les gusta la relación Alice x Jasper! A mi me encanta esa parejita tanto como las otras! Asi que como sabrán Jasper no sale mucho =( imagínense si pongo a Jasper de 17 años y a Allie de 6! Como serian novios!? Bueno si se puede pero no me agrada la idea xD no tengo nada en contra de las diferencias de edades pero no me gustaba. No se preocupen de que sale Jasper sale! Con Alice!

*** **"Peces gordos" o "Cerdos gordos": es una expresion que usa la secuestradora en el libro para referirse a los que trabajan en bancos o el gobierno y no se por que xD

*****Por ahì huvo un review que preguntaban si en el libro los personajes encuentran el amor y no! eso es parte de mi intervencion!De echo en el libro la secuestradora es mujer y dos hombres y los secuestrados es un niño y su abuelo. El niño tenia como hermana a dos gemelas y pz.. por eso no encontrarn el amor ya que todos eran hombres xD Les recomiendo el libro sta genial!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias a: **

feyy-cullen

-me (Gracias x leer mis dos historias! :D)

rosaliehaledecullen

Lyra Cullen (Me alegro que hayas leido el libro! asi sabras mas sobre el drama :D)

Maruuchiss (No no hay amor eso lo invente yop! xD)

**Bueno estos son del capi pasado pero aun asi gracias!:**

nairelena

Majo. cullen

cuicky 19994

Alelitha (Gracias x ayudarme en el fic! te amou! besos!)

---------------------**REVIEWS!----------------SON GRATIS!----------LO JURO!------------**

**besos**

**bye**


	8. Aqui estoy

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas …

**N/A: **Capitulo dedicado a "Feyy-cullen" mi único reviews! Espero que te guste!

"**Su nombre es: Venganza"**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Edward' s. prov. _

Por alguna extraña razón, no puedo conciliar el sueño. Unos orbes chocolates se paseaban por mi mente cada que cerraba los ojos y su suave voz se colaba por mis oídos. Raro. Tal vez no tanto, ya que me iba acostumbrando, desde ayer estoy igual. Mi mente no descansa ni un minuto y eso se puede ver en las grandes manchas púrpuras debajo de mis ojos, que están rojos.

Estaba recostado en la rechinante cama de mi dormitorio. Muy lejos de ella, pero sentía como si estuviese a su lado, podía sentir su calidez y su olor a fresas inundar mis fosas nasales, podía ver su esbelta figura enfrente de mi.

"_Te estas volviendo loco" _pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama, causando un detestable sonido y me acercada a la ventana. Logre ver como el auto de Carlisle se alejaba de la casa. El si esta totalmente loco.

Me quede mirando por la ventana por un buen tiempo hasta que los parpados me empezaron a pesar. Suspire y me volví a recostar en la cama. Cerré los ojos y trate de poner mi mente en blanco. Tenia que dormir, no dejaría a James encargado de Alice, es muy pequeña y el muy cruel. Se que Carlisle me dijo que durmiera hasta en la noche pero no dejaría a la niña en manos de ese hombre ….

"_No te engañes" _me decía una parte de mi mente. La cual tenia razón. No me preocupaba tanto dejar a Alice con James, sabia que Bella la protegería, pero realmente odiaba el solo pensar que Bella se quedaría toda una noche con ese y sin nadie que la proteja.

Deseche esos pensamientos y volví con la tarea de dormir. Esta vez lo conseguí. Poco a poco todo pensamiento se esfumaba de mi cabeza y dejaba de estar conciente de mi alrededor.

Hasta que empecé a flotar entre miles de sueños ….

-

---

-

---

-

---

-

---

El sonido de una puerta siendo azotada me despertó. Me levante tal resorte de la cama, pensando que si Carlisle me descubría, me echaría una gran bronca por desobedecerlo. Me talle los ojos para levantarme mejor y baje a la primera planta.

En la cocina estaba Carlisle, como siempre tomando tequila, con una gran sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Hola- salude. Abrí el refrigerador y me serví un poco de agua para calmar la resequedad de la garganta.

**- **¡Hola!- dijo con demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunte.

-Excelente. Si hubieses visto su cara- dijo antes de soltar una gran carcajada.

Deje el vaso en el lavadero y estaba por salir de la cocina, cuando Emmett entro a la casa.

-¿Edward?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-¿Si?-

-¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunto. Hasta horita no me había dado cuenta que su voz era una mezcla de dolor y disgusto.

-Claro- conteste sentándome en un sillón. El negó. Entonces comprendí que quería charlar en privado.

-Sígueme- dije muy bajito para que Carlisle no escuchara.

Lo guié hasta el sótano, un lugar algo oscuro pero dentro hasta el fondo había un pequeño cuarto, lo descubrí un día que no andaba de humor y desde entonces lo reacomode un poco para que fuese "mi lugar secreto", como cuando era pequeño y me escondía en el baño cuando quería llorar y así nadie me viera.

Baje con cuidado los escalones, ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbarían. Seguí por un pequeño y frió corredor hasta llegar a la vieja pero sólida puerta de madera oscura. Cuando quite el seguro y abrí la puerta, trate de no hacer ruido por que rechinaban mucho y las paredes de aquí afuera no eran muy gruesas.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto Emmett cuando entramos al gran cuarto.

-Un cuarto- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me acerque a una pared y prendí el pequeño foco que colgaba del techo. La habitación se alumbro enseguida.

-Ya lo se pero ¿Como lo descubriste?- pregunto tocando una de las paredes que había decorado con tontos grafitis.

-Un día mas negro de lo normal, trate de huir de la realidad y lo encontré- explique tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

La habitación era sencilla y de buen tamaño. Una de las paredes estaba totalmente pintada con grafitis, la de enfrente a esa estaba un gran sillón rojo que resaltaba contra la pared negra; La del fondo no había cambiado, seguía de madera desgastada pero tenia un portarretrato colgado, donde salía toda mi familia y una pequeña mesa donde tenia una vieja grabadora y algunos de mi discos.

-¿Tu lo decoraste?- pregunto Emmett.

-Si-

-¿En tan poco tiempo?-

-No llevamos poco tiempo aquí- conteste.

-Cierto ...- dijo con tristeza.

-Bueno pero cuéntame que te pasa- Emmett suspiro y se dejo caer a lado de mi. Tardo un poco en hablar, se veía realmente nervioso. Jugaba a con sus manos pasándoselas por la cara y el pelo.

-Bueno ... ¿Sabes que vigilo a la mayor de las Swan's, Rosalie?- pregunto y yo asentí.

-Siento que me he enamorado de ella- soltó de repente sin darme tiempo de asimilar todo.

Emmett ... ¿Enamorado? ... ¿De Rosalie Swan? ... la hermana de las secuestradas ....

-¿Que? ¿C...como sabes?-inquirí desorbitado.

-Si. cuando la vi supe que era la mujer mas hermosa del universo-_"Te equivocas" _pensé- siempre que la miro a los ojos me dan unas ganas de abrazarla y besarla ...- dijo pero lo interrumpí.

-Puede ser solo atracción física- dije tratando de que dejara el tema. Algo me decía que iba a decir algo que me hiciera razonar acerca de una castaña. Y no quería.

-No, Edward. Quiero ser el único hombre en su vida, quiero borrarle esas marcas de dolor que lleva en sus ojos, quiero decirle algo que jamás pensé en decir, quiero que me ame- termino con voz tremendamente triste. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Lo poco que se me dice que Emmett realmente la quiere, tal vez no la ame pero la quiere demasiado.

-No se que decirte-

-No importa solo quería sacarlo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Que vas hacer?- pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio. El se encogió de hombros.

-Nada- respondió.

-¿Nada?- repetí aturdido.

-Si, hoy ... lloro delante de mi y me contó lo de sus hermanas. Le duele mucho- por un momento pensé que Emmett se iba a poner a llorar pero la mueca en su cara me decía que ganas no le faltaban.

-Me imagino- dije en un susurro.

-No la vigilare mas pero tampoco me alejare de ella. Seré solo un estudiante mas- dijo con una decisión que desee tener.

-¿Y Carlisle?- pregunte.

-Que se meta su venganza por donde le quepa- dijo y me hizo reír, pero solo por un momento.

-¿Te iras?-

-No, todo seguirá "igual" para el- eso sonaba bien. Doble identidad.

En el momento en que escuche pisadas en el piso de arriba, supe que era tiempo de irnos. Al parecer Emmett pensó igual, ya que se levanto y me hizo señas de que ya nos fuéramos. Apague la luz y cerré bien mi pequeño escondite.

James había llegado y esos eran los pasos que escuchamos. Carlisle estaba vigilando la casa de los Swan ¿Qué no tiene nada que hacer?. Al parecer no.

El sol le había dejado paso a la luna cuando nosotros subimos. El día se me había pasado muy rápido, debe ser por que dormí la mayoría de este, así que con unas cuantas ordenes de Carlisle, cada quien empezó su trabajo nocturno.

Emmett vigilaría la casa de los Swan, junto con Carlisle, quien estaba ansioso por ver la fatídica noche que pasarían cuando Charlie les contara de la visita que le dio, y Emmett estaba feliz por que podría ver a Rosalie o Rose, como la llama el. James se quedaría cuidando a Bella y Alice, mientras yo "duermo", cosa que dudo que pueda hacer.

Espere a que Carlisle se fuera para subir a mi habitación. Ahí me metí directo al baño, me quite la ropa y puse el agua caliente para que me destensara los músculos y alejara todo pensamiento. El agua caía por mi cuerpo ocasionándome pequeños escalofríos. Me quede un buen rato ahí, hasta que mis dedos se pusieron como pasitas. Me enrolle en la toalla y salí del baño. Seque lentamente mi cuerpo, tratando de perder tiempo. Me puse mi pijama-un pantalón de cuadros azul y sin camisa- y seque mi pelo, hasta lo trate de peinar pero mi paciencia no daba para tanto.

Me acosté en la cama con los brazos atrás de la nuca y cerré los ojos. No se si era por que dormí todo el día o la preocupación me mataba. Las palabras de Emmett todavía resonaban en mi mente, ese era otro problema que no me dejaba dormir.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar todo tipo de ideas tontas. Voltee a ver hacia la ventana y la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, brillando con todo su esplendor. Era luna llena. Me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y recargue mi cuerpo contra ella. Afuera el viento soplaba lentamente. Los pocos árboles que se lograban tenían una ligera tonalidad plateada, gracias a la luz de la luna. Cerca de aquí no había mas casa, solo grandes extensiones de terrenos baldíos y la carretera. Suspire. Cuanto extrañaba a mi familia.

Me puse una camisa vieja y salí del cuarto dispuesto a tomar un vaso de leche tibio, según mi mamá servia para dormir como bebe. Pase por las escaleras que llevaban hacia el ático y estuve tentado ha subirlas pero me aguante. Llegue a la cocina y me serví un gran vaso de leche.

Volví a subir. Iba por el pasillo cuando se escucho un golpe seco, como cuando alguien se cae. Me quede parado esperando oír algún grito o algo pero todo estaba silencioso. Debió ser la madera. Seguí mi camino cuando oí otro ruido, eso fue un grito que fue apagado rápidamente por algo, como una mano o un pañuelo. No me quede con la duda y subí corriendo pero en silencio las escaleras que van al ático.

Cuando llegue sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta y lo que vi me dejo pasmado.

Lo primero que vi fue a Alice sentada en un rincón llorando fuertemente. Apenas mi cerebro proceso eso volteo hacia todos lado hasta que localice algo que hubiese querido no haber visto.

Isabella estaba acostada en la cama, su pelo estaba desordenado y grandes lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejilla, sonrojadas, sus ojos me veían con alivio y dolor. Encima de ella estaba el maldito de James besándole el cuello.

Una furia jamás experimentada invadió mi cuerpo, mis manos me empezaron a temblar haciendo que el vaso cayera al piso. No se cuando me moví de mi lugar pero ya había a agarrado a James por la camisa y aventado al suelo. Ahora lo estaba golpeando.

-¡Maldito, hijo de perra! ¡tócala otra vez y te mato!-gritaba. Estaba como poseído, cuando hablaba escupía como perro rabioso y mis puños no se podían detener; Unas ganas de matar me invadían.

Me levante de encima de James y me aleje de el.

-¡Lárgate, maldito!- escupí señalando la puerta. El solo rió.

-Me .... toca cuidarlas- susurro entre tosidos.

-¡Que te marches, antes que te mate, mal nacido!- lo tome por la camisa y lo arrastré hasta la puerta donde le pegue la ultima patada haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Cerré la puerta y tome aire tratando de tranquilizarme. Me voltee y sentí un impacto contra mi cuerpo. Baje la vista y me encontré con una mata de cabellos negros.

-Alice, ¿estas bien?- pregunte abrazándola. Ella asintió entre sollozos.

Camine hasta la cama donde la deposite con cuidado. Isabella estaba de rodillas en medio del cuarto, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo y las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero no soltaba ningún sollozo.

Me arrodille alado de ella y la rodee con mis brazos recostándola en mi pecho. Ella se aferro a mi camisa y se soltó a llorar. La cargue como bebe y la lleve hasta la cama donde la senté en mi regazo.

-Tranquila- le susurre en el oído mientras con una mano le tallaba la espalda. Su cuerpo seguía temblando pero ahora gracias a los sollozos, su cara estaba escondida en mi pecho y sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa.

-Ya paso, tranquilízate- le susurraba. Poco a poco sus sollozos se fueron calmando hasta que se convirtieron en pequeños hipos.

-¿Mejor?- pregunte y ella asintió. Empecé a acariciar sus cabellos suaves a mi tacto. Era tan hermosa, que quería matar a James o a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, jamás permitiría que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima, nunca. Una parte de mi cerebro sabia que eso no era lo correcto. No en cuanto relación secuestrador-secuestrada.

Alzo su pálido rostro para mirarme. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y no solo por las lagrimas, en el ojo derecho tenia un gran moretón adornándolo.

-¿El. Te. Hizo. Eso?- dije con la voz contenida. Ella bajo la cara tapándola con mechones de pelo. Tome su cabello y lo aparte.

-¡¿El te golpeo!?- grite viendo que tenia varias marcas alrededor de su cara. Una lagrima se derramo de sus ojos pero asintió. La deje en el piso y me levante con intenciones de, ahora si, matar a ese idiota que dejo sus marcas en el rostro de mi ángel.

Iba abrir la puerta cuando sentí una pequeña y calida mano en mi brazo.

-No … Edward, por favor- pidió sollozando.

-Isabella, te lastimo- dije tocando su herida. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Solo quédate con migo- dijo en apenas un susurro. Mi mente le buscaba tantos significados ha esas palabras, aun sabiendo que solo era para que no matara a James.

-Siempre- al instante en que esa palabra se escapara de mis labios, me regañe internamente. _"¿Qué pasa contigo?" _pensé cerrando los ojos. Me estaba dando falsas ilusiones. Esto no podio ser amor, solo simple atracción física y desesperación por buscar algún escape de la realidad. Simplemente eso, no la amaba.

-Gracias- dijo y me rodeo con sus delgados brazos la cintura, a la vez que que yo la atraía hacia mi.

La lleve hasta la cama y ahí fue donde me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Su blusa estaba totalmente rasgada, dejándola prácticamente desnuda de arriba. Capto mi mirada y se sonrojo, viéndose terriblemente apetecible, aparte el color del brasier no ayudaba nada. Desvié la mirada y me quite la camisa.

-Toma- dije y se la puse sobre los hombros.

-Gracias- dijo. Se levanto de la cama y se fue hacia el otro lado, para que se pudiera cambiar.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, tome a Alice entre mis brazos. Esta todavía sollozaba ligeramente y jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte.

-Si, Eduald- dijo moviendo su cabecita de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- la curiosidad me carcomía. Alice se revolvió incomoda.

-No se, yo estaba _dolmida_ y escuche gritos. Mi _helmana_ estaba peleando con el y luego el le pego muy _fuelte_ y luego le _dompi_o su blusa …- dijo entre sollozos.

_-_Y llegaste tu- termino Isabella mientras se sentaba a mi lado y cargaba a Alice.

Mi camisa le quedaba enorme, las mangas le llegaban un poco mas abajo del codo y le quedaba hasta la rodilla. Se veía muy bonita.

Isabella arrullo a su hermana en silencio, hasta que esta quedo completamente dormida, y ella la recostó en la cama y le tapo.

-Deberías dormir- dije parándome de la cama. Ella negó.

-No tengo sueño-

-Estas cansada- susurre pasando la yemas de mis dedos por las ojeras que se formaban debajo de sus achocolatados ojos. Ella se estremeció.

-Dudo poder dormir-

-Trata- musite tratando de poner una sonrisa.

Isabella asintió y se metió en la cama, a lado de su hermana. Abrazo a su hermana y cerro los ojos.

Me quede un rato ahí viéndola. Luego me fui al mismo rincón de siempre y me recosté contra el. La cabeza me palpitaba, sentía que explotaría. Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir un poco.

-¿Edward?- escuche una voz entre mis sueños. Me di la vuelta, pero como estaba en el rincón me di en la frente contra la pared. Escuche una risita.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos ojos cafés a centímetros de los míos.

-¿Isabella?- pregunte tallándome los ojos.

-Si. Siento despertarte- dijo sonrojándose.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué paso?- pregunte parándome. Ya me dolía el trasero y la espalda.

-Me preguntaba … ¿Puedes acostarte con migo?- soltó de repente haciendo que me atragantara con mi saliva.

-¿Qué?- pregunte. ¿Me estaba pidiendo que ella y yo …? No, juntos ella y yo. No.

-Es que no puedo dormir ¿Podrías acostarte a mi lado hasta que me duerma?- pregunte con sus mejillas rojas. Entonces entendí. Ella me estaba pidiendo que la arrullará. "_Pinché mal pensado" _pensé

-No creo que sea correcto- dije luchando con la parte de mi que quería hacerlo.

-¿Por favor?- pregunto haciendo un involuntario puchero.

-Ya que me voy al infierno …- susurre mas para mi mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Me acosté a lado de ella y casi inconcientemente pase un brazo por su cintura. Ese tacto se sentía tan calido, parecía como si me mano hubiese sido diseñada para amoldarse a su pequeña cintura.

Poco a poco, Isabella se fue durmiendo. Se veía tan tranquila, sin rastro de dolor ni angustias, que no pude apartar mi vista de ella. Acaricie su rostro con mi manos, deleitándome con la suavidad de sus pómulos, su frente, hasta que llegue a sus labios, donde pare mi mano sintiendo su calido aliento acariciándola.

-_Edward ….- _musito. Pensé que se había despertado pero se dio vuelta y sus ojos seguían cerrados. Hablaba dormida.

-_Edward …- _volvió a decir seguido de un suspiro. Se movió inquieta.

-Aquí estoy … con tigo por siempre- dije inevitablemente acariciando su mejilla. Una sonrisa bailo en sus labios. Sonreí inconcientemente.

Deposite un beso en su frente y me acomode mejor a su lado, dispuesto a disfrutar de su calor.

"_Te quiero, Isabella" _

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Otro Capitulo!

Edward sabe que quiere a Bella, wii me siento feliz =D Capitulo no tan feo o ¿si? A mi no me desagrado xD amo esta historia =D hehe. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nada mas un reviews en el capitulo anterior? Ya no les gusta? Eso me hizo sentir triste =(

**Gracias: **

Feyy-cullen

**Me alegraste el día :D Te dedico este capitulo!! Espero que te guste!**

¿Me dejan un RR? Aun que sea con un asterisco o un numero equis así sabré que alguien me leyó =D o aun que diga que no me leen por que puedo causar virus asu PC xD o de lo feo que esta, no importan aun así me alegraran el día =D hehehe.

¿Por favor? Bueno espero que dejen Reviews! Yo se que quieren dejar uno y alegrarme el día =D asuu que desesperada me leo xD

Lo dejo para que lean ;D

Besos

Bye.

**-----Reviews!----Gratis---Lo prometo!-----**


	9. sin nombre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's. prov. _

No se cuanto tiempo llevamos encerradas. Solo se que esto va para largo. No he escuchado movimientos. Los hombres solo salen y entran de esta habitación como si no estuviéramos, y eso es desesperante.

-¿Crees que hoy también venga Edward?- pregunto mi pequeña hermanita.

Edward se había estado quedando todas las noches aquí. El era … diferente. Su presencia me hacia sentir extrañamente tranquila y segura. Alice estaba encantada con el, ya que todas las noches se ponían a platicar, en cambio con migo era normal. No me hablaba ni me agredía. Como si no estuviese aquí. Algunas veces no podía evitar contemplarlo. Su divino rostro y sus impactantes ojos, Hermoso, así era Edward.

-Supongo- dije queriendo restarle importancia.

Ya era de noche, supongo, por que Emmett nos había traído comía. Me basaba en la comida para saber mas o menos que horas eran. Estupido pero útil.

Estaba acomodando la cama cuando abrieron la puerta y James apareció por ahí con su rostro serio y atemorizante como siempre. Avanzo por el cuarto y se sentó en la cama de alado, con su mirada fija en mi.

-Aly, es hora de dormir- la llame incomoda con las miradas de James sobre mi cuerpo.

-Voy a esperar a Eduald- dijo con una sonrisa y dando saltitos. Iba a hablar pero el hablo antes.

-El no vendrá- dijo fríamente. Alice se encogió y se subió a la cama. La arrope y le di un besito de buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Bella- dijo cerrando su ojitos.

-Buenas noches, Aly- tome las sabanas y la tape, pero como estaba nerviosa, mi pulsera se atoro. Cuando la jale se rompió y callo al piso.

Esa pulsera me la había dado mi abuelita antes de morir. Era un tesoro para mi y ahora se había roto.

Cuando me agache a recoger los pedacitos, sentí que alguien se ponía atrás de mi, no le tome importancia. Me iba a parar cuando sentí una nalgada.

Me voltee encabronada y me encontré con la cara sonriente de James.

-¿Qué madres te pasa?- dije viendo como se acercaba a mi con ojos lujuriosos.

-Tranquila, te gustara- susurro tomándome de la cintura.

-¡Aléjate!- grite y le pegue un manotazo. El sonrió aun mas.

-Me encantas, Isabella- dijo asquerosamente mientras me recostaba en la cama.

-¡Déjame, estupido!- dije pataleando pero el era mucho mas fuerte.

-Después que me divierta un poco- dijo y empezó a besar mi cuello.

Me daba tanto asco y miedo. ¿Así era mi final? ¿Violada por un maldito? Pues, si era así lo cambiaria.

Junte todas las fuerzas que pude y levante la pierna, pegándole en sus partes.

-¡Argh!- gruño alejándose de mi y tocándose ahí.

-Mira, maldita a mi nadie me gana- luego solo sentí una mano impactándose con fuerza contra mi mejilla, haciendo que soltara un grito que fue callado por su mano.

-¿Bella?- dijo la suave voz de mi hermana. Voltee y vi como me miraba con terror. Negué con la cabeza, diciéndole que no hiciera nada. Ella entendió y se alejo hacia una esquina sollozando.

James empezó a besar mi cuello y arranco mi blusa. Una lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

"_Edward … ven por favor"_ pensaba, rogando que en cualquier momento apareciera mi Edward y me sacara del infierno.

Las lagrimas brotaban con mas fuerza de mis ojos. Cuando pensé que había llegado mi momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a mi ángel.

Sus ojos se toparon con Alice, después volaron por la habitación hasta entrelazarse con los míos.

Todo fue muy rápido, de pronto James voló hacia el piso, donde estaba siendo salvajemente golpeado por Edward.

No sabia que hacer. Estaba como en shock, escuchaba todo pero no podía moverme. Por acto de reflejo me había parado de la cama y me había quedado ahí, inmóvil.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro, las piernas me temblaban, sentía que me iba a desmayar. Poco a poco me fui agachando hasta quedar hincada con mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo tratando de protegerlo.

Sentí como alguien se arrodillo a mi lado pero no podía asimilar nada. _"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_ era lo único que pasaba por mi mente. Unos calidos brazos me rodearon, transmitiéndome seguridad y dándome a entender que mientras estuviera en ellos nada me lastimaría. Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron y obtuve la respuesta a mi pregunta: Habían tratado de violarme.

Me aferre a la persona y deje que me llevara mientras yo lloraba con fuerza.

-Tranquila- susurro una suave voz mientras una mano me acariciaba la espalda con el fin de calmarme.

-Ya paso, tranquilízate- repetía una y otra vez. Poco a poco me fui calmando hasta que mi lloriqueo se convirtió en leves hipos.

-¿Mejor?- asentí y levante la cabeza para encontrarme con esas hermosas joyas esmeraldas que tenían tallada la preocupación pero cuando me vio ese sentimiento fue cambiado por una furia inexplicable.

-¿El. Te. Hizo. Eso?- pregunto dejando de acariciar mis cabellos, al principio no sabia a que se refería hasta que recordé los golpes. Baje la cabeza y tape mi rostro con mi cabello, el los aparto y se quedo viendo mi rostro.

-¡¿El te golpeo?!- grito asustándome, no pude reprimir una lagrima y asentí. Sentí como me levanto y me dejo en el piso mientras el caminaba directo a la puerta para matar a James.

Apenas se alejo , el miedo y la inseguridad se poso sobre mi. Rápidamente avancé hacia el y lo tome del brazo para que no cometiera otra tontería y se metiera en problemas con Carlisle.

-No, Edward … por favor- sollocé. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, pero ahí estaban las lagrimas dejando su paso amargo.

-Isabella, te lastimo- dijo tocando mi herida. Hice una mueca de dolor.

-Solo quédate con migo- susurre inconcientemente.

Cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras, me regañe internamente. Ahora ah de pensar que estoy locamente enamorada de el. _"Aun que no estaría muy equivocado" _¡Isabella, que piensas! Es obvio que no estas enamorada de Edward Masen, simplemente … te gusta … ¿Me gusta? ¡No, no puede ser!.

-Siempre- sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara alocadamente y la sangre se fuera de mi rostro. ¿Será que el …? No, un dios griego no se fijaría nunca en una chica estupida y normal como yo.

-Gracias- dije y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Pensé que me iba a rechazar pero me abrazo y me recostó sobre su pecho.

Me llevo hasta la cama y me sentó en ella, al momento en separarnos pude ver que su mirada se fijo en mi cuerpo, haciéndome sonrojar por la vergüenza. Mire hacia abajo y me percaté de que mi blusa seguía rota … _"Ni modo que se compusiera sola" _.

-Toma- dijo entregándome la playera que el cargaba, dejando así su escultural pecho descubierto, por unos minutos me quede embobada viendo su piel pálida como el marfil y lo bien que estaba formado.

-Gracias- dije aturdida.

Rodee la cama para quedar de espaldas a el y poderme cambiar. De reojo vi como cargaba a Aly que sollozaba ligeramente y la consolaba, no pude ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si, Eduald- contesto Alice asintiendo eufóricamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto y mi corazón se apretó.

-No se, yo estaba _dolmida_ y escuche gritos. Mi _helmana_ estaba peleando con el y luego el le pego muy _fuelte_ y luego le _dompi_o su blusa …- dijo entre sollozos.

_-_Y llegaste tu- finalicé sentándome a su lado y cargando a Alice que estaba mas dormida que despierta. El solo sonrió.

Tome a Alice y la pegue a mi cuerpo arrullándola hasta que se quedo dormida y la pase a la cama arropándola.

-Deberías dormir- dijo y se paro de la cama.

-No tengo sueño- mentí. Si tenia sueño pero prefería quedarme y contemplarlo como las anteriores noches.

- Estas cansada- dijo pasando sus dedos por mis ojeras, yo me estremecí ante su tacto.

-Dudo poder dormir-

-Trata-

Asentí y me metí a la cama abrazando a Alice, cerré los ojos y trate de dormir. Sentí por un rato la mirada penetrante de Edward y luego solo escuche unos pasos.

Cuando no escuche mas ruido abrí los ojos y me apoye en mi antebrazo. Lo busque y lo encontré en el mismo rincón de siempre en la misma posición de todas las noches y sus ojos cerrados.

Me quede ahí tumbada viéndolo por un buen rato y pensando en la batalla de sentimientos que tenia.

Sabia que sentía algo por Edward, pero no sabia que era, podía ser solo atracción física pero alguna parte de mi me decía que era algo mas fuerte pero ¿Qué? ¿Seria acaso que en este poco tiempo, de una manera u otra, juntos haya podido desatar en mi el amor? ¿Se le llamaría amor a primera vista? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Seria el tipo de amor que existe en los cuentos de princesas? ¿El que existe aun antes de que las personas se conozcan y que con una sola mirada pueden desatar la bomba? Tenia tantas preguntas y tan pocas, casi nulas, respuestas.

Trate de alejar cualquier pensamiento sobre el en mi mente y trate de conciliar el sueño, pero me era imposible. Volví a fijar mi vista en Edward y vi que se había resbalado un poco y quedado en una postura incomoda. Me levante y camine hacia el.

-¿Edward?- lo llame, haciendo que se asustara y se golpeara la frente con la pared. No pude ocultar una risita.

Abrió sus ojos y los clavo en los míos.

-¿Isabella?-

-Si. Siento levantarte- me disculpe sonrojándome.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto parándose.

-Me preguntaba … ¿Puedes acostarte con migo?- solté. ¡Yo no iba a decir eso! Se trataba que le iba a decir que durmiera en la otra cama no con migo. De seguro ahora ha de pensar que soy una cualquiera.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Es que no puedo dormir ¿Podrías acostarte a mi lado hasta que me duerma?- pregunte. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué diablos pasa con migo? Creo que mi lado menos razonable esta saliendo a flote, genial.

-No creo que sea correcto- dijo pero podía ver la lucha que se formaba en su interior y eso me hacia ligeramente feliz por que me daba un rayo de esperanza al pensar que tal vez el sintiera lo mismo que yo.

-¿Por favor?- pregunte haciendo un involuntario puchero.

Escuche que susurro algo sobre "el infierno" pero lo dijo tan bajo que lo mas seguro es que me lo haya imaginado. Sonreí y lo seguí.

Se acostó en la cama a lado de mi y paso su brazo por mi cintura, se sentía tan bien tenerlo a mi lado, me sentía protegida y como si ese fuese mi lugar. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y deje que la inconciencia me llevara, no sin antes saber la respuesta a mis preguntas.

"_Te quiero, mi Edward" _

**Rosalie. Prov. **

Hoy se cumplía una semana desde el secuestro y estaba mas triste de lo normal. No sabia lo que pasaría después, si las dejarían libres o … no.

Mi padre se la pasaba encerrado en el banco, pensando como hacer para robarlo, ya que ese había sido la orden del secuestrado para que nos devolvieran a Bella y Alice. En cambio, mi madre se la pasaba en la casa, por si alguien se le ocurría aparecer de nuevo.

-¿Rosalie, nos vamos?- pregunto la voz varonil de Emmett, mi nuevo amigo.

-Claro- sonreí y tome -como llevaba haciéndolo una semana- su mano para caminar hacia mi casa.

Emmett se había vuelto mi mejor amigo desde que llego aquí, era como hermano mayor, aun que sabia que sentía por el mas que un amor fraternal. El sabia todo sobre mi, un día le había contado sobre lo de mis hermanas y el me había escuchado y consolado, desde ese día me acompañaba hasta mi casa a pie. De la escuela a la casa estaba bastante lejos pero con solo tener su compañía me recorrería todo el país caminando.

-Hoy se cumple una semana- comento sorprendiéndome que llevara la cuenta.

-Si, la peor semana de mi vida- dije secándome una lagrima que se me había derramado.

-¿A poco tan malo es conocerme?- dijo tratando de levantarme los ánimos, amaba ese poder que tenia de arreglar todo con una sonrisa.

-No, conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado- confesé mirando sus penetrantes orbes negros que brillaban con algún sentimiento que no sabia identificar.

-Digo lo mismo- sonrió y sus característicos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto infantil y tierno.

Paro la caminata y se planto enfrente de mi, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Tomo mis dos manos y se acerco lentamente hacia mi. Mi corazón latía tal caballo en carrera y mis manos sudaban ligeramente.

Fui acercando mi rostro al mió y cerré los ojos justo en el momento en el que entre abría los labios, sintiendo su aliento golpearme, subí mis brazos y amolde mis manos a sus mejillas, el me tomo del cabellos y poso sus labios sobre los míos .

El beso fue lento y delicado, transmitiendo el amor que sentíamos por el otro, sus labios se amoldaban a los míos como dos perfectas piezas de puzzle. Cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire, nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Te quiero- dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Yo igual te quiero- dije sonriendo y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, era un silencio que hablaba por nosotros. En vez de ir de la mano, el llevaba su brazo alrededor de mis brazos y yo lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, mi madre nos recibió con una sonrisa, ella ya sabia que me gustaba Emmett y lo aceptaba de todo corazón.

-Nos vemos mañana, te quiero- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, igual te quiero- sonrió y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Se despidió de Renee y se alejo hacia su _hummer_ blanca, que siempre dejaba aquí por las mañanas para acompañarme a la escuela caminando. Lo vi alejarse y no pude evitar suspirar.

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?- pregunto mi madre, abrazándome por los hombros.

-Demasiado-

-Es un gran chico- dijo y asentí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Charlie tiene que entregar el dinero en una semana, pero aun que ya se cumplió una semana desde el secuestro, la visita de Carlisle fue tres días después, así que faltan tres días para que se acabe el tiempo de entrega =D era x si no le entendían.

**Reviews? **


	10. No podemos ser amigos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Charlie's. prov._

Junte todos los papeles que tenia en el escritorio y me incline hacia ellos para que no se viera el contenido.

-Pase- mi secretaria abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Sr. Swan, ya termino mi horario ¿desea algo mas?- pregunto educadamente. Voltee mi cara hacia el reloj y efectivamente marcaba las ocho con quince.

-No, puedes retirarte-

-¿Usted se quedara mas tiempo?- pregunto con la mirada fija en los papeles.

-Eh … no, tengo que irme a casa ya- dije levantándome de la mesa y guardando todo en mi portafolio.

Tanya se adentro a mi oficina y avanzo hasta mi, cosa que me puso mas nervioso, si eso era posible.

-¿Esta usted bien? Esta muy pálido- comento.

-Si, creo que me va a dar un resfriado-

-Oh, espero que se mejore, hasta mañana- dijo y sin mas salio de mi oficina. Suspire.

Termine de guardar los papeles y salí del banco. El camino a casa fue mas rápido de los esperado. Cuando llegue todas las luces estaban prendidas.

-Ya llegue- anuncie dejando el portafolio en el sillón.

-¡Papa!- grito Rose bajando las escaleras y tirándose a mis brazos.

-Wow, te ves … menos triste hoy- comente viendo que tenia una ligera sonrisa y el brillo de tristeza había disminuido en sus ojos; eso me hacia feliz.

-Estoy un poco menos triste-

-¿Se puede saber por que?- pregunte y ella se sonrojo.

- Nada mas. ¡Mama, papa ya llego!- grito alejándose de mi, yo solo reí.

Renee bajo y me saludo con un beso, luego sirvió la cena y nos sentamos todos a cenar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?- pregunto Renee preocupada, era obvio que se refería a _ese _trabajo.

-Bien, ya tengo todo listo, solo falta comprar las cosas- dije jugando con un pedazo de pollo, tratando de evitar los ojos de mi dos mujeres.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto la voz confundida de mi hija.

-Para el robo- contesto fríamente mi esposa. Pude escuchar como Rose contenía la respiración.

-¿Cu … cuando es?- su voz sonaba entrecortada, subí mi rostro y vi que estaba llorando. _"¡Maldito seas, Carlisle!" _

-No llores, todo estará bien, lo tengo perfectamente planeado- mentí tratando de consolarla, bueno no todo era mentira, si, lo tenia planeado pero no podía asegurar que todo estaría bien.

-¿Cuándo es?- volvió a repetir mas calmada.

-Mañana-

-¡¿Mañana!?- grito parándose de la mesa.

-Si, ya que es viernes y si todo sale bien, se darán cuenta del robo hasta el lunes-

-De acuerdo …- susurro saliendo de la cocina y subiendo a su cuarto.

La cocina quedo en total silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestras agitadas respiraciones y nuestros corazones latiendo como locos.

-¿Todo ha estado bien?- pregunte.

-Si, solo el jeep pasándose por el frente-

-¿Cada cuanto?-

-Cada hora o menos-

-Deben estar cerca- asegure, recordando las tácticas de Carlisle.

-¿Tu crees?-

-Si, deben estar en la misma sección que nosotros, a unos cuantos metros, lejos de la sociedad pero lo suficiente cerca de nosotros por cualquier cosa-

-Mmmm- contesto simplemente.

-Necesito que mañana vallas a tu trabajo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Necesitamos volver a lo "normal", para que nadie sospeche nada, así estaremos hasta que nos devuelvan a las niñas-

-Ok- dijo y finalizamos la conversación.

Terminamos de cenar y la ayude a limpiar la cocina, luego nos pusimos en la sala para repasar y mejorar algunas cosas del plan para mañana.

Como a la media noche nos fuimos a dormir, mañana seria un día largo ….

**Carlisle. Prov. **

Se había cumplido una semana, la mejor semana que he podido tener en estos dieciocho años. Era una sensación extraordinaria ver la cara de terror en Charlie y ver a su familia no dormir por el miedo a que llegara yo, su peor pesadilla ….

-Carlisle- saludo James que tenia varios moretones y el labio partido.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte, el solo hizo una mueca de odio.

-El estupido de Masen se puso agresivo- escupió con odio puro.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte tratando de ocultar una risa. Yo que siempre pensé que James era el mas violento del grupo, ahora me sale con que el débil de Masen le puso una paliza; increíble.

-Por que me quería divertir con la mayor de las Swan, la que esta bien buena-

-¡¿Qué?!- grite antes de soltar una risotada.

-Si, el llego y empezó a echar bronca- no podía aguantar mas la risa y comencé a retorcerme de risa en el piso.

-¡Se pelearon por esa estupida niñata!- decía entre risas, el solo me miraba encabronado.

-Ella no es ninguna estupida- dijo Masen que bajaba por las escaleras y nos fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mira Masen, mas te vale que vallas poniendo una línea entre ellas y tu, amenos que quieras que _ella_ pague por tu error- dije remarcando el "ella", no era difícil ver los sentimientos de Edward por la castaña y eso podría arruinar las cosas.

-De acuerdo- gruño y volvió por donde vino.

-Idiota- musitamos James y yo al mismo tiempo.

El resto del día paso igual que siempre, a excepción que conforme me acercaba la noche la excitación invadía mi cuerpo, al saber lo que Charlie tenia planeado para mañana.

_Edward's. prov._

_Aléjate de ella _

Las palabras de Carlisle, retumbaban en mi mente.

Alejarme de Isabella, algo imposible para mi, mas con lo que paso ayer. No podría dejarla, no cuando alguien quiera herirla, no podía dejarla por que sabia que la quería, simplemente ¡no podía!.

No.

Si podía y lo iba a hacer. La iba dejar por que yo no era el indicado para ella, la dejaría por que un monstruo no merece a un ángel, la dejaría por que yo solo le causaría daño, la dejaría por que la quería. Simplemente me alejaría de ella por su bien, aun que me duela demasiado, prefiero morir de amor, que dejar que la hieran o la … alejen para siempre de su familia.

Subí las escaleras, rumbo a mi habitación cuando alguien me intercepto.

-Edward- dijo la voz de Emmett.

-¿Qué onda?- dije pasando por su lado.

-¡¿Qué crees!?- grito entusiasmado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué?-

-Rose dijo que me quería y pues, yo le dije que igual- dijo emocionado.

Me alegraba que Em por fin pudiera estar con Rosalie, pero a la vez me daba envidia al saber que el seria feliz a lado de su amada y yo no.

-Felicidades. ¿Ya son novios?-

-Oh, se me olvido preguntarle, mañana lo haré-

-Bien, suerte-

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto sentándose en la rechinante cama.

-Me gusta Isabella- confesé cerrando los ojos, esperando su reacción.

-Wow, que bien, hermano-

-¡No, no esta bien!- grite jalándome los cabellos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por que Carlisle se dio cuenta y me amenazo con que si no me alejo de ella, el …- no pude terminar, me dolía el solo pensar que Isabella podía … ¡Argh!

-Lo siento, solo no te rindas- dijo y sin mas salio de mi cuarto, dejándome solo.

Estuve la mayor parte de la tarde recostado en mi cama con la mente en las nubes, no podía pensar en nada solo en una persona: Isabella.

Realmente me estaba volviendo loco, ni un minuto podía dejar de pensar en ella, quería tenerla entre mis brazos como ayer por la noche, era como una droga, una vez que sentí su cuerpo contra el mió y experimente esa sensación, solo quiero mas y mas, era como mi marca personal de heroína.

Suspire y me levante de la cama, salí del cuarto y camine hacia el ático. Llegue justo a tiempo para ver como Emmett salía de la habitación, solo me guiño el ojo.

-¡Eduald!- grito Alice tirándose a mi brazos, cosa que hacia siempre que me veía, obvio cuando estábamos solos.

-Hola, enana- la salude.

-Hola, Edward- escuche la voz dulce de Isabella, voltee y vi que estaba en la cama con el camisón puesto, se veía preciosa con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas … _"Dejarla" _me recordé.

-Hola- conteste fríamente, pude ver su expresión de confusión.

Me pase un buen rato jugando con la pequeña de Alice, entre ratos veía de reojo a Isabella y podía ver su mirada fija en mi con un poco de tristeza y ¿amor?, no debe ser solo mi imaginación, ella no puede sentir lo mismo por mi.

Cuando a Alice le empezó a dar sueño, la lleve hasta la cama y la recosté para que Isabella la tapara y arrullara.

-Edward …- susurro Isabella cuando dejo dormida a su hermana.

-¿Mmm?- respondí con el mismo tono frió y sin voltearla a ver, ya que sentía que si miraba sus ojos achocolatados, podría hacer cualquier pendejada de la cual me arrepentiría después.

- Cuando salga de aquí, te devolveré tu camisón, es que no …-

-Da igual- conteste sentándome en el mismo rincón.

Vi como se acomodo y se quedo ahí tendida boca arriba y sin dormirse. Los minutos pasaban y no se escuchaba ruido alguno y ella seguía despierta.

-¿Por qué tanta frialdad?- pregunto de repente.

-¿Qué?- dije tratando de evitar el tema.

-Si, pensé que éramos amigos- confeso con cierta vergüenza.

-No podemos ser amigos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Yo no te convengo- conteste con toda la verdad.

-No digas estupideces- dijo indignada. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Ella pensaba que yo le convenía?

-No son estupideces, no podemos ser amigos, yo solo soy tu secuestrador- dije y pude ver una mueca de disgusto.

- Tu no eres mi secuestrador, eres mi amigo- dijo con voz firme. Definitivamente era una cabezuda.

-Isabella, no podemos ser nada ¡Entiéndelo! Solo aléjate de mi si no quieres sufrir- dije con la voz llena de dolor.

- No me importa sufrir- dijo y por un momento pensé que no estábamos hablando de ser "amigos" si no algo mas pero eso era i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e .

-Eres masoquista, entonces-

-No, simplemente soy terca e idiota- me desafió.

-No te vez a ti misma con claridad- dije refiriéndome a lo de idiota, ya que con lo de terca no podía decir nada.

-No importa, solo seremos amigos y punto final- sentencio pero yo necesitaba alejarla de mi para que no sufriera. Y para eso necesitaba arriesgarme aun que me doliera.

-No quiero ser tu amigo- dije con voz fría y firme. Después de mis crueles palabras, todo quedo en silencio sepulcral.

-Lo hubiese dicho antes- dijo y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda. Después de un rato escuche un sollozo, estaba llorando.

Me sentía terrible por hacerla llorar, ella merecía ser feliz. Quería ir y abrazarla, diciéndole que la quería mas que a nada y que por eso tenia que alejarme.

-Lo siento- susurre.

-Da igual, buenas noches- dijo y finalizo la pelea.

Me recosté en la pared y me quede viendo a ese hermoso ángel que dormía tranquilamente. Me di la vuelta y cerré mis ojos deseando poder dormir. Estaba apunto de conseguirlo cuando una voz me distrajo.

-Edward …- susurro Isabella mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- Te quiero …- dijo y mi corazón se paro. Ella me quería al igual que yo a ella. Esbocé una gran sonrisa.

-Yo igual te quiero- dije y me dormí con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Reviews? **


	11. Robando el banco

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Charlie. Prov. _

Me levante mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, me pare de la cama lo mas silencioso posible y me metí a bañar. El agua fría destenso mis músculos y congelo mis pensamientos.

Me enrolle en una toalla y salí para encontrarme con mi esposa sentada en la orilla de la cama con la mirada perdida.

-Hola- salude sentándome a su lado. Ella ni se inmuto.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto clavando sus azules ojos en los míos.

- Con miedo, supongo- conteste con toda la sinceridad posible.

Movió su cuerpo y me abrazo con fuerza. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la apreté mas contra mi y bese sus cabellos. La sensación que me proporcionaba su tacto hizo que por minutos me olvidara de todo.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno- anuncio separándose de mi y saliendo de la habitación.

Me quede un rato ahí, tratando de asimilar lo que iba ha suceder hoy, algo que podría cambiar _nuestras _vidas, ya sea para bien o para mal. Suspire y me levante con camino al closet.

Como todos los días, tome mi traje negro y me vestí, me calce los mismos zapatos negros y pulidos, me eche el mismo perfume de hace casi dieciocho años y me peine de la misma manera, dándome cuenta que mi vida era como la de cualquier _pez gordo_, como había dicho Carlisle.

-Recuerden que tienen que actuar "normal"- le recordé a Renee que yacía en el porche con las lagrimas apunto de salir.

-Si, ten cuidado-

-Siempre- respondí limpiando una lagrima que se había derramado de sus hermosos ojos.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y admire cada rasgo de su rostro. Era tan hermosa y la amaba como hace diecinueve años, si no es que la amaba mas.

-Te amo- dije antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Ella me respondió enseguida. El beso fue lento, delicado y cargado de amor y … temor. Temor de perdernos, temor de perderlas, temor al pasado, temor a su venganza, temor a alejarnos.

-Yo igual, suerte- dijo cuando se separo de mi.

Junte por ultima vez nuestros labios y me aleje de la casa. Por ser quincena había mas gente en el banco y los trabajadores andaban de un lado a otro, deseando que acabara su turno. Eso me favorecía, todos estarían tan ocupados y ansiosos que nadie se tomaría el tiempo necesario para sospechar.

Apenas entre al banco pude ver el alboroto que había, calmando así los latidos alocados de mi corazón. Nadie se tomo la molestia de saludarme, ni siquiera Tanya que atendía llamada tras llamada por que la secretaria del señor Stuff había faltado y ella atendería las dos líneas; perfecto.

Pase la mayor parte de la mañana encerrado en mi oficina atendiendo clientes y recibiendo llamadas. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, decidí comer en el parque de enfrente con otros colaboradores.

-¡Charlie!- saludo Billy.

-Billy ¿Cómo has estado?- dije mientras tomaba asiento entre el y Harry Clearwater.

-Mejor que nunca, hermano ¿y tu?-

-Bastante bien- mentí.

-Me alegro, ¿Cómo esta Renee y las niñas?- pregunto. Hice como que no había captado y mordí mi sándwich.

-Ah, bien y ¿Jake, como va?- pregunte.

Billy Black era uno de mis mejores amigos, lo había conocido cuando entre a trabajar en el banco y por casualidad su hijo, Jacob estudiaba con Bella.

-Le va esplendido con su taller- Jacob había abandonado la escuela y había puesto un taller de autos con sus amigos.

-Que bien- dije finalizando la conversación .

Cuando regrese a mi oficina eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Tome mi portafolio y lo vacié, dejando los papeles bajo llave.

-Tanya, voy a salir, no dejes pasar a nadie a mi oficina, no tardare- mi secretaria asintió y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Salí y el cielo estaba nublado y corría un ligero viento, al parecer se aproximaba una tormenta. Camine rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento y me subí a mi auto.

Maneje en silencio hasta el mall, el que habían construido con un préstamo que yo había otorgado. Camine por las tiendas con paso lento mirando sus contenidos.

Paso mas o menos una hora para que consiguiera todo lo necesario. Cuando termine compre un helado y me senté en una banca viendo a la gente pasar.

---

--

-

-

El tiempo paso como agua entre mis dedos. Cuando vine a ver faltaban tan solo media hora para que cerraran el banco. Media hora para llevar acabo mi plan y la mayor estupidez de mi vida, claro no sin contar la de hace ya tanto tiempo.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que el toque de nudillos me asustó.

-Sr. Swan ya me voy- anuncio Tanya. Tome aire y me prepare mentalmente, aquí iniciaba mi plan.

-Si, yo también- dije. Tome mi portafolio y cerré el archivero con llave.

Salí junto con Tanya pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta "me di cuenta" que la luz estaba prendida.

-Oh, la luz-dije regresándome.

-Lo veré el Lunes- grito despidiéndose con la mano.

Entre de nuevo a mi oficina y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Camine hasta mi escritorio y apague la luz. Tanya se quedaría con la idea de que yo solo regrese a apagar la luz y me fui, perfecto.

Tome mi portafolio y me escondí lo mas posible bajo el escritorio. Escuche pasos en el pasillo y me hice-si era posible-mas pequeño.

Después de que todos salieran del banco, el guardia pasaba por todas las oficinas revisando que estuviesen cerradas. Escuche como giraban la perilla y luego el tintineo de unas llaves. Contuve la respiración deseando que se fuera pero oí el ruido de una llave siendo metida en el picaporte.

"_No abras, por favor, no abras, vete ya, por lo que mas quieras no abras" _

Cumpliendo mis peticiones, el hombre se alejo. Espere unos minutos mas antes de salir, cuando estuve seguro de que se había ido salí de mi escondite. Me acerque a la ventana y logre observar al guardia yéndose en su auto.

El viento soplaba mas fuerte, moviendo de lado a lado los árboles y causando un leve silbido al golpear contra la ventana. Suspire y me arme de fuerzas para terminar este _trabajo. _

Tome las cosas que había comprado y saque todo. Camine hasta la puerta de mi oficina y ahí me cambie mis lustrosos zapatos por unos tenis una talla mas chicos, me puse un suéter de lana barato -costo menos de cinco dólares- , unos guantes de látex y una gorra de doctor para que no se me cayera el pelo.

Camine hasta el baño de hombres, que estaban hasta el fondo y donde había un túnel de ventilación justo arriba de una taza y que daba a la bodega subterránea, de donde era mas fácil escapar. Entre en el túnel y talle el suéter contra las paredes, asegurándome de que algunos rastros de lana quedaran pegadas a el.

"_El misterioso ladrón del suéter de lana huyo por el túnel de ventilación"_

Deje algunas pelusas por el baño y salí de ahí. Fui hasta la oficina del director del banco y forcé la cerradura _"Fácil" _pensé cuando la puerta se abrió enseguida.

Con cuidado me dirigí hasta el archivero y abrí el ultimo cajón, saque los papeles y hasta el fondo estaba la hoja con las claves de las alarmas de las cajas fuertes y de las puertas. Todos sabían donde guardaban esa hoja. La tome y salí de ahí cerrando con seguro la puerta, de nuevo.

Fui hacia las cajas y las abrí con la contraseña que indicaba. _"No suenes, por favor" _rogué antes de abrir la caja y … no sonó nada, ninguna alarma, nada. Sonreí sastifecho.

Tome la bolsa negra y empecé a llenarlas de dinero pero no vaciándolas, ya que si la caja se cerraba sin dinero adentro las alarmas se soltarían. Repetí las misma operación con las cuatro cajas y cuando tuve el dinero que yo creí suficiente las cerré, no sin antes dejar unos mechones de pelo en ellas. Era obvio que _no_ eran míos, me los había encontrado en la calle.

Deje todo a como lo había dejado el guardia. Tome mis zapatos y los guarde en una bolsa junto con el suéter. Puse la clave en los sistemas de las cámaras y alarmas y los desactive, abrí las puertas y el helado viento me recibió. Rápidamente me cambie los zapatos y todos mis "utensilios" los metí a otra bolsa negra.

Salí del banco y pude sentir el viento helado que me calaba hasta los huesos. El cielo estaba mas oscuro, como si fuese luna nueva. Empecé a caminar desesperadamente y en el primer bote que vi tire toda prueba que me pudiera delatar. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi auto y metiéndome en el, cerrando de un puertazo.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que recapacitara …

Lo había logrado. Había robado el banco. No habían sonado las alarmas. Había salido bien. ¡Había robado _mi _banco!

Mire la bolsa repleta de dinero y sonreí orgulloso, no por robar el banco si no de haberlo logrado, entonces supe que si hubiese planeado el robo nada de esto estuviese pasado.

Maneje contento hasta mi casa. _"Lo hice, tendré a mi niñas" _era en lo único que pensaba. Cuando llegue a mi casa vi a mi hermosa Renee dando vueltas por el porche. Estacione el auto y corrí hacia ella. La tome entre mis brazos y di vueltas mientras la besaba.

-Lo logre- dije antes de hundirnos en un beso lleno de amor, felicidad y alivio, muy diferente al de la mañana.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews, alertas, etcétera ….

**¿Reviews?**


	12. El juego del gato al raton

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Charlie's. prov. _

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el robo. Todo Phoenix esta patas arriba. El banco ha sido cerrado temporalmente, ya que según la policía necesitaban analizar bien la escena del crimen.

Desde entonces no hemos recibido ni una llamada de Carlisle. Todo seguía igual, el mismo jeep frente a la casa y el mismo hombre dentro de ella.

Si, desde hace tres días el joven Emmett Cullen se la pasaba con mi pequeña Rosalie, mañana y tarde pegados. Había algo en su rostro que me hacia dudar. No dudar acerca de que quería a Rose, eso se podía ver en sus gestos cuando la miraba o tocaba. No era eso, era como si ocultase algo, algo muy fuerte.

-Charlie …- dijo Renee desviando su mirada del teléfono.

-No se, solo nos queda esperar a que llamen-

Como si nos hubiese escuchado, el teléfono sonó. Había esperado por días esta llamada y justo ahora no sabia que hacer. Con movimientos roboticos tome el auricular y me lo lleve al oído.

-¿Si?-

_-Hola, Charlie- _dijo Carlisle.

-Hola, Carlisle.

_-¿Tienes el dinero?. _

-Si.

_-¿Lo sabe alguien?. _

-No.

_-No has sido tonto como para llamar a la policía ¿verdad?. _

-Sabes las respuesta.

-_Bien, así me gusta. Estamos preparados para el siguiente nivel_- dijo y rió brevemente.

-¡Maldita sea! Tengo el dinero, solo devuélveme a mis hijas y te lo doy- dije enojado.

Todo se quedo en silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Arrepentido iba a hablar pero el se me adelanto.

_-No me des ordenes, Charlie. Si haces lo que te digo, las recuperaras, claro si conseguiste el dinero suficiente. _

-Escucha, es mas de …-

_-Que sea una sorpresa. _

-Estoy cansado de tu jueguitos, Carlisle-

-_¿Enserio? Pues yo no, y mi palabra es la única que vale-_

-Te lo advierto. ¡Has llevado las cosas demasiado lejos!- apenas dije esas palabras, sonaron tan manidas que me sentí estupido y desorientado.

_-¡Que duro! Pero en este juego, yo tengo las ases_- dijo con una carcajada.

Se quedo callada de nuevo. Conforme pasaban los segundos, mas me desesperaba. Parecía una olla express, apunto de explotar.

-_Así me gusta. ¿Qué horas son?- _

-Las cuatro- dije viendo mi reloj de muñeca.

_-Afina mas- _

-Las cuatro menos tres minutos-

_-Bien_-dijo- _Viene la parte mas emocionante. ¿Conoces las cabinas de teléfono que hay afuera de la farmacia Smth's en la calle East Plesant? Ahí compras tus medicinas_.

-Si- conteste. Tenia razón, ahí compraba mis medicinas y las de la familia.

_- En la tercera cabina desde la pared, a las cuatro y cinco. Solito, recuerda. Adiós. -_

-¿Qué?-

_-Mas te vale que te des prisa, si no llegas todo se ha acabado_- dijo y colgó.

Rápidamente volví a colgar el teléfono y camine hasta la salida.

-Voy con tigo- dijo Rose saliendo de la cocina.

-No, ire solo-

-Bueno, te sigo en mi auto-

-No, me pidieron ir solo-

Tome las llaves del auto y salí de la casa. Subí al auto y acelere. Cuando llegue ni siquiera mire el reloj, sabia que probablemente había llegado tarde. Corrí por la acera deseando que ningún policía me viera.

Oí el teléfono sonar y me lance a descolgarlo.

-¡¿Si!?-

_-¡Bien hecho, Charlie_!- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Ahora que?-

-_Al otro lado de la ciudad, frente al stop and shop, donde Renee hace las compras. Ocho minutos. Charlie …. _

-¿Si?-

_-Mira debajo del teléfono y coge lo que hay_- dijo y colgó.

Palpé debajo del teléfono y encontré algo pegado, lo saque y vi que era una brújula. La guarde en mi bolsillo y sin perder mas el tiempo salí disparado al carro.

Maneje a una velocidad, que pensé jamás conducir pero estaba desesperado. Me pase varios altos y rebase algunos carros que tocaron sus claxon, indignados. Cuando entre en el estacionamientos sentía que estaba bañado en sudor, toque mi frente y así era, estaba todo sudado. Salí del coche y corrí hacia la cabina.

Todo estaba silencioso y solitario, dándole un toque mas tenebroso a la situación. El teléfono no sonaba. Mire a mi alrededor, esperándome encontrar con algunos hombres vestidos de negros y encapuchados, que llevaran filosos cuchillos. Pero no había nadie.

Mire mi reloj, pero este no me decía nada, aun así sabia que había llegado antes del horario dicho.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez me sentía mas desesperado. Busque hasta debajo de las rocas, otro teléfono, esperando que me halla equivocado pero no había otro mas.

"_Suena, maldita sea" _pensé golpeando el teléfono. Tardaron unos minutos mas, hasta que por fin, sonó.

Descolgué el teléfono y me lo lleve al oído.

-¿A dónde?-

-_El almacén de repuestos agrícolas Harris, en la carretera nueve. Esta a ocho kilómetros y se que lo conoces por que es donde compras las semillas y el árbol de navidad. Tienes seis minutos_.- Colgué y salí corriendo al auto.

A lo lejos pude ver el cartel que anunciaba la tienda y acelere mas. Llegue derrapando, de seguro ya han pasado los seis minutos. Baje del carro y busque el teléfono, pero cuando lo encontré se me paro el corazón.

Había una mujer usando el teléfono.

Corrí hacia ella, y la mujer me miro.

-Acabo enseguida-

-Es una _emergencia_-

-Escucha, mamá, tengo que colgar. Pasaré a recoger a los niños en cuanto haga las compras. -

-Por favor ….- susurre.

-Alguien necesita el teléfono. Llegare temprano- alargue la mano hacia el auricular.

-¡¡Cuelgue!!- grite desesperado. Ella me miro furiosa.

-Si, llevare le brócoli- siguió hablando. Desesperado y fuera de mi, le arrebate el auricular y lo colgué de golpe.

-¡Debería llamar a la policía!- si supiera …-¡Es usted un mal educado!

Le di la espalda y escuche como se alejaba por la grava. Mire el teléfono. Cuando este sonó lo descolgué aliviado.

-Lo siento había una persona ocupándolo-

-_Wow, no creí que alguien hablara desde ahí, es tan solitario. En fin, ¿Cuánto tardas en llegar a Lewerett __*****__?._

-Veinte minutos-

-_Ok. De camino al centro de la cuidad, hay un Seven Eleven, a lado de la gasolinera de Mobil; El teléfono esta enfrente. Veinte minutos. _

Conduje-de nuevo- a gran velocidad y en pocos segundo, ya estaba manejando por la carretera secundaria, que estaba llena de curvas. La había recorrido miles de veces pero aun así, me resultaba extraña.

En varias ocasiones, estuve a punto de salirme de la carretera, pero lograba dar el volantazo. Baje la ventanilla y el aire fresco me dio un poco de paz.

Cuando por fin vi la gasolinera y la tienda, me faltaban unos minutos para completar los acordados. Me detuve enfrente de la cabina y me baje del auto, corriendo hacia el teléfono.

El teléfono no sonaba. Espere pensando que Carlisle estaba jugando con migo de nuevo. Conforme pasaron los minutos, mi ansiedad crecía y fui pasando de la incomodidad a la preocupación, luego al miedo y por ultimo, el pánico total.

El maldito teléfono seguía sin sonar. Recorrí la gasolinera, en busca de otro teléfono, y encontré una cabina solitaria, situada a la orilla de la carretera, entre la gasolinera y el estacionamiento de la tienda. _"Podría ser ese … no el me dijo que aquí"_

Mire el reloj y vi que ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde la hora estipulada. Pasaron los segundos y mire de nuevo el otro teléfono. _"¿Será .."_

No había nadie, todo estaba silencioso. Agudicé el oído y escuche un leve sonido … como un teléfono.

Casi inconcientemente camine hacia la otra cabina. Un auto paso a mi lado y apago el sonido, no me importo y seguí mi camino. Cada vez el sonido se hacia mas fuerte.

Me pare a medio camino, viendo las dos cabinas preso de la indecisión. Entonces apreté el paso, el timbre resonaba en mis oídos. Cuando estuve casi seguro que era esa cabina, empecé a caminar mas rápido, hasta llegar a correr.

Entonces vi a un empleado de la gasolinera abrir la puerta de la cabina y descolgar el teléfono con expresión perpleja. _"¡¡NO!!" _pensé corriendo mas rápido.

Corrí a toda velocidad por el solitario estacionamiento.

-¡¡NO!!- grite- ¡¡NO CUELGUE!!

Vi al hombre mirar el teléfono con cara de asombro.

-¡Estoy aquí, maldita sea!- gritaba mientras corría y movía los brazos desesperadamente- ¡Estoy aquí!

El hombre se giro y me miro.

-¿Usted es Charlie?- pregunto.

-¡SI!- respondí agitado.

-Tiene una llamada-

Tome el auricular y lo pegue a mi oreja.

-¡Estoy aquí!- dije cerrando la puerta ante la mirada perpleja del joven.

_-Pensé que no lo conseguirías, bien hecho_- dijo con fingido entusiasmo.

-¡Dijiste el seven Eleven!-

_-Tienes que ser mas flexible. _

-Dijiste ahí y ahí estuve-

_-Tranquilo, Charlie- _

-¿Ahora que?-

_-Te diré las instrucciones solo una vez, ¿De acuerdo?- _

-No … Si. Adelante

_-¿Preparado?- _

Suspire y respire hondo.

-Si-

_-Coge tu brujuela y conduce cinco kilómetros al norte y nueve al este. En la bifurcación, dos kilómetros al noreste; después detén el coche. Al oeste veras un prado: camina hasta que veas una marca. Después espera ¿Ok?- _

-Repítemelas, por favor-

_-Charlie, estoy siendo justo, pero me da la impresión que no aprecias mis esfuerzos_- rió cruelmente- _De acuerdo: cinco kilómetros al norte, nueve al este y dos al noreste- dijo y colgó. _

Volví a colocarme al volante y puse el medidor de kilometraje a cero. Pase una mano por mi cabeza, queriendo ahuyentar el mareo que sentía y la sensación de estar atrapado en un torbellino. El corazón me latía desbocado. Trate de calmarme y repetí las instrucciones como si fueran un mantra diabólico. Saque la brújula, la aguja bailo unos segundos y luego se detuvo. Vi que podía ir al norte por la carretera secundaria. Arranque el auto y me puse en marcha.

Esta vez, conduje despacio, viendo el paisaje. La tierra era color marrón, los árboles ennegrecidos, con sus ramas desnudas recortándose contra la ultima luz del atardecer. De pronto el mundo parecía primitivo y hostil. La carretera se hizo de grava y el coche empezó a derrapar. Atravesé prados y colinas desoladas, hasta que encontré el primer sitio donde debía doblar y seguí con mi camino pendiente de los kilómetros. Cuando encontré la bifurcación, cheque la brújula y vi hacia donde tenia que ir para el noreste.

Por un momento, me sentí súbitamente excitado, en tan solo pensar que vería a mis hijas. Pero una voz en mi cabeza me recordó que estábamos tratando con Carlisle, y que era mejor no hacerse vagas ilusiones. Mire de nuevo el kilometraje. Estaba llegando.

Apenas quedaba luz diurna y el suelo se cernía amenazador y cada vez mas negro. Salí del coche e inspeccione el prado que se extendía delante de mi. Había un seto y un pequeño y viejo muro de piedra que me llegaba hasta la cadera. Como a un kilómetro de distancia, empezaban unos terrenos baldíos. Me subí al muro y trate de divisar alguna marca.

Camine por el prado, llenándome de barro hasta los tobillos, pero libere una pierna y seguí andando por el resbaladizo terreno. Los tenis se me fueron empapando, después los calcetines y, por ultimo, los pies. Tropecé y me caí junto con el maletín lleno del dinero que había pasado de la bolsa al portafolio. Me levante y seguí caminando.

"_¿Qué estoy buscando?" _me pregunte con los ojos bien abiertos mientras trataba encontrar algún tipo de señal. Casi no había luz y con la oscuridad también crecía mi desesperación.

Mire hacia la carretera y calcule que había recorrido casi medio prado. _"Tiene que estar por aquí". _

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunte en voz alta- ¿Dónde?

Avancé veinte metros mas y entonces distinguí una estaca de madera con una raya fluorescente pintada clavada en el suelo. _"Es eso",_pensé, y eche a correr.

Poco después, me detuve en seco. Mire la estaca y vi que no tenia ninguna señal, ningún mensaje escrito, nada que indicara que fuera algo mas que una estaca a mitad del prado. Me sentí confuso y consternado.

Respire hondo y trate de tranquilizarme y razonar. _"Me dijo que esperara aquí sus instrucciones" _me decía a mi mismo.

Paso una hora y me di cuenta que Carlisle no iba a venir. Espere otra hora, hasta que me arte de estar ahí como idiota. Me aleje de ahí y me dio temor no poder encontrar el camino de vuelta entre esa oscuridad espesa como la tinta.

La desesperación me impedía pensar y avancé como un autómata por el prado hacia donde creí que había dejado el auto. Era como si el tiempo que había dedicado a correr de un lado a otro de la ciudad, fuera lejano, como is hubiese pasado hace años y no un poco de horas antes.

Resbale y caí de cara; permanecí unos segundo con la cabeza hundida en la tierra. Después, me levante y sentí sabor a sangre en el labio, debí rompérmelo. Me subí al muro y divise mi auto a unos cuantos metros en la carretera.

Mientras caminaba pensé en que diría al llegar a casa. Abrí la puerta y me senté al volante mientras continuaba pensando. Estaba tan furioso que no sentía ira, solo un inmenso vació.

Arranque el coche y metí la marcha. No tenia ni idea de que le diría a Renee y Rose. Las ruedas derraparon ligeramente mientras giraba. _"Lo que me faltaba, quedarme aquí botado", _pensé, pero por suerte el auto siguió andando.

Me pregunto, si llamara esta noche o mañana, trate de imaginar el plan que propondría pero me era imposible. Aunque si estoy seguro, de que le exigiría a mis hijas a cambio del dinero, aunque dudo que acepte, como dijo: Ella tiene las ases.

Baje la velocidad a medida que me aproximaba a la bifurcación y pensé en la decepción de Renee y en que podría decirle para disfrazar la desesperación que sentía. Respire despacio y comencé a girar a la izquierda, tratando encontrar el camino a casa.

Entonces grite.

Unos faros me deslumbraron y tuve que dar un volantazo para evitar chocar con un coche que había salido de la oscuridad como un espectro y se dirigía a mi. Escuche el sonido del motor y las ruedas patinando en la grava mientras trataba de frenar. Por fin se detuvo con un fuerte chirrido.

Levante la mano para protegerme de la luz y note como alguien abría la puerta del coche. Me volvi y vi a Carlisle apuntandome con un revolver en la cara y retiro el seguro con un chasquido que me lleno de panico.

-El dinero, Charlie, dámelo-

La voz se me fue, estaba en pánico, no podía hablar. Me arme de valor y grazne:

-Mis hijas …

-Dame le dinero o te mato aquí mismo-

-Quiero a mis hijas- repetí con voz temblorosa.

-¡Mátalo!- grito una voz en la oscuridad-¡Mátalo, ahora mismo!

Agarre el maletín con fuerza y lo pegue a mi pecho. La voz de Carlisle sonaba perfectamente tranquila.

-Piensa, sobreponte. Podrías morir aquí y entonces esto no tendría fin y ellas nunca volverían a casa. Puedes luchar pero no ganar. Dame el dinero y vive.

Entonces se oyó otra vez la voz.

-¡Mátalo!- agudice el oído y reconocí la voz como la de James. Mire hacia la oscuridad tratando de verlo.

-Charlie, usa la cabeza- continuo Carlisle con voz serena y señalo el maletín con la pistola- Dámelo, ¿no ves que puedo quitártelo cuando quiera?

Le entregue el maletín y Carlisle lo dejo en el suelo detrás de ella y siguió empuñando el arma.

-Buen chico, Charlie- dijo.

Después me quito las llaves del coche sin que yo pudiera impedirlo.

-Las dejare cincuenta metros mas adelante, la señal será el freno de mi coche. Estarán en el centro, las encontraras si buscas con cuidado-

-Mis niñas ….- susurre.

-Contare el dinero y me pondré en contacto-

Dio un paso atrás y cogio el maletín del suelo. Casi me caigo del coche al tratar de sujetarlo, el se giro y me apunto al pecho.

-Sígueme el juego-

Me dio la espalda y camino hasta su auto con una carcajada cruel. Escuche el auto derrapar y dar la vuelta. A medio camino freno por unos segundos y acelero. Ahí estaban mis llaves.

Camine hasta donde se había parado, o eso pienso y como no tenia nada mas que hacer, me arrodille en busca de mis llaves.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

En este capitulo nada me pertenece, el dialogo y la trama es propiedad de John Katzenbach, autor del libro "Un asunto pendiente" en el cual esta basado el fic. A mi solo me pertenece el cambio de tercera persona a primera y el cambio de personajes.

"**¡REVIEWS?"**


	13. Encontrandolas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Renee. Prov. _

Me senté en la cama de mi pequeña Alice y tome su peluche entre mis manos. _"Cuantos las extraño" _pensé apretando con fuerza el peluche. Ordene un poco su habitación, hasta que sonó el teléfono. Baje corriendo las escaleras, pero Charlie ya había respondido.

-¡¿Qué!?- grito. Camine y me puse a su lado, tallándole la espalda.

- …. -

-Carlisle, te di todo, no tengo mas-

- …. -

- ¿Seguro?-

- ….-

-De acuerdo, eso, ni un centavo mas y quiero a mis hijas- le dijeron algo y colgó el teléfono.

Avanzo hasta el sillón y se dejo caer, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Me senté a su lado y lo abrasé, tratando de transmitirle todo el apoyo que le brindaba.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-Quiere mas dinero- sus palabras me cayeron como baldazo de agua fría.

¿Mas dinero? ¿Ahora, que? ¿Robamos al presidente?. Todo esto me estaba hartando, era como el juego del gato y el ratón. Nunca acabaría, le daremos el dinero, esperaremos y el pedirá mas, así seguirá la cadena. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a jugar mas su juego.

-¡Ya estoy harta de su maldito juego!- grite levantándome del sillón, tome mi suéter y salí azotando la puerta.

Maneje por no se cuanto tiempo, tampoco se por donde, simplemente … maneje. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, nublándome la vista. Me salí de la carretera y frene. Recargue mi cabeza en el volante y rompí en sollozos. Saque toda las lagrimas aguantadas y los gritos de frustración acumulados. Me desahogue como no podía hacerlo en casa, donde tenia que aparentar ser fuerte por mi hija. Llore hasta que las lagrimas se acabaron, Golpee hasta que mis puños me dolieron y grite hasta que mi garganta se desangrara, Hice todo lo que quería hacer días. Sacar toda la frustración que sentía, al no poder hacer nada por mis pequeñas. Se trata que una madre, daría su vida por sus hijas, las protegería y ¿Qué hago yo? Me quedo sentada esperando un milagro; decepcionante.

Me seque las lagrimas y me sorbí las la nariz. Ahora tendría que ver donde estoy. Mire a mis alrededores y me percate que ma hallaba justo enfrente de mi oficina de trabajo. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado aquí? Lo pensé un rato, y decidí bajarme y pasar un rato ahí, lejos de todos.

Cuando entre, rápidamente me recibió mi secretaria.

-¡Sra. Swan, que gusto verla!- dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

- Buenos … días, Lilia- salude educadamente y seguí de largo hacia mi oficina.

Mi escritorio estaba repleto de archivos y papeles regados. Tome aire y lo volví a soltar, lentamente. Lilia sabia que me gustaba todo ordenado.

-¡Lilia!- grite.

-¿Si?- contesto asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que es todo este desastre?-

-El trabajo que le mando el jefe-

-Lo quiero ordenado, ahora- me miro y asintió.

En lo que ordenaba mi escritorio, me pare enfrente de la ventana, que tenia una hermosa vista. Gracias a que mi oficina estaba en el ultimo piso del edificio, podía ver casi todo Phoenix desde mi enorme ventanal.

-Listo-

-Gracias, te puedes retirar- espere a que saliera y me deje caer en mi silla.

"_¿Cómo diablos llegue hasta aquí?" _me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Era raro que a todos los lugares a los que solía concurrir cuando estaba triste, hoy hubiese "decidido" venir hasta mi oficina. ¿Será que mi subconsciente sabia algo? Pero … ¿De que me servia estar en mi oficina? ¿Qué solucionaría esto? Entonces, como un flash me llegaron las palabras de Charlie ….

**Flashback**

_-Deben estar cerca- aseguro con la mirada perdida. _

_-¿Tu crees?- _

_-Si, deben estar en la misma sección que nosotros, a unos cuantos metros, lejos de la sociedad pero lo suficiente cerca de nosotros por cualquier cosa- _

**Fin del Flashback. **

"_Misma sección, a unos cuantos metros, lejos de la sociedad" _Me repetí mentalmente.

¡Era obvio! Estaban cerca, y yo podía saber exactamente donde, después de todo yo estaba a cargo de aquella área, donde estábamos los dos. El y nosotros, encerrados en un circulo, aquel que yo exploraría hasta encontrarlo.

Rápidamente abrí mis cajones y busque los archivos de hace un mes. Conociendo a Carlisle no tendría la paciencia suficiente de vigilarnos por mas de un mes, ni siquiera esperaría un mes y medio, el era de acción rápida, por eso fracasaba.

Saque los archivos de las casas rentadas y los acomode en orden sobre mis escritorio. Me acomode en la silla y empecé a revisar los papeles.

-Se te olvido algo, Carlisle. Estas en mi territorio- susurre cuando encontré las casas sospechosas.

Tome los papeles, que contenían-según yo- las probables casa y guarde los demás. Salí de mi oficina y le dije a Lilia que ya me iba. Me subí al auto y acelere hacia la primera casa.

Quedaba casi al final del condado, en un lugar solitario y a unos metros de la carretera, pero demasiado lejos de su casa, aun así condujo hasta ahí. Cuando llegue no pare el auto, solo disminuí la velocidad. La casa era de madera oscura, con un porche lleno de flores y un columpio, en la entrada había una resbaladilla desgastada y un viejo auto. Me pare mas delante de la casa y espere ver algún movimiento. Después de unos momentos, vio a salir a un señor mayor de edad, vistiendo un lustroso traje y subirse a su auto, no sin antes despedirse con la mano de su esposa.

No era. No estaban ahí.

Voltee la cabeza y acelere el auto hacia la segunda opción. La otra casa, quedaba del lado contrario a esta, estaba bastante lejos de la carretera y a unos metros de unas colinas, estaba a quince minutos de su casa, no muy lejos, lo suficiente. Pero toda esperanza se desvaneció al pasar enfrente de la casa y ver a una viejita meciéndose en el porche. Mi ojos se llenaron de agua, no solo por la ilusión rota, también por que aquella viejecilla me recordaba mucho a mi madre, quien había muerto hace ya diez años. La pobre murió de tristeza, tristeza por que me fui, me aleje de ella. Tal vez también, sea ese mi destino, morir de tristeza.

No.

Yo rescatare a mis hijas, sea sola o acompañada, con ventaja o desventaja, yo ire por ellas, aun que sea lo ultimo que haga.

Con la motivación mas fuerte que nunca, partí hacia la tercera opción, la ultima. Era una casa totalmente aislada, a su alrededor no había mas que terrenos baldíos y estaba a tan solo seis minutos de mi casa. Por suerte, no tenia que pasar por mi casa, ya que venia del lado contrario, si no Charlie me vería y seria capaz de seguirme.

Disminuí mi velocidad al pasar enfrente de la casa. Todo estaba oscuro y no había ruido ni movimientos, dentro ni fuera de ella. Estacione el auto a unos cuantos metros mas adelante y me quede observándola. Algo en mi interior se movía, como un presentimiento, no se si bueno o malo pero era un presentimiento. Al ver que no pasaba nada, decidí bajarme.

Tome la pistola que estaba escondida bajo unos papeles en el asiento del pasajero. Me preocupaba que la munición estuviera pasada y nos disparara bien. Pero comprendí que si necesitaba usar el arma era por que todo estaba perdido. Respire profundo y me baje del auto.

Empecé a caminar con cuidado por el amplio terreno, sabia que era peligroso pero la necesidad era mas fuerte y por eso agradecía a que el sol ya se estuviese ocultando y la oscuridad fuera espesa, como cuando hay luna nueva, así será mas difícil ser vista, aun que no imposible.

Me di cuenta que estaba en medio de la carretera, cuando escuche el ruido de un auto acercándose. Desesperada busque donde esconderme. Corrí y me agache atrás mi auto. Espere y vi como una camioneta negra pasaba a gran velocidad por la oscura carretera. Cuando estuve segura que se había alejado lo suficiente, salí de mi escondite.

Voltee hacia a mi alrededores y lentamente empecé a penetrarme en el solitario terreno. Poco a poco la oscuridad iba aumentando y me dificultaba la vista. Seguí caminando por el lado izquierdo, a varios metros alejados de la vieja casa de madera. De pronto me tope con una barda a medio terreno. Me escondí atrás de ella y mire por encima de esta.

Analicé bien la casa y supe que era la típica casa de un campesino. En la parte de abajo, la cocina, comedor, sala y un baño, en el segundo piso, las habitaciones y hasta arriba un ático al igual que un sótano hasta bajo. Me quede un rato ahí vigilando, cuando vi movimientos dentro y la luz se prendió, revelando una silueta que reconocí, casi inmediatamente.

Esa silueta alta, desgarbada y a la vez ruda, no era nada mas ni nada menos de aquel hombre con quien compartí un delito hace ya tantos años.

James Gigandet.

Era el, era su figura, lo sabia. Y donde estaba el … estaba Carlisle. ¡Claro! Estaban juntos en esto. Eso significaba que ellas, mis niñas están aquí, a unos cuantos metros de mi. La alegría invadió mi cuerpo y el orgullo femenino recorría mis venas al saber que había logrado encontrar a mis pequeñas.

Empuñe la pistola y me quede ahí pensando en que hacer. Una parte de mi, quería ir ahí y sacarlas pero esa misma parte sabia que era algo imposible que yo los venciera a ellos, que quien sabe cuantos eran. No pelearía hoy, pero si estaba segura de que vendría por ellas.

-Estoy aquí, mis niñas. Vendremos por ustedes, muy pronto- dije muy bajito, deseando que el viento se llevara esas palabras y las filtraras por sus oídos.

Antes de ir a mi casa, pase por el centro comercial y compre algunas cosas que necesitaría. Como dije, no me quedaría sentada esperando un milagro, no ahora que sabia donde estaban.

Tome las bolsas y las metí en la cajuela de mi auto. Me subí a el y maneje hasta mi hogar, donde me esperaban mi marido y mi hija.

Todas las luces estaban prendida y el auto de Charlie estacionado en la entrada, al igual que el BMW de Rose, me estacione atrás de este ultimo y baje con las bolsas en las manos.

Apenas abrí la puerta, tuve a Charlie zarandeándome por los hombros.

-¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste!? ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba!?- gritaba eufórico.

Me solté de su agarre y lo rodee para poder pasar a la sala, donde estaba Rose viendo a su padre divertida. Deje las bolsas en el piso y los encare.

-Las encontré- dije y me miraron con los ojos pelados.

-¡¿Qué!?-

-Encontré a mis pequeñas e iremos por ellas- dije con voz firme.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**¿Reviews? **


	14. Dulces sueños

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Alice's. prov. _

-¡Ya voy!- dije corriendo y saltando sobre la cama. Bella rió y me tapo con la vieja colcha.

Teníamos mucho tiempo encerradas en este cuarto feo y ruidoso, no me gustaba para nada, parecía de esos cuartos que aparecen en las películas de terror que no me dejan dormir por las noche, aunque son muy divertidas. Todavía me acuerdo de cómo llegamos aquí. Fue después de salir de la escuela, un hombre se había acercado y nos había hablado, de ahí solo recuerdo haber llegado hasta aquí con los ojos vendados.

Aquí conocí a Eduald y a Emmett. Ellos son mis mejores amigos, aparte de Angela, a quien ya no he podido ver y la extraño muchote, igual que a mi mami, papi y a mi hermanita Rose. Eduald, bueno algo así por que no puedo pronunciar su nombre muy bien pero ya he mejorado, el es a quien mas veo y me gustaría que se casara con mi hermanita Bella, harían una linda pareja y yo se que ellos se quieren mucho, casi como lo hacen Emmett y Rose. Emmett cree que yo no se que el es novio de mi hermanita, pero yo ya lo vi en uno de mis sueños.

-Buenas noches, Ally- me dijo Bell's dándome un besito de buenas noches.

-Te quiero- dije bostezando.

-Yo también, duérmete-

-¡Hasta mañana, Eduald!- grite moviendo mi mano.

-Buenas noches, Alice- escuche que dijo antes de que cayera en la inconciencia.

_Era una casa de madera oscura y con un pequeño porche, alrededor no había nada mas que terrenos solos. Era de noche y la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo. _

_A lo lejos había una barda y atrás de ella unos cerros. De pronto de atrás de esa barda aparecieron dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer vestidos de negros y con armas en sus manos. _

_Esas dos personas se fueron acercando y la luz alumbro sus caras, eran papa y mama. Caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa con decisión y de ahí todo se volvió borroso, solo pude escuchar varios disparos y un grito desgarrador ….._

-¡Ah!- grite sentándome de golpe en la cama.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué paso?- dijo desesperada mi hermana mientras me abrazaba.

-Un … sueño- conteste entre sollozos.

Eduald se había acercado y se había sentado a mi lado.

- ¿Qué soñaste?- pregunto Bella.

-Isabella, debió ser una pesadilla- le dijo Eduald y pude ver el brillo en los ojos de mi hermana, aquel que le salía cuando le decía "Isabella".

-¿Qué soñaste, Ally?- insistió.

-A mi papi y mami en una casa …- susurre entonces comprendí mi sueño o mejor mi visión. Era de esos "sueños" que tenia pero se hacían realidad, no se como pero los tengo desde muy chiquita.

-¿Qué mas?- presiono mi hermana. Ella ya sabia de _esos_ sueños.

-Ellos vendrán por nosotros- conteste con alegría. Al fin podría salir de aquí y ver a mi familia.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Mami y papi, vendrán por nosotras, pronto-

_Renee's. Prov. _

Todo estaba listo. Las armas estaban cargadas y arriba del mercedes negro de Charlie, el mas silencioso y rápido bueno después de el de Rosalie. Todos estábamos listos.

-Lista- dijo Rose bajando por las escaleras.

Ella iba vestida al igual que yo, un pantalón negro, una blusa negra de tirantes y un chaleco antibalas. Fue difícil conseguir el chaleco, pero después de algunas "propinas" logre obtener tres de ellos, al igual que potentes armas.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Charlie entrando a la casa.

-Claro ¿Rose?-

-Seguro- respondió saliendo de la casa.

Le di la dirección a Charlie, quien iba en el piloto y acelero con fuerza. En el camino fuimos repitiendo el plan. Todo estaba perfecto, solo faltaba rezar para que saliera bien.

Cuando pasamos enfrente de la casa, mi corazón empezó a latir furiosamente y la adrenalina empezó su recorrido por mis venas, a tal grado que la cabeza me palpitaba.

-Estaciónate mas adelante- dije.

Hizo caso a mis instrucciones y avanzo unos cuantos metros. Rosalie iba en total silencio pero podía ver las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Rose?- dije cuando Charlie se estaciono.

-¿Si, mama?- contesto con la voz levemente entrecortada.

-No tienes que hacer esto-

-Lo se … pero quiero hacerlo-

-¿Estas segura? No quiero obligarte a …-

- No me están obligando a nada, yo quiero ir por mis hermanas-

-En ese caso … ¿Estas lista?-

-Mas que nunca- dijo tomando su arma y bajando del auto.

La oscuridad era menos espesa que la noche pasada y había luna llena, que alumbraba el terreno lo suficiente para ser visto, lo peor que el único lugar donde ocultarse era la barda a unos metros. Esto dificultaba mas las cosas.

Empezamos a adentrarnos al terreno con paso lento y medido. Cuando llegamos a la barda nos escondimos atrás de ella. La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, a excepción del pequeño foco del porche. En la entrada estaba un mercedes-benz negro, de seguro perteneciente a Carlisle.

-¿Saben todos el plan, verdad?- pregunte volteándome hacia ellos. En estos momentos, me sentía como toda una criminal. Y debo aceptar que no se siente tan mal, de echo sentir la adrenalina correr por tu cuerpo con una fuerza imparable, se sentía muy, muy bien.

-Si- respondieron a coro.

-Bien. Rose, por favor no te muevas de aquí, pase lo que pase no salgas ni dispares, nada.- dije tomando su cara entre mis manos.

-¿Entonces para que vine? ¿A ver?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Rose, no quiero que te pase nada, no soportaría perder a otra hija-

-¡Mama no las hemos perdido! ¡Horita las vamos a recuperar!-

-Lo se, solo hazme caso y no hagas ninguna estupidez-

-De acuerdo- acepto rodando los ojos. Pero la conocía mas que eso y sabia que si algo salía mal no se quedaría aquí como se lo había pedido.

-Promételo- le dije aunque sabia que no serviría de nada. Rose era de las que por su familia y amigos, rompería la promesa mas importante del mundo.

-No puedo prometer nada, pero haré lo que pueda-

-Solo cuídate, te amo-

-Igual los amo- asentí y la abrasé tan fuerte como pude, le di un beso en la frente y tras una ultima mirada, camine junto con Charlie hacia la casa.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano y agachados entre la oscuridad y atravesamos el terreno, quedando a centímetros de la puerta y quizás a unos pocos metros de nuestras hijas. Como lo planeamos, nos escondimos detrás de auto negro. Por suerte los vidrios eran polarizados, si no se nos viera alguna parte de nuestras melenas.

-Recuerda, quédate aquí. Entrare primero yo y luego tu ¿Ok?- dije mirando a Charlie.

-Si-

- Te amo, y si me pasa algo, sálvalas por favor- dije antes de alejarme de el.

Camine hasta la punta de el auto, pero no salí, me quede ahí. La adrenalina había aumentado, nunca creí que podría llegar a sentirla con tal poder, pero aquí estaba, taladrándome los oídos y golpeando mi cabeza. El nerviosismo y miedo habían echo su aparición, juntándose a la mezcla de sentimientos que me embargaba y me hacia sentir mareada. Pero aun así, la decisión por sacarlas y el amor hacia ellas, eran mas fuerte que el temor de no salir de ahí. Estaba totalmente decidida de dar mi vida por ellas.

Tome aire y sin mirar a mi esposo, salí de mi escondite y camine hacia el porche. Suspire y empecé a subir los escaloncitos. Los nervios me ganaron, y justo en el penúltimo escalón tropecé, tirando la pistola al piso con un golpe seco, pero que para mi sonó mas a una bomba explotando en mis oídos.

Me quede unos segundos paralizada por el miedo. Cuando reaccione, escuche pisadas del otro lado de la puerta. Automáticamente, tome la pistola y corrí a esconderme al primer lugar que vi: debajo de las escaleras del porche.

Escuche la puerta rechinar al abrirse, y me encogí mas dentro del pequeño cuadro. _"No avances mas, no avances mas" _suplicaba en mi interior. Como si mis suplicas no fueran suficiente, la madera rechino sobre mi cabeza, avisándome que el sujeto se dirigía a las escaleras, dispuesto a bajar.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y empecé a temblar cuando escuche los pasos en los escalones. 1, 2, 3 …. Piso. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré las piernas del sujeto, eran largas y fuertes. Solo esperaba que no fuera James. Pase mi vista por el cuerpo que lograba ver y vi que tenia unos abdominales grandes, no era James.

Era tanto mi alivio, que no pude evitar que se me escapara un suspiro, demasiado fuerte como para pasar por desapercibido. _"¡Estupida!" _me grite con fuerza.

Tendría que salir de aquí ó todo habrá acabado. Empuñe el arma con fuerza, casi rompiéndome los nudillos y tome aire. Era ahora o nunca. Con un ultimo pensamiento sobre mis hijas, salí de mi escondite, no sin antes pegarme en la cabeza, y me puse enfrente del sujeto apuntándole el pecho con la pistola.

Pero no estaba preparada para encontrarme con aquel rostro. Esperaba ver al mismísimo demonio, pero no aquella aniñada cara. No aquellos conocidos hoyuelos y negros ojos.

Era Emmett.

El mismo Emmett, mejor amigo de mi Rose y luego el dueño de su corazón, estaba aquí, plantado justo enfrente de mi. Era el quien había salido de esa casa, había bajado esos escalones. El había traspasado esa puerta, la misma que me separaba de mis hijas. Era el.

"_¿Qué diablos pasa?" _era lo único que procesaba mi mente en esos momentos. Ni siquiera podía moverme, al pensar una traición por parte de el.

-¿E … Emmett?- tartamudee abriendo mas mis ojos, asegurándome que no era una ilusión.

-Eh … ¿Sra. Swan? ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza y desviando su mirada de la mía.

-No, mas bien ¿Qué haces _tu_ aquí?- baje el arma y puse mis brazos en mi cintura.

Emmett se veía nervioso, muy nervioso. No estaba quieto, se movía de lado a lado y pasaba su mano por la cabeza. Era mas que obvio que no había venido a visitar a su abuelita enferma, y menos cuando sabia quienes estaban allá dentro.

-Yo … puedo explicarles- hablo por fin.

-No tienes nada que explicarnos a nosotros, explícaselo a Rose, y cuidado con dañarla mas-

-Lo se …-

-Ahora hazte a un lado y si sientes algún tipo de cariño por Rose, no te metas- amenacé apuntándole con la pistola.

-¿Esta ella aquí?- pregunto.

-Si, atrás de la barda-

-Gracias y … están en el ático- dijo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la barda.

Me quede estática por minutos, hasta que Charlie se acerco y me toco el hombro. Me susurro al oído que teníamos que seguir. Asentí y seguí mi camino a la puerta de la casa. Tome aire antes de abrir con cuidado la puerta, pero la casa era tan vieja y descuidada que rechino. La deje de mover por instantes para luego abrirla de golpe.

Con cuidado y con Charlie a mis espaldas, me adentre a la casa. Todo era como lo imagine; Sala, comedor, cocina y escaleras. La madera era vieja y descolorida, se podría decir que hasta estaba podrida. La madera del suelo rechinaba con cada paso, pero ya que mas daba que se enterara que estábamos aquí, si de todas maneras lo sabrían y tendríamos las mismas posibilidades de ganar o perder, vivir o morir.

Iba a la mitad del pasillo, cuando todo paso muy rápido. Simplemente vi una sombra bajando las escaleras, un estruendo rozo ruido y luego sentí a mi cuerpo siendo empujado hacia la cocina y cayendo hacia el piso. Los disparos seguían y yo no respondía. Un disparo demasiado cerca me hizo recuperarme de mi aturdimiento y lo primero que vi fue a James en las escaleras disparando. Voltee a buscar a Charlie y lo vi en la sala, atrás de un mueble, respondiendo al ataque. Había llegado la hora y ni cuenta me había dado.

Me arrastre por el piso hasta la barra de cocina. Tome un cuchillo y lo metí a mi pantalón. Empuñe la pistola con fuerza y seguridad - o eso creía yo - y corrí agachada hacia la puerta de la cocina, que quedaba a un costado de las escaleras. Apunte hacia James y con demasiada lentitud, apreté el gatillo. La bala le dio justo en la pierna. No lo mataría, no tan rápido. Soltó un chillido y se cayo de las escaleras. Eso lo inmovilizaría lo suficiente.

Corri hacia las escaleras y de paso, patee la mano de James al igual que la pistola, la cual resbalo lejos de este. Lo escuche gruñir pero seguí corriendo. Llegue al segundo piso con la respiración entrecortada. Nunca había subido tan rápido unas escaleras y realmente era cansado, pero aun así no baje el arma. Algo me decía que el andaba por aquí. Me sentí como una oveja siendo asechada por un feroz león. Pero esta oveja no era idiota y aquel león no era tan feroz. Y después, yo me convertiría en la leona sádica asechando a la pobre ovejita masoquista.

Camine en silencio y con la mirada puesta en todos los ángulos de la habitación hasta llegar a la pared del fondo, donde había un ventanal hacia fuera. Pude ver a Charlie corriendo y disparándole, de seguro, a James.

-Wow Reneè, eres mas inteligente de lo que pensé- hablo una voz asustándome.

Me voltee y vi a Carlisle parado enfrente de mi con una pistola en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual - estoy segura - quitare.

-Carlisle- sisee.

-El mismo que el de tus pesadillas- contesto en susurros. La escena me recordaba tanto a las películas del viejo oeste, con los bandidos dispuestos a matar y los cuales son separados por un simple terreno desértico. Reí amargamente y le conteste:

- Te equivocas-

-¿Ah, si? Dime, ¿A caso soñabas conmigo?- pregunto agrandando su sonrisa.

-No sabes cuanto soñé con volverte a ver-

- ¿Enserio? Creo que soñamos lo mismo-

- No lo creo, yo soñé con que te mataba poco a poquito- soltó una sonora carcajada y me apunto con la pistola. Apenas me di cuenta de sus acciones, lo imite apuntándole al pecho.

-Entonces … dulces sueños, cariño- susurro y sus dedos apretaron el gatillo ...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Finalizando aquel infierno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Renee's. prov. _

-Entonces … dulces sueños, cariño- susurro y sus dedos apretaron el gatillo.

El sonido del disparo hizo que me sobresaltara. Por reflejos salte a la habitación de mi costado, esquivando la bala por segundos. Me compuse rápidamente y salí a nuestro encuentro. En el momento que di el primer disparo, anunciando la guerra, mi mente se desconecto de mi cuerpo, ya no media mis acciones, solo había una meta: el ático.

Sus balas pasaban a mi alrededor sin herirme ni rozarme tan siquiera. En cambio, yo le había dado en la pierna y el brazo, por eso se movía con dificultad. Seguíamos en nuestro intercambio de balas, cuando vi una oportunidad y corrí hacia el cuarto de enfrente, no sin antes dispararle y darle - de nuevo - en la pierna. Chillo de dolor.

Me escondí atrás de la puerta y espere … pero nada. No se escuchaba nada, ni pasos o disparos. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, bueno al menos aquí adentro. Espere segundos mas con cautelas, cuando escuche un disparo. Asustada, abrí la puerta y solo logre ver a Carlisle bajando apresuradamente las escaleras. Trate de dispararle pero falle. Iba a ir por el cuando vi las escaleras hacia el ático y decidí ir hacia allá y después me encargaría de Carlisle. Estaba por subir el tercer escalón, cuando un grito demasiado familiar hizo que me volteara hacia el ventanal del fondo:

-¡Mami!- la pequeña Alice estaba atrás del ventanal tocando con fuerza el vidrio. Las lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos y mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente. _"¡Mi hija!" _pensé antes de salir corriendo hacia ella.

Trate de abrir la ventana para poder -por fin- apretarla entre mis brazos y llenar su carita de húmedos besos que tanto le fastidiaba pero a la vez la hacia reír … pero no. La ventana estaba atorada de quien sabe en cuantos años o siglos no se abría. Volví a intentar pero era imposible. Alice al ver el problema se entristeció y empezó a llorar.

-No te preocupes, Alice. Te sacare, mi bebe- dije desesperada al verla con lagrimas en sus ojos y allá fuera sola e inofensiva.

Mire hacia todos lados, hasta que localicé un palo tirado en una de las habitaciones. Corrí hacia el y lo tome. Regrese hacia donde estaba ella y le hice señas para que se moviera. Estaba apunto de golpear el cristal cuando mi vista decidió mejorarse y vi a Carlisle mirando hacia ella y con la pistola en la mano. _"¡¡No, No!!" _pensaba mientras veía esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, tome el palo y rompí en pedazos el ventanal. Pero justo en el momento en el que choque el palo contra el cristal, aparte de ese ruido, hubo otro. El de una pistola.

Sin importarme nada pase mis brazos por el hueco de la ventana, cargue a Alice y la metí. Corrí con ella en mis brazos hasta una habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Respóndeme, abre los ojos! ¡¡Alice!!- gritaba moviéndola de sus hombros. Mi pequeña niña se movió y empezó a toser violentamente. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus lindos ojitos hasta que pude volver a ver sus azulados orbes.

-Ma-mi- susurro entrecortadamente entre tosidos.

-Mi bebe ¿estas bien?- la cargue y empecé a revisarle pero al parecer no tenia heridas graves, solo algunos rasguños.

-Si- dijo muy bajito. La apreté contra mi y llore de felicidad. Ahora solo faltaba mi otra hija, mi Bella y estaríamos todos juntos de nuevo.

_Emmett. Prov. _

"_¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?" _me preguntaba en mi mente una y otra vez. Realmente me había sorprendido ver a los señores Swan aquí. Sabia que planeaban algo, mi Rosalie me lo había dicho

… Rosalie …

¿Qué le voy a decir ahora? ¡Oh, fíjate que yo fui cómplice del secuestro de tus hermanas, luego me junte con tigo solo para vigilarte! ¿Pero que crees? ¡Me enamore de ti! ¿No es loco?. Si, de seguro con eso me ganare una buena cachetada y una vida infeliz lejos de ella.

La amaba tanto. Como nunca pensé en amar a alguien, por eso me daba tanto miedo decirle la verdad y que decidiera alejarse de mi y eso yo no lo soportaría por que ella es la única mujer que hace latir fuerte a mi corazón y la única que mantiene mis noches en vela, es la única a la que amo. Ella mi muñequita de porcelana.

Camine lentamente por el solitario terreno, hasta que logre verla. Estaba atrás de la barda vestida de negro, al igual que su madre y empuñaba una pistola. Desde aquí podía ver que su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas se deslizaban delicadamente por sus mejillas. Se veía tan inofensiva y hermosa que tenia ganas de ir y golpear a aquel que le halla causado tanto dolor. Pero apenas llego ese pensamiento, otro lo reemplazo, el que me decía que era yo el que le había causado tal dolor. Cuando llegue a ella, no resistí las ganas de abrazarla y con cuidado para no asustarla pase mis brazos por su esbelta cintura.

-Rose …- le susurre en el oído y sentí como se tenso.

-¿E- emmett?- dijo volteándose hacia mi y deslumbrándome con esos orbes azulados. Le sonreí y bese su frente lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro levemente. Tenia tantas ganas de decirle que había venido aquí a apoyarla, pero sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad tarde que temprano y que era mejor que se enterara por mi que por otras bocas.

-Yo …- empecé pero no me dejo de terminar.

-¡Viniste a apoyarme!- exclamo entusiasmada. Cuantas ganas de decir que si ….

-No … yo tengo que hablar contigo- dije por fin. Su cara se transformo en angustia y confusión.

-¿Sobre que? ¿Paso algo malo?-

-No, es sobre que hago aquí- dije sin mirarla a los ojos. Ladeo su cabeza y asintió dándome a entender que continuara.

-Yo estoy aquí … por que aquí vivo-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Aquí están los secuestradores de mis hermanas!- grito moviendo sus manos. Asentí y clave mi mirada en el suelo. Escuche como soltó el aire.

-No entiendo- confeso.

-Si. Aquí viven los secuestradores de tus hermanas- afirme.

-¿Qué tienes tu que ver con ellos?-

-Yo … soy cómplice del secuestro- saque la verdad al fin. Todo se quedo en total silencio, solo se escuchaba la entrecortada respiración de mi Rosalie. La curiosidad me gano y alcé la mirada para encontrarme a Rose negando eufóricamente

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Emmett, dime que es mentira!- grito tomándome por los hombros.

-Lo siento … pero es verdad. Yo me metí a la escuela para vigilarte y también rapte a tus hermanas- dije y todo volvió a quedarse en silencio sepulcral. El ambiente era tenso. A lo lejos podía escucharse los disparos, cosa que ponía el ambiente aun peor. Después de unos minutos decidí romper el silencio.

-Rose …- musite acercándome a ella y tratando de tomarla del brazo pero ella se alejo de mi con brusquedad.

-¡No me toques! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme ni posar un dedo sobre mi, Emmett Cullen! ¿O ese no es tu nombre? ¡Por que de plano no se quien diablos eres!- grito con toda sus fuerzas. Cada una de sus palabras entraron como acuchilladas a mi corazón que se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

-Rose, soy el mismo hombre que llevas conociendo hace un mes-

-Para ti Rosalie y no. ¡Tu no eres el hombre del que me enamore! ¡Por que aquel hombre al que le entregue mi corazón era una fantasía! ¡UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!- aquellas palabras habían dolido mucho, aunque me había preparado para esto y mas no espere que el dolor fuera tan fuerte.

-Rosalie, yo te amo, eso no es una mentira- se me quedo viendo y se rió burlonamente.

-¿Y quien me prueba que es verdad? ¡Por que digo, con todo lo que me has mentido …- empezó a gritar pero la deje de escuchar cuando un disparo retumbo en mis oídos. Al parecer mi Rose estaba en su burbuja ya que no se inmuto ante tal explosión.

Voltee hacia todo lados buscando el por que de aquel disparo que sonaba aun mas cerca que los demás. Y ahí a medio terreno estaba Carlisle con solo un pantalón de mezclilla lleno de sangre al igual que su cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban estirados hacia una ventana del segundo piso y entre sus manos sostenía la pistola. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Enfoque mas la vista y solo vi el vidrio totalmente roto y a Carlisle "corriendo" hacia nosotros.

-¡Rose!- grite al ver que Carlisle se aproximaba.

-¡Rosalie para ti!-

-¡Da igual solo ven conmigo!- grite caminando hacia atrás. Ella solo arqueo su perfecta ceja.

-¡Ahora que me mientes quieres mandarme! ¡Estas bien jodido, Cullen!- empezó a gritarme. Sabia que estaba herida, podía verlo en sus húmedos ojos que ya no brillaban pero nesecitaba sacarla de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-¡Rosalie vamos!- grite mas fuerte y pude ver que derramaba una lagrima.

-¡¡No me grites, estupido!!- sollozo. No había de otra, tenia que ser por las malas.

-Tu lo pediste- susurre. Estaba por tomarla de la cintura y llevármela cuando una furiosa voz me lo impidió.

-Así que traicionándome, Mcrtney- dijo burlonamente Carlisle.

-¿Mcrtney?- escuche cuestionar a Rosalie en voz baja.

-Carlisle, por favor no le hagas daño- suplique casi arrodillándome. No tenia que ser lector de mentes para adivinar lo que esta pensando.

-¿Así y por que? ¿Que crees? ¿Qué me voy a ir como un simple fracasado sin dejarles un recuerdo a ellos? ¡Vamos, me conoces mejor que eso!- alardeó con una carcajada.

-No por favor, Carlisle, vamos por los tiempos que vivimos- insistí pero el negó con una macabra sonrisa pintada en su sangriento rostro.

-¡Por favor!-

-No, así me echo a dos pájaros de un tiro, a ti y a ellos. Un solo recuerdo para los dos- entonces, cargo la pistola y le apunto.

"_¡NO!" _grite cuando escuche el cañón. Como si yo fuera la bala impulsada, me tire sobre Rosalie cubriéndola con mi cuerpo. Apenas caí al suelo, sentí un agudo ardor en la pierna izquierda. Me había herido. Baje la vista y vi mi pierna llena de sangre.

-¿Haciéndose del valiente? Muy mal- dijo acercándose a nosotros con la pistola en la mano.

Entonces, recordé el arma que llevaba Rose al principio y que había soltado cuando le dije sobre mi "trabajo". La busque por todos lados y la encontré a unos cuantos centímetros de mi. Cuidadosamente y con lentitud, me fui quitando de encima de Rosalie y me estire casualmente como si la pierna me causara mucho dolor, aunque eso no era mentira, al parecer Carlisle estaba tan metido en su discurso que ni cuenta se dio cuando tome la pistola y otra vez la deslicé hacia mi lentamente.

-Entonces, este serà su fin- finalizo apuntándonos con el arma.

-No lo creo- hable.

-¿Por qué lo dices, _Cullen_?-

-Por que este será el tuyo- dije y sin mas apreté el gatillo causando un rugido. La bala le dio justo en el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y cayo como costal al piso.

Lo había matado. Había matado a Carlisle Cullen. Ya. Se había acabado el infierno. Estaba libre, al fin. No podía creerlo.

-¿E-esta muerto?- pregunto Rose que había presenciado la matazon.

-Si, ya se acabo- me acerque cojeando a Carlisle y le di un puntapié. Su cuerpo solo reboto y ya. Le cerré con cuidado sus ojos y me aleje de el.

-¡Tu pierna, Emmett!- grito Rose tapándose la boca con sus manos.

- No es nada-

-Claro que si, vamos- dijo pasando uno de mis brazos por sus níveos hombros.

-Lo siento- susurre entre sus dorados cabellos.

-Créeme que yo también- dijo y empezamos a caminar por el baldío terreno. Dejando atrás de nosotros el cuerpo inerte de Carlisle, y con el yo dejaba una vida atrás para iniciar otra. Una en donde estaba dispuesto recuperar a mi muñequita de porcelana …

_Bella's. prov. _

Estaba tan asustada y preocupada por el sueño que había tenido Ally. Sabia que no era un sueño normal era de _esos _sueños, los que se volvían realidad y eso me tenia mas que preocupada. No me imaginaba que podía ocurrir si mis padre venían por nosotras, de seguro esto se convertiría en una matazon.

-¿No piensas dormir?- pregunto Edward. Alice ya se había dormido y yo seguía sentada en la cama sin ver nada en especial, simplemente pensando.

-No tengo sueño-

-Como quieras-

Mi relación con Edward iba igual desde que me dijo que no podíamos ser amigos. Por favor, como si me importara si corría peligro a su lado. A mi solo me importaba estar en su compañía, de ahí todo carecía de importancia.

Y asi pasaron los segundos … minutos … horas. Edward ya se hbaia quedado dormido y como siempre me puse a contemplarlo, deleitándome con cada uno de sus exquisitos rasgos. Cuando de pronto, se escucho un ruido, como una explosión. Fue tan inesperado y fuerte que chille y salte de la cama.

-¡¿Qué fue eso!?- grito Edward incorporándose.

-No … no se- conteste dirigiéndome hacia Alice que se había levantado y estaba muy asustada.

-Vino de abajo, como un disparo- dijo en voz muy bajita, tanto que ni estoy segura de haberlo escuchado.

Pasaron unos segundo y volvió ha escucharse otro ruido, analizándolo mejor sonaba como a un cohete**(*). **Este fue seguido por otro y otro. Iban uno de tras de otro, ni siquiera pasaba un segundo para escuchar el otro. Me estaba dando mucho miedo.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Edward pasándose una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte apretando mas a Alice, quien sollozaba, contra mi pecho.

-Disparos. Están aquí- dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro. Entonces recordé las palabras de Alice. _"Vendrán por nosotras, pronto" _Mis padres estaban aquí agarrándose a balazos con Emmett, James y Carlisle. Me estremecí.

-Muévanse- dijo acercándose a la cama.

-¿Qué …?-

-Muévanse, váyanse a la esquina mas lejana a la puerta.- Realmente estaba preocupado. Su voz era mas seria y apagada de lo normal y eso es mucho.

Le hice caso y me fui con Alice a la esquina de la izquierda. Edward tomo una esquina de la cama y la llevo hasta la puerta de madera. Me quede embobada viendo como los músculo de sus brazos se tensaban al hacer fuerza, pero otro disparo me saco de mi trance. Edward había tapado la entrada, poniendo la cama parada y apoyada contra la puerta, impidiendo el paso.

-Listo- escuche como susurro. Estaba por darse la vuelta, cuando la puerta tembló y se escucho una maldición al otro lado. Edward se tenso y se quedo inmóvil.

-¡Edward abre, maldita sea!- grito la voz de Carlisle.

Edward no contesto solo se recostó contra la puerta que temblaba ante cada patada de Carlisle. Para nuestra mala suerte, la puerta no era muy fuerte y poco a poco se iba abriendo la madera.

-Mierda- dijo Edward antes de alejarse de la puerta y tirarse al piso. Acababa de tirarse cuando un disparo resonó en toda la habitación y una capa de polvo salio de la puerta. Otro disparo y en la puerta se abrió un hueco bastante grande. Carlisle dio una ultima patada y entro por el hueco. No pude evitar que se me escapara un grito al pensar que este era mi fin.

De ahí solo pude ver como Edward era golpeado y que yo era levantada por la sangrienta mano de Carlisle. Me arrastro hasta el centro de la habitación y alzo por la camiseta aun mas.

-Esto pasa cuando me traicionan, Masen- dijo tomando su arma y apuntando mi cabeza.

Las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y los incontrolables sollozos desgarraban mi garganta. Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en mis ojos por un instante de minutos. Entonces, de repente Edward se levanto y se tiro sobre mi justo en el momento que el cañón de la pistola rugía. Levante mi vista y vi a Edward con una mueca de dolor y tomándose la pierna. Viaje mi mirada a su pierna y la vi llena de sangre. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y mi estomago se revolvió al sentir el olor de la sangre en mis fosas nasales. Edward con dificultad se levanto y se tiro contra Carlisle.

-¡Llévate a Alice! ¡Sácala de aquí!- me grito Edward mientras forcejeaba contra Carlisle.

Sin esperar nada mas, tome a Alice entre mis brazos y sali por el hueco de la puerta. No sabia a donde ir. No conocia bien esta casa ni donde podia estar la otra balasera.

-¡¡El baño!!- escuche un grito.

No sabia a que se refería, hasta que recordé el ducto de ventilación arriba de la taza. Corrí hacia el baño y abrí salvajemente la puerta. Me subí a la taza y con todas mis fuerza quite la rejita que tapaba el ducto.

-Ven Alice, te sacare de aquí- le susurre. Ella asintió y la cargue. La metí al ducto y luego me subí yo. No me preocupe, si quiera en volver a cerrar el ducto.

Me puse delante de Alice y empecé a gatear. No sabia a donde ir pero por ultimo tenia la esperanza de que esto me llevaría a algún lado.

-¡Bella, mida!- grito Alice señalando otra reja. Me dirigí a ella y vi que la reja daba a una habitación.

Con cuidado, abrí la reja y salte fuera del ducto, luego cargue a Alice y la baje. La habitación era simple y desgastada. Era una cama y la puerta del baño. Corrí hacia la puerta de la salida y la trate de abrir pero estaba atorada. Intente de nuevo y nada. Me voltee desesperada y vi la ventana. Corrí hacia ella y la abrí rápidamente.

-Alice, vas a salir y te iras por el techo con mucho cuidado ¿De acuerdo?- le dije tomando su carita roja por el llanto.

-¿Y tu?-

-Yo te alcanzare luego … tengo que decirle algo a Edward-

-Bien, pero dile que lo amas. Te quiero- hice caso omiso a sus primeras palabras, no había tiempo de discutir. La bese en su frente y la saque por la ventana.

-Vamos, busca a mama- dije. Ella asintió y empezó a gatear por el techo.

Pude ver como se paro enfrente de una ventana y empezó a tocar con sus pequeños puñitos y grito "¡Mami!". Sonreí satisfecha. Había logrado sacarla de aquí. Me di la vuelta y volví a recorrer el camino que había recorrido anteriormente. Pase por el ducto y baje por el baño. Esta todavía en el baño, cuando escuche un disparo. Me quede tensa unos momentos y pensé en Edward pero igual en mi pequeña hermanita. "_No, Bella ella esta bien." _dije en mi mente.

Corrí de nuevo hacia el cuarto y pase por el hueco de la puerta para encontrarme con una escena que hizo que soltara un grito desgarrador.

Edward, mi Edward, estaba recostado contra la pared con sus ojos cerrados y una herida en el brazo, muy cerca de su pecho.

-¡Edward!- grite corriendo hacia el. Me arrodille a su lado lo movi por sus hombros.

-Edward, vamos responde, abre tus ojos- sollocé.

De sus pálidos labios se escapo un gemido y movió su cabeza. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos hasta que los clavo en los míos. Deleitándome con ese brillante color esmeralda.

-I … Isabella- musito lentamente.

-Shh, no hables, pediré ayuda- dije posando uno de mis dedos en sus labios. Estaba por retirarla cuando una mano suya capturo la mia y la poso en su suave mejilla. Se sentía tan bien su tacto.

-No te vallas- su voz sonaba muy débil, constaba trabajo escucharle.

-Iré por ayuda y regresare-

-No, tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Qué?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Isabella … yo también- su respuesta me confundió. ¿El que?

-¿Tu que?- pregunte. El clavo sus ojos en los míos y sonrió.

-Yo también … te amo- sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida. No sabia que hacer o decir. Habia soñado tanto con el dia en que el las pronunciara y ahora no sabia que decir.

-¿E-enserio?- pregunte con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Si, Isabella te amo mas que nada. Te amo, te amo y te amo- repitió con una sonrisa ladina; mi favorita.

-Yo también, te amo Edward- dije entre sollozos. El asintió.

-Lo dijiste en sueños- susurro y me sonroje. El movió su cabeza y fue cerrando sus ojos. No. No podía irse.

-¡No, Edward! ¡No cierres tus ojos! ¡No me dejes!- grite.

- Nunca te dejare, estaré bien. Solo quiero descansar- dijo y cerro completamente sus ojos.

Me junte a el y apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho, del lado bueno. No me importo el olor a sangre, simplemente quería escuchar sus latidos, asegurándome que seguía con migo y como lo llevaba haciendo estas casi dos semanas, tome su mano y me quede admirando a mis dios griego. Aquel que me amaba tanto como yo a el ….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cohetes: De esos que se tiran en días festivos o cosas asi, son como juegos pirotécnicos.

**¿Reviews? **


	16. Como Romeo y Julieta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's. prov. _

-Bell's, cálmate- dijo mi madre con tono dulce.

Llevábamos aproximadamente cinco horas en el hospital. Después de que Edward había caído "inconsciente" había salido del cuarto para encontrarme con mi familia. Con la ayuda de mi madre logre llamar una ambulancia y darle la dirección, desde entonces metieron a Edward a operación para quitarle la bala que te tenia incrustada en su brazo.

-¿Qué tanto hace ese doctorcito?- pregunte histérica como por quinta vez.

Suspire y me senté por unos cuanto minutos, para luego volver a pararme y danzar de aquí para allá por toda la sala de espera. Mi madre, quien cargaba a Alice que se había dormido, solo me miraba, Rose solo lloraba en silencio mientras Emmett trataba de hablar con ella y mi padre … Ay, mi padre solo me miraba con disgusto. Me acerque a el y me senté en la silla continua.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunte apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Nada- dijo secamente. Era obvio que algo le molestaba.

-No es cierto, a ti te pasa algo-

-Bueno …- estaba por contestarme cuando el doctor salio de una puerta y se acerco a nosotros.

-¡Doctor!- grite con alivio mientras me paraba de la silla y me acercaba a el.

-Buenos días ¿Familiares del señor Masen?- pregunto profesionalmente.

-Yo … soy su novia- dije sin pensar. Necesitaba saber como estaba mi Edward, urgentemente.

-Oh, bueno el señor Masen se encuentra estable, por suerte la bala no perforo ningún órgano- apenas dijo esas palabras, el alivio inundo mi cuerpo. _"Mi Edward esta bien" _me repetí mentalmente mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?-

-Si, pero por favor solo una persona a la vez y no hagan mucho ruido nesecita descansar- dijo antes de retirarse.

Me voltee para preguntarle a Emmett si el quería pasar primero pero me respondió con una negación y luego asintió con una sonrisa, dándome a entender que fuera yo a verlo. Le sonreí de vuelta y me dirigí hacia el escritorio de la secretaria para preguntarle en que habitación estaba mi Edward.

-Disculpe- la muchacha me miro de reojo y se acomodo su pelirrojo pelo.

-¿En que puedo servirle?- dijo viéndome de arriba a bajo.

-Quisiera saber en que habitación esta el señor Masen-

-Umm … permítame un momento- busco algo en unos papeles y se volvió hacia mi- es la habitación 201 al final del pasillo.

-Gracias-

Camine por el pasillo o mas bien corrí por el pasillo y me detuve en la ultima puerta, asegurándome de que fuera esa y no fuera ha molestar a algún pobre enfermo. Cuando estuve segura que ahí se encontraba abrí la puerta lentamente y asome mi cabeza. Adentro estaba una enfermera y en la cama mi hermoso Edward con una sonrisa algo débil en su rostro.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite, llámeme- dijo sensualmente la enfermera. Algo dentro de mi se movió y me vinieron cien mil formas de matar a esa muchacha.

-Gracias- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay de que, Ediie- ¿Bueno y ahora que se cree esta? Mira que decirle "Ediie" a mi Edward. Ahora si la mato.

Abrí la puerta haciendo todo el ruido posible y así me gane la mirada de los dos presentes. La enfermera me miro con una mueca de disgusto y Edward con una esplendida sonrisa. Entre lo mas lentamente posible y me puse a lado de mi Edward.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunte sentándome en una silla que estaba pegada a la cama.

-Ahora que llegaste, mejor- sus palabras me hicieron sonreír como tonta y me recordó esas palabras que me dijo antes de dormirse.

Escuche como alguien golpeaba el pie contra el suelo y carraspeaba ruidosamente. Me voltee y vi a la enfermera sonriendo hipócritamente.

-Lo siento, pero si no necesita nada mas, me retiro- dijo con su vocecita chillona.

-Si, gracias …- respondí.

-Lauren-

-Ah, gracias _Lorraine_- dije sonriendo. Edward soltó una risita. "Lorraine" hizo una mueca y se marcho, dejándonos solos.

Apenas se cerro la puerta, la habitación quedo completamente en silencio. No era un silencio como el de las otras veces, era un silencio incómodo. Por primera vez sentía ese tipo silencio con Edward.

-Entonces … ¿Alice esta bien?- dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, esta un poco cansada-

-Umm- contesto simplemente. Y el silencio volvió hacernos presa de su incomodidad.

Así pasamos minutos u horas, no lo se. Algo en mi se moría de ganas por hablar de _ese_ tema pero a otro le daba miedo, de que todo fuera una mentira, efecto de la herida y que solo estuviera delirando. Pero tarde que temprano deberíamos hablar de eso, aunque seria mejor tarde … _"¡No! Ahora vas a enfrentarlo" _pensé con decisión.

-Edward …- empecé mirando mi regazo.

-¿Si?-

-Sobre lo que dijiste en el ático …-

- Si, Isabella. No se como ni cuando paso, pero primero empecé a quererte y luego ese sentimiento se fortaleció y me enamore completamente de ti. Isabella, te amo mas que a mi propia vida. No. Ahora tu eres mi vida- cuando termino, paso su pulgar mi mejilla y retiro las lagrimas que se me habían derramado ante su confesión.

-Oh, Edward. Yo también te amo mas que a nada- dije tirándome a sus brazos.

El rió y me abrazo con fuerza. No se como lo hizo pero con su brazo bueno me alzo y me acostó en la cama a su lado. Sonreí y pase un brazo por su cintura dejando el mínimo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Una de sus mano se paseaba por mis cabellos y el me daba pequeños besos en mi frente y pelo, haciendo que me estremeciera. Me sentía realmente feliz.

-Isabella …- dijo. Alcé mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos para que continuara.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- su pregunta hizo que mi corazón latiera alocadamente y que las lagrimas se juntara de nuevo en mis ojos.

-Si, Edward. Me encantaría ser tu novia- respondí y el unió sus labios con los míos en un beso que demostraba todo lo que nos amábamos.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-¡No lo permitiré!- grito mi padre.

Hacia ya una semana desde que Edward y yo somos novios. Había sido la mejor semana de mi vida. Hoy había echo una cena especial para mi familia y les anunciaría mi noviazgo con Edward. Pero apenas se los dije mi padre se levanto gritando no-se-que-cosa sobre que el no era el indicado.

-¡¿Qué no permitirás!? ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso!- grite levantándome de la mesa también.

-¡No me grites!- grito mientras su rostro se ponía de un leve rojo.

-¡Entonces no me prohíbas nada!- su rostro fue cambiando de color a un rojo escarlata y sus manos estaban cerradas en temblorosos puños.

-¡Soy tu padre y me preocupo por tu bienestar!- ¡Ja! Por favor, la típica frase que usa un padre para chantajear a su hija.

-¡Entonces déjame ser feliz!- grite apunto de llorar.

-No te estoy negando ser feliz, solo que no con ese- dijo con desprecio al pronunciar "ese".

-¿Entonces con quien? ¿Con el perfecto de Jacob Black?- pregunte con burla.

Jacob Black era el hijo de un amigo de mi padre y el siempre decía que Jake era el hombre perfecto para mi y que seriamos muy felices, pero yo siempre lo vi como un hermano, solo un amigo mas.

-Jacob seria mejor que ese vándalo- dijo-de nuevo- con desprecio.

-¡¡Edward no es ningún vándalo y es mucho mejor que Jake!!- grite aun mas fuerte. Pude ver como su cara se ponía de un rojo mas fuerte, casi llegando al morado.

-Bella … cálmate, hija- hablo mi mama tratando de tranquilizarme, pero me era imposible. ¿Qué se creía el para despreciar a mi novio? ¿Qué no se acordaba de esos momentos locos de su juventud?

-Eso díselo a mi padre- farfulle.

-Bell's tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

-¡El no entiende! ¡Yo amo a Edward mas que a nada! ¡Y nadie va a separarnos!- para este momento las lagrimas ya estaban mojando mis mejillas y los sollozos me cortaban la voz.

-Isabella, entiende el es un secuestrador. Recuerda que yo pase por eso y un muchacho así no es lo mejor para ti-

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Tu sabes que la gente a esta edad se equivoca! ¡Y el solo se equivoco!-

-Lo siento pero no permitiré que andes con el, no quiero volverte a ver con el, si no lo denunciaré por secuestro- sentencio y pude escuchar a mi corazón romperse en pedacitos.

-¡NO! No me volverás a ver cerca de el pero no le hagas nada y solo te aviso que aunque me mandaras lejos y me prohíbas verlo, nunca, escúchame: ¡NUNCA! Dejare de amarlo- aclare antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Te pasaste, papa. ¡Bella, espera!- escuche decir a Rose.

-¿Por qué, Rose?- sollocé mientras ella me abrazaba y me llevaba a su cuarto.

-Tranquila, Bella, te entiendo- dijo sentándome en su cama.

-Pero lo amo, no podré vivir sin el- solloce entre sus brazos.

-Solo el tiempo curara tus heridas-

El tiempo … y ¿Qué si el tiempo no las curaba? ¿Viviría todo lo que me queda con este dolor oprimiéndome el pecho? ¿Qué será de mi? No encontraba respuestas, simplemente era tonto e irracional pensar en una vida sin el, era algo estupido e imposible, es como si me quitaran mi alma. Y yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma.

Estuve un rato mas abrazada a Rose mientras las dos nos acompañábamos en nuestros llantos, llantos de amor y dolor. Me despedí con un fuerte abrazo y me fui arrastrando los pies hacia mi cuarto. La casa estaba en total silencio, el pasillo que nos separaba estaba oscuro, solo se alumbraba una pequeña parte de este con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, parecía la típica escena de una película de terror, y ahí estaba yo parada en medio del pasillo como una muñeca rota, sola y herida.

Sacudí la cabeza, eliminando todo pensamiento malo y reanude mi camino. Entre a mi habitación y me fui resbalando con la espalda pegada a la pared, y rompí en sollozos. No se cuanto estuve llorando, las lagrimas se habían vuelto a secar y mis temblores se habían calmado. Con cuidado, me levante del piso y empecé a caminar al baño, me desnude y me metí bajo el agua caliente. Estuve un buen rato ahí, sintiendo el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo. Me puse mi shampoo favorito y recordé que Edward me había dicho que le encantaba ese olor. Termine lo mas rápido que pude y cerré la llave.

Estaba peinando mi cabello, cuando por el espejo pude ver un bulto gris en la esquina derecha de mi baño. Me acerque a el, lo tome entre mis manos y lo extendí; Era la playera de mi Edward, la que me había prestado el día que James trato de … sobrepasarse. La apreté entre mis manos, la acerque a mi nariz y llene de su olor mis fosas. Ese olor tan dulce y masculino; único.

Me termine de peinar el pelo, y me cambie mi vieja pijama por la playera de Edward. Me cepille los dientes y arrastre los pies hasta mi cama, me tape y acerque un pedazo de playera a mi nariz, para que pudiera sentir su olor y me dispuse a dormir.

Estaba por caer en brazos de Morfeo, cuando escuche el timbre, anunciando que alguien estaba afuera, esperando a que le abrieran. Gemí y me tape con la sabana completamente. _"Yo no bajo" _pensé cuando tocaron el timbre por tercera vez. ¿Quién venia a estas horas?. Después de tres tocadas mas, escuche una puerta abrirse y por el peso de las pisadas, he de suponer que era mi padre. Me quede oyendo como bajo las escaleras y el ligero chirrido de la puerta principal, y algunos murmullos. Pero un grito hizo que me sobresaltara:

-¡Eh dicho que no!- grito la voz enojada de mi padre. Me senté en la cama y puse mas atención.

-Señor, por favor, solo déjeme despedirme …- _"¡No, no, no!, esa voz …" _Me quede por minutos en shock, pero el chirrido de otra puerta me saco de el. El, mi Edward estaba aquí. Como alma que lleva el diablo me pare y corrí fuera de mi cuarto. Los gritos de mi padre resonaban en mis oidos.

-¡Bella!- grito Rose cuando pase a su lado por el pasillo, no le hice caso, ¡El estaba aquí! Y por momentos me pare y analicé la situación. Se trataba que el estaba hospitalizado. Entonces, si estaba aquí, era obvio que ya le habían dado de alta … y yo no había estado ahí para ayudarlo … ¡Que malagradecida soy!. Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí corriendo.

-Masen, por favor márchate de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija- amenazo mi padre. Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan … cruel?

-No, lo siento, eso no podré cumplirlo-

-Estas en mi casa, por favor lárgate, si no lo haré por las malas-

Trastabille en los últimos escalones y pude ver su hermoso rostro. Estaba parado en mi puerta tan divino como siempre. Su rebelde cabello caía sobre su rostro, sus hermosos ojos no brillaban como antes y sus labios formaban una línea recta. Mi corazón se agito al verlo.

-¡¡Edward!!- grite corriendo hacia el. Estaba a medio camino cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me detuvieron por completo.

-¡Isabella!- escuche su voz aterciopelada.

-No des un paso mas, Edward. Por favor, no te acerques mas a ella. ¡Lárgate!- grito mi padre. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué no soportaba a Edward? ¿Seriamos como Romeo y Julieta?

-Señor, Swan, podrá sacarme de su casa, pero no alejarme de su hija- la cara de Charlie estaba mas roja de lo normal, casi morado, y la vena de su frente se remarcaba.

-¡¡Marie, quédate ahí!!- se dirigió a mi. Mi madre y Rose, me detenían por la cintura y Charlie se interponía en la puerta, impidiéndole a Edward que pasara. Sabia, que Edward podía derrumbarlo con facilidad, pero también sabia que era muy educado, y jamás se atrevería a lastimarlo. Las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y me movía tratando de escaparme.

-Edward, si no te vas llamare a la policía-advirtió mi padre.

-¡Edward, vete!- medio grito mi madre. Mi Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No me importa, no me ire hasta que me deje ir con Isabella- no podía creerlo. ¿Cuánto nos separaba? ¿Centímetros? ¿Cómo era que por el no podía salir de lo brazos de mi madre y hermana? ¿Nuestro amor no era tan fuerte como para pasar tan débiles obstáculos?. Me revolví mas inquieta, pero Rosalie realmente era fuerte. Tenia que hacer algo, no dejaría a mi padre salirse con la suya.

-Lo siento …-susurre antes de pisarle el pie a Rose - quien chillo- y zafarme de sus agarres. Sonreí y corrí hacia Edward. El no tuvo mas opción y empujo a mi padre, abrió sus brazos y al fin estuve donde correspondía: Entre sus brazos calidos y suaves.

-Isabella … te amo tanto- susurro entre mis cabellos.

-Oh, Edward, lo siento …- levanto mi rostro y me miro a los ojos.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, y tampoco tu padre, el solo quiere lo mejor-

-Si fuera así, me dejaría estar con tigo-

-Digamos, que no soy el mejor partido, entiéndelo, dale tiempo-

-Eso da igual, ahora solo bésame- dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. El puso su sonrisa ladina.

-Con gusto- dijo y pego sus labios contra los míos en un suave rocé. Si este seria nuestro ultimo beso- aunque haría hasta lo imposible para que no fuera así sacaría todo el jugo posible. Pero claro, una voz nos interrumpió.

-La policía viene en camino- anuncio mi padre, haciendo que nos separáramos. Mi respiración se acelero cuando una imagen de unos policías llevándose a mi Edward invadió mi mente.

-E- Edward, vete- susurre empujando ligeramente su pecho. El negó y me pego mas a el.

-No, no me ire-

-¡Edward es la policía, te van a meter preso!-

-No me importa, ya dije que no me separare de ti- contesto justo en el momento en que una sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos.

-¡¡Edward vete, por favor!!- grite entre llantos. La tristeza brillo en sus ojos y torció la boca hacia un lado.

-Isabella … no quiero dejarte- susurro limpiando mis lagrimas.

-¡¡No me dejaras por mucho, solo vete!!- grite empujándolo lejos de mi y guardándome el dolor que sentía.

-No, tendrán que sacarme de aquí. No me ire por mi cuenta- las sirenas resonaban en mis oídos, cada vez mas cerca. En menos de cinco segundos deben estar aquí.

Dicho y echo, al poco rato se escucho un rechineo a las afueras de mi casa y pude ver la patrulla estacionada y los policías bajándose, listos para cualquier cosa.

-¡Edward!- grite horrorizada al ver como mi padre hablaba con ellos y señalaba a mi amado.

-No pasara nada- decía muy bajito acariciando mi cabeza.

-Te van a lastimar o llevar a la cárcel-

-No pasara nada …- seguía insistiendo.

Sabia que lo alejarían de mi, aunque fuese lo ultimo que hicieran. Desvié la vista de mi padre y la enterré en el pecho de Edward, disfrutando de el. Escuche unos pasos y cerré con fuerza los ojos, abrazándome mas a mi hermoso adonis. Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás y me jalaron. Solté un chillido cuando los policías tomaron a Edward y lo esposaron, el trataba de soltarse pero eran tres contra uno.

-¡¡NO!!- grite pataleando. Charlie me tenia totalmente inmovilizada. _"Edward … Edward …" _Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente.

-Isabella, cálmate, no te merece- susurro Charlie. Cuantas ganas tenia de pegarle donde mas le doliera.

-¡¡Isabella!!- grito mi Edward mientras era arrastrado fuera de mi casa.

-¡¡Edward, te amo!!- me revolví en los brazos de mi padre al ver como lo subían a la patrulla.

-¡¡¡TE AMO!!!- alcancé a escuchar. Los policías se subieron y aceleraron, alejándolo de mi, definitivamente.

-No me olvides …- susurre muy bajito mientras las lagrimas caían con mas fuerza. Charlie me fue soltando poco a poco, como si tuviera de miedo de que saliera corriendo. Aunque no estaba tan equivocado.

Me voltee y la furia que estaba escondida, salio a flote. El calor subió desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza, los oídos me palpitaban y mis manos se cerraban y abrían al ver la mejilla roja del calor de mi padre … tan apetitosa. Sentí un hormigueo crecer en ellas y casi por si solas, se aventaban hacia el pero lograba detenerlas.

-Todo es por que te quiero- dijo descaradamente. No pude mas con el deseo y mi mano se elevo estampándose con un ruido increíble en su mejilla. Aaa … se sentía tan bien. Escuche el jadeo de mi madre y el gruñido de mi padre.

-¡Isabella!- rugió levantando su mano, iba a pegarme.

-¡¿Me vas pegar!? ¿Todavía no estas contento? ¡Ya me alejaste de el! ¡Confórmate! ¿NO?- grite entre sollozos.

-Vete a tu cuarto- su voz sonó contenida, lo mas seguro que por rabia. Suspire y lo esquive para subir las escaleras, pero un mano me detuvo por el brazo.

-Bella …- hablo mi madre. Le mande una mirada decepcionante, me solté de su agarre y empecé a subir las escaleras.

-¡Bella, espera!- grito, ahora, Rosalie.

-Rosalie, tu tampoco te atrevas a ver a Emmett-

-No pensaba hacerlo, estate tranquilo-

No me detuve ni me voltee, seguí subiendo con la cabeza gacha y el corazón destrozado. Escuche los ligeros pasos de mi hermana a mis espaldas. Llegue a mi puerta y me detuve.

-Quiero estar sola- Rose asintió y dio la media vuelta no sin antes susurrar:

-Te quiero …- no le conteste y me metí a mi habitación.

Apoye mi espalda contra la fría puerta y cerré los ojos. No podia creer esta situacion. ¿Desde cuando Charlie, mi padre, se había convertido en el villano de la historia? Éramos como Romeo y Julieta, separados por mi padre …

Camine arrastrando los pies hasta la orilla de mi cama, dispuesta a acostarme, pero un retrato me llamo la atención. Lo tome entre mis manos y admire la hermoso foto que reposaba en el. Éramos Edward y yo, el estaba acostado en la cama del hospital y me tenia a su lado, tomándome por la cintura y besando mi mejilla. Una gran sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro, una que estoy segura, nunca volveré a poner.

El llanto se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y salio por mi boca con un sonido desgarrante. Mis piernas empezaron a temblarme, como si no aguantaran mi peso y me derrumbe. Mis rodillas cayeron de golpe contra el suelo de madera, luego fue mi torso y por ultimo, mi húmeda mejilla sintió el frió del piso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que me desmayara, pero la inconciencia no llego. "Las oleadas del dolor se alzaron y me barrieron mi mente hundiéndome con su fuerza … Y no salí a la superficie."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ola, bueno ya me recupere de mi depresión al ver que no me llegaban Reviews, así que seguiré dejando comentarios …. =) jejeje.

¡Taran! ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué todo iba hacer felicidad y amor? Pues no! Tenia que salir Charlie muajaja!! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. 

**Espero Reviews ….**

**Coso: **La ultima frase que esta entre " … " pertenecen a la sra. Meyer

Los quiere y adora:

VaLeRiita!°


	17. La huida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's. prov. _

_Hacia frió, todo era de un oscuro aterrador. Mi cuerpo y dientes temblaban. Estaba sola y mi cuerpo se movía como si estuviera volando, sentía tranquilidad, pero igual había algo, como una espinita clavada en algún lugar de mi cuerpo que me mandaba punzadas por todo este. _

_Mi cuerpo seguía avanzando por los aires. El paisaje era hermoso, todo era color verde, había grandes y frondosos árboles, al igual que lagos de aguas cristalinas. Era mágico. Seguí andando por lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo, hasta que llegue a una pequeña iglesia. El pasillo estaba decorada con rosas blancas, las butacas tenían ramos de flores a sus lados y podía observar a gente vestida elegantemente. _

_Todo era muy alegre … pero de pronto todo cambio … _

_Hasta el frente de la capilla, vestido de traje negro estaba Edward. A su lado, había una chica de cabellos rubios y cuerpo exquisito. Sonreían felices y miraban al padre agarrados de la mano. Algo en mi se quebró, de nuevo. _

_Mi cuerpo avanzo por el pasillo silenciosamente y pasando desapercibida. Mis oídos no escuchaban nada, solo podía ver la boca del padre moviéndose, pero nada mas. Llegue muy cerca de ellos, a sus espaldas. Me dedique a admirar a mi Edward. Estaba hermoso, como siempre, tan majestuoso, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, se veía … feliz. _

_Entonces, mi sentido del oído regreso. Solo para hacerme escuchar algo que hubiese deseado no haber escuchado jamás. _

_-Si, si acepto- susurro una voz aterciopelada. Mi boca callo al piso y las lagrimas mojaron mis mejillas. Todo sonaba lejano, solo sus palabras resonaban claras y fuertes en mi cabeza. _

_La gente estallo en aplausos y gritos de jubilo. El padre los declaro … marido y mujer y sus labios, el de mi Edward, se estamparon con su ahora mujer. Ella que no era yo … _

_-¡Ahh!- resonó un grito. _

Me levante con la respiración agitada y las lagrimas bañando mi rostro. Había tenido el mismo sueño de cada noche desde hace tres meses, el día que lo alejaron de mi. Suspire y pase una mano por mi frente para quitar el pegajoso sudor que se había quedado ahí.

Si. Tres meses han pasado ya … El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimientote la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre debajo de un moretón. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasa, incluso para un muerto en vida, como yo.

Desde entonces, mi vida no ha tenido sentido, como lo predije. Ya no hay una razón por la cual levantarse cada mañana ni un sueño por el cual dormir. Simplemente, ya nada es igual. Mi padre, al parecer, no le preocupa nada, mas que ya ninguna de sus hijas anda con unos "vándalos", como el le decía, y su reputación seguía intacta, exceptuando por lo del robo del banco.

Suspire y me enrolle en las sabanas, me acomode con la cara hacia la ventana y mire fijamente el cielo color amarillo y anaranjado por el ocaso. Después de un rato, mi mente se perdió como llevaba haciéndolo y no supe mas de mi alrededor.

El sonido irritante de mi alarma me despertó. Manotee hasta encontrarla y la calle de un golpe. Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco para que la luz no me hiriera y di media vuelta enrollada en las sabanas, todavía.

-¡Bella …!- escuche que grito mi madre afuera de mi cuarto.

-¿Qué?- me deshice de la sabana pataleando y me senté.

-Nada, solo quería saber si estabas despierta. ¡Apúrate!- dijo antes de marcharse.

Suspire. Me levante y camine con paso cansado hasta el baño. Tome mis cosas y me desnude. La imagen en el espejo me llamo mucho la atención. No parecía ser mi reflejo, era mas bien el de una zombi de las que salen en las películas de terror.

Estaba mas delgada, mucho mas, no faltaba mucho para que se me notaran las costillas, mi piel estaba en extremo pálida, casi verdosa, mi cara se veía desgastada, mis ojos estaban rojos, hinchados y con una bolsas moradas debajo de ellos, mi cabello estaba reseco, sin brillo y podía jurar que hasta tenia menos. Era un asco.

Desvié la mirada y me metí a la ducha. Me bañe, seque, peine y me puse el estupido uniforme. Mi padre, por mas seguridad, nos había metido a mi y a Rose a una escuela privada, la que por tontas razones tenia un uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada gris con negro hasta arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca de magas cortas, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. Me termine de arreglar y baje a la cocina.

-Hola, Bell's- me saludo Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella no esta mejor que yo, aunque no lo demostrara le dolía el no estar con Emmett. Muchas noches la había escuchado llorar en su cuarto por el.

-Buenos días- dije sentándome en una butaca. Mi madre me sonrió y mi padre ni me miro.

-¿Vas a desayunar?- pregunto amablemente Renee.

-No, se me hace tarde. ¿Nos vamos, Rose?- me pare de la mesa y tome mi mochila. Mi hermana asintió y se fue corriendo a lavarse los dientes.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice bajando las escaleras. Me acerque a ella y la cargue.

-Aly, ¿Qué haces todavía en pijama?-

-Hoy no voy a la escuela-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que me duele mi pancita …- en ese momento Rose bajo, le dio un besito en la frente a Alice y me hizo señas para irnos.

-Aly, me voy, cuídate, te quiero mucho-

-Yo también y disfrútalo- susurro en mi oído. Me quede estática ante sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir? Le iba a pregunta pero el grito de Rose hizo que me apurara. Le di un besito en la frente y salí de la casa.

El trayecto a la escuela, que ahora se encontraba mas lejos, fue silencioso y tenso. Últimamente no me gustaba mucho estar a solas con Rose, sentía que era tanta nuestra tristeza que poníamos el ambiente demasiado tenso. Me estacione cerca de la entrada y nos bajamos rápidamente, ya estaban tocando el timbre.

Las clases pasaron normales, sin nada digno de contar. La hora del almuerzo había llegado y me encamine hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

-¡Bella!- escuche que me llamaron. Voltee y vi a Rose corriendo hacia mi.

-Hola, Rose. ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada. ¿Te parece si nos vamos a la café juntas?-

-Claro- susurre.

Reanimamos el paso mas lentamente. La escuela era el doble de grande que la anterior y por lo mismo teníamos que caminar mas para ir de un lado a otro. Rosalie se veía inquieta, movía su manos nerviosamente y miraba hacia el piso.

-Rose … ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿A mi? Nada ¿Qué podía pasarme?-

-No se, te ves muy nerviosa-

-¿Nerviosa? Ay, Bella son cosas tuyas- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-No es cierto, a ti te pasa algo, no me engañes- dije viéndola a los ojos. Odiaba que me ocultara las cosas.

-Bueno … yo …- iba a seguir hablando pero un llamado nos saco de nuestra platica.

-¿Isabella?- dijo esa voz terriblemente conocida. Era esa voz aterciopelada que reconocería aunque estuviera muerta estoy casi segura.

Voltee a ver a Rosalie y vi que tenia los ojos fuertemente apretados. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y mi corazón bombardeaba mas rápido de lo normal. Lentamente, me fui volteando.

-Bella, no- susurro mi hermana tomándome del brazo. Me solté y seguí girando y al fin me encontré con su exquisita figura. Era el. Mi Edward estaba aquí.

-¡¡EDWARD!!- grite corriendo a sus brazos. Me tire en ellos y el me abrazo con fuerza.

-Te dije que no te dejaría- musito entre mis cabellos. Se sentía tan bien volver a estar con el, entre sus fuerte y calidos brazos, embriagarme con su dulce aroma, perderme en ese mar verde que son sus ojos.

Sentí como su tacto cerraba esa herida que pensé que seria incurable en mi pecho. Las lagrimas brotaban pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad. Sus dedos recogieron algunas lagrimas, secándolas.

-No llores …-

-Lloro de felicidad, Edward- sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto extrañe. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y acerco sus labios a los míos con un dulce toque. Lleve mis manos a su cabello y jugué con el, sacándole todo el jugo al roce de labios. Cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire nos separamos.

-Te amo- dije mirando sus hermosos orbes.

-No mas que yo-

-Eso lo dudo ...- estábamos por volver a besarnos, cuando mi hermana nos interrumpió.

-Bella, debemos irnos-

-Rose, vete tu-

-¡¡Bella esto esta mal!!- grito jalándome del brazo.

-¡No me importa, Rose!- grite yo también.

-Esta bien, son tus problemas, me largo- dijo con frialdad, dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Ve atrás de ella- escuche como susurro Edward. Me voltee a verlo y me fije que Emmett venia con el, le sonreí y señale a mi hermana con la cabeza. Sonrió y la siguió.

Mi amor me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho. No recordaba como era tener uno de sus cariñosos abrazos. Le sonreí y lo tome de la mano para guiarlo hacia una pequeña área verde que tenia la escuela. Se sentó bajo un árbol y me puso entre sus piernas, con mi espalda contra su musculoso pecho. Se sentía tan bien, nunca pensé estar así de nuevo …

-Edward … ¿Cómo entraron?- pregunte jugando con sus manos.

-Digamos que la barda no es muy alta- pude notar el tono divertido de su voz y solté una risita.

-Se pudieron haber lastimado-continué con tono mas serio.

-¡Me ofendes! Podemos salta una barda y mas-

-De acuerdo … ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?- esa era la pregunta que me atormentaba y la que menos quería formular. Pero tarde que temprano tendría que preguntarle ¿no?. Sentí que contuvo la respiración y me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

-No se … cuanto tiempo quieras- _"Toda la vida" _pensé.

-Pero podrían cacharlos- susurre.

-Por ti, lo que sea princesa- dijo besando mi mejilla. Sonreí ante su apodo …

_Rosalie's. prov. _

"_¿Qué diablos hacían aquí?" _me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería. Mi hermana había decidido quedarse con el tal Edward, y la entendía, se veía desde lejos que se amaban y Edward no parecía ser un hombre malo, como papá piensa.

Pero … ¿Por qué tenia que venir el? ¿Qué no le era suficiente el daño que me había causado? ¿O es que mis lagrimas no eran suficiente prueba de esto? ¿Qué quería? _"Lo confundes todo" _me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. _"Tal vez ni vino por ti, solo acompaño a su amigo … " _seguía diciendo un eco en mi nuca. A lo mejor y tenga razón. ¿Qué me prueba que vino por mi? ¿Para que vendría si no me quiere ni le importo? Si … ¿para que?.

-Rose …- susurro una voz en mi oído. Me tense y pare de caminar. Era el, estaba casi segura como que de que me mintió. Cerré los ojos y me tranquilicé, tenia que poner mi mascara y empezar a actuar tan fría e indiferente. Tome aire despacito para que no se notara y me di la vuelta.

-Ay, ¿ahora que quieres?- dije poniendo todo mi peso en un pie, enjarre los brazos y fruncí una ceja. El bajo la mirada, impidiéndome ver esos hermosos ojos y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

-Yo … tu … nosotros … este- balbuceo tan tiernamente que me dio ganas de abrazarlo, pero me trague ese sentimiento y seguí con mi postura fría y realmente estupida.

-¿No puedes hablar o que?- el no contesto simplemente hizo una mueca. Mi corazón se oprimió y el remordimiento me invadió. Suspire y me di la vuelta.

- Ya que el gato te comió la lengua, me voy- susurre y empecé a caminar. No había ni dado cinco pasos cuando me tomo del brazo. Ese cosquilleo me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-No, Rose … tengo que hablar contigo- dijo clavando su penetrante mirada en la mía. Me quede minutos embobada en ese hermosos ojos entre negro y chocolate, de ahí mi mirada fue hasta sus labios rojos y carnosos. ¿Hace cuanto que nos los pruebo?.

-Pues lo siento, por que yo contigo ya hable todo- dije con agresividad. Trate de soltarme pero el era mas fuerte que yo, obviamente.

-Rosalie, tengo que hablar contigo, dame un oportunidad …- rogó.

-Te la di, y me engañaste-

-¡Yo no te engañe! ¡Todo lo que te dije fue cierto!-

-¡No es cierto! ¡No me dijiste lo de mis hermanas!- grite con mas fuerza. Arqueo una perfecta ceja y una sonrisa jugo con sus labios.

-¿Eso es lo que mas te dolió? ¿El que no te lo hubiese dicho?- pregunto con tono tierno. ¿Le daba ternura el que me hubiese traicionado? ¡¿Le daba ternura!?.

-¡Si! ¡¿Te parece poco!? ¡No confiaste en mi!- grite. En sus labios se formo una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que se marcaran sus hoyuelos. Y todo paso muy rápido …

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y estampo sus labios contra los míos. Me beso con pasión, salvajismo y a la vez ternura. Apenas sus labios rozaron los míos, mi cuerpo se desconecto de mi mente y le regrese el beso. Explore su boca como el la mía y me incluí en la pelea de lenguas. Mis manos estaban en su cuello y las de el en mi cintura.

"_¡¿Qué estas haciendo!? ¡Ten dignidad! ¡Te mintió!" _me repetía una y otra vez. Junte todas la fuerzas habidas y por haber, puse mis manos en su escultural pecho, estuve a punto de derretirme pero me comporte y lo empuje lejos de mi. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y sentí un cosquilleo en ellos. Levante mi mano y la estampe con fuerza contra su mejilla, su cabeza se ladeo un poco y cerro los ojos.

-¡¡No me vuelvas a tocar en toda tu mierda de vida!!- grite señalándolo con un dedo.

-Me amas …- susurro tan bajito que no estoy segura de haberlo escuchado, pero aun así me quede shock.

-¿Q-que?-

-Tu me amas- aseguro tomándome de los hombros. ¡¿Qué!? ¡El no debía saberlo! ¡Tendría que tener dignidad! ¡¿Qué se creía!?.

-Deja de soñar, cariño- dije con sorna. El sonrió y negó.

-Tan orgullosa, y así me encantas. Dame sola un oportunidad para demostrarte que nunca quise desconfiar en ti … y de que te amo- sus palabras dejaron huella en mi y mis ojos se humedecieron pero me tranquilice. Nadie había insistido tanto, ni nadie me conocía tan bien, eso me había llegado, parte de esos hermosos ojos mirándome tan tiernamente.

-Solo una- susurre muy bajo pero logro escucharme. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me empezó a girar no pude evitar reírme, el me acompaño en mi risa.

-No te arrepentirás- dijo sonriendo. ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin el?.

-Eso espero …-

-¿Vamos a comer?- pregunte, el asintió y me tomo de la mano, no hice nada por apartarlo.

-Con gusto- dijo y sonrió. ¿Esto se sentía estar completa de nuevo?

_Bella's. prov. _

Escuche el chirrido de la ventana al abrirse y salí rápidamente del baño. Ahí, pasando por mi ventana estaba el mejor novio del mundo, el mió. Sonrió y se acerco en silencio hacia mi.

-¿Ya te dije lo bien que te queda mi playera?- susurro sensualmente en mi oído mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Si, pero me encanta que me lo digas- sus labios iban de arriba y abajo por todo mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos y haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Te ves hermosa con mi playera- dijo entre mi clavícula. Temblé, el rió.

-Gracias- tomo mi mano y me guió hasta mi cama, me acosté en el centro y Edward a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura y su cara escondida en mi cuello.

Desde que me sorprendió con su visita en la escuela, ha pasado una semana. Desde entonces, el viene a mi casa a pasar todas las noche y algunas veces me visitaba en la escuela. Había cambiado bastante desde entonces, ya comía mas, no había tenido pesadillas, por lo mismo no tenia muchas ojeras y había recuperado la razón por la cual irme a dormir.

Estuvimos otro rato entre besos y caricias, cuando el celular de Edward empezó a sonar. Gimió y se separo para contestar.

-¿Hola?- contesto. Me apoye en mi antebrazo y lo mire. Su cara demostraba confusión.

-¿Jane? ¿Eres tu? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo desesperado. ¿Jane? ¿Quién era esa tal _Jane_? ¿Y por que estaba tan preocupado por ella?.

-Jane, cálmate y dime- su cara paso de confusión a sorpresa y de ahí a dolor.

- No te preocupes, tu sabes a quien llamar, tomare el primer vuelo que encuentre- digo antes de colgar. Me miro y pude ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

-Isabella, me tengo que ir- beso mi frente y se paro de mi cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?-

-Mi madre … acaba de fallecer, tengo que irme a Chicago, lo mas rápido posible- dijo acercándose a la ventana. No podía dejarlo ir, díganme egoísta pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin saber si regresara a o no.

-Voy contigo- dije con decisión. El se volteo y me miro confundido.

-¿Qué?-

-Voy contigo a Chicago- el negó. ¿No quería que fuera con el?.

- No-

-¿No quieres que valla contigo?- susurre con la voz entrecortada. El se acerco y tomo mi mandíbula, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Siempre te querré con migo, pero es peligroso, piensa en tus padres …-

-Ellos no pensaron en mi, quiero ir- insistí cruzándome de brazos.

-Isabella …-

-Si no quieres, solo dilo-

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto con una sonrisita.

-Totalmente-

-Entonces, nos vamos a Chicago- dijo acercando sus labios a los míos.

-¡Nos vamos a Chicago!- dije con entusiasmo y pegue nuestros labios.

_Renee's. prov. _

-¡Isabella, tiralas!- gritaba en voz baja Edward desde el jardín.

No podía dormir y había bajado a tomarme algún té, pero me había llevado la sorpresa de ver a Edward bajando de la ventana de mi Bella. No dije nada, sabia que mi hija sufría y se merecía ser feliz y solo lo seria con Edward. Había tenido mis dudas con que Edward se quedaba en las noches con mi Bella pero no estaba segura.

-¡Me da miedo!- escuche el gritito de Bella, reí ante su tono.

-¿Confías en mi?- pregunto tiernamente Edward. Me sentía como una espía, atrás de la ventana con la cabeza asomada. Sonreí ante la pregunta de Edward, era un buen chico.

No escuche que le contesto mi hija, pero supongo que un si, por que escuche un golpe seco y un gemido.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Bella. Me asome mas y vi a Edward tirado boca arriba en el pasto y una maleta encima de el. ¡Estaban planeando escaparse! ¡Que romántico! Yo no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Charlie, pero debía respetarla.

Estuvieron un rato mas discutiendo sobre que bajara y que no. Al parecer le tocaba a Bella saltar pero yo sabia que le daban miedo las alturas, aunque la ventana no estaba muy alta. Podía ir y ayudarla a salir por la puerta pero arruinaría el romanticismo. Al fin, escuche como se rindió. Escuche pasos en el techo y luego un:

-¡Cuidado!- grito Bella y escuche un golpe, un gemido y una carcajada.

Mi torpe hija se había enredado con las planta y había caído encima del pobre de Edward. Los dos se veían tan lindos así de junto y riéndose, cuanto daría por tener una cámara a la mano. Por milagro del santo que sea, en la mesita estaba la camarita de Alice, corrí hacia ella y la tome. ¡Tenia pila! Cuando regrese por suerte seguían entre risas, puse el zoom y tome una foto, salio lindísima.

Después de unos minutos, Edward se levanto, tomo la maleta y la mano de Bella y salieron corriendo entre risas. Me quede un rato ahí sonriendo. Deje mi té y me subí a mi habitación.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Charlie cuando me acosté.

-Nada, nada- dije y apague la luz de la mesita.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aw! Ame a Renee! Jeje acaso no me quedo un poquito bonito? *.*

Espero que les haya gustado el rencuentro! No quise alargarlo y a petición de un Reviews ya ven algo de Rose y Emmett, en el próximo habrá mas … creo hehe no aseguro nada.

Gracias x sus reviews, alertas y agregaciones xD

Bueno me voy con un besote y una petición:

**¡REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!!!**


	18. Chicago

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's. prov. _

Baje la ventanilla para que el sol no me pegara de lleno contra la cara y me acomode con la espalda pegada hacia ella. Habíamos llegado al aeropuerto justo en el momento en que un avión estaba saliendo y por suerte, nos dejaron abordarlo.

_-"El avión esta apunto de aterrizar, por favor pónganse sus cinturones y compongan sus asiento_"- anunciaron por el alta voz.

Me acerque a Edward, quien estaba dormido, y empecé a acariciarle su hermoso rostro. Se revolvió inquieto pero no se levanto, le di un beso en los labios y sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi cintura.

-Edward levántate, ya llegamos- susurre en su oído. El gimió.

-Ya, vamos a aterrizar- abrió sus ojos y sonrió. Me acerco a el y beso la comisura de mis labios.

El aterrizaje fue rápido y tranquilo. Tomamos mi maleta y bajamos rápidamente del avión. Corrimos por todo el aeropuerto, al parecer Edward estaba desesperado por llegar con su familia y lo entiendo, debe ser difícil perder a tu madre. Nos subimos al primer taxi que vimos, mi novio le dio una dirección y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Edward, tranquilízate- le dije tomando su mano. Desgraciadamente, el trafico estaba horrible, y mi amor se estaba desesperando, no paraba de gritarle al conductor, y digamos que este estaba apunto de sacarnos a patadas.

-Isabella ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilicé? ¡Mi madre acaba de fallecer, mi hermanos esta desaparecido y Jane y Jasper están solos!- grito enumerando las cosas con sus dedos, de atrás para delante, como lo hacia cuando estaba enojado.

-Mi amor …- empecé a decirle pero un auto nos rebasó y se nos metió en la fila. Muy mal echo, a menos con Edward aquí adentro.

-¡¿Qué maldita sea la pasa!? ¡¡Haga algo o yo mismo lo hare!!- grito moviendo sus manos por los aires. El conductor suspiro.

-Cálmese, por favor-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Ahora quiere que me calme!? ….- empezó a gritar como loco, el conductor solo suspiraba o rodaba los ojos, esto acabara muy, muy mal …

-

-

-

-

"_¡Perfecto!" _pensé sentándome en el suelo. El taxista se había artado de los estupidos gritos de Edward y nos había bajado del taxi, como lo había pensado. Ahora, estábamos a media calle en una ciudad desconocida para mi, con un novio histérico y el sol en su punto, listo para asarnos.

-Edward …- lo llame pero estaba tan metido en su mente que no me escucho.

-¡Edward!- grite mas fuerte.

-¡¿Qué quieres!?- me grito agresivamente. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón y un nudo en la garganta. El nunca me había gritado tan feo, no mas bien nunca me había gritado. Trague saliva y me voltee, dándole la espalda.

-¡No, Isabella!- escuche como se acercaba a mi y luego sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

-Déjame, vete a seguirle gritando a la gente- dije amargamente. Me había dolido su actitud, yo ni siquiera le había echo nada para que me tratara así, es mas, me había escapado hasta aquí con el y así me pagaba.

-No, princesa, perdóname, no quise gritarte …- me tomo de los hombros y me volteo hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

-Pero lo hiciste- las lagrimas estaba a punto derramarse y un involuntario puchero se posiciono en mis labios.

-Lo siento … ¿me perdonas?- dijo haciendo el también un pucherito. _"¡Deja de ser infantil!" _me grito una voz en mi cabeza.

-Si, te perdono- sonrió y beso mi labio inferior. Se levantó y me dio una mano para ayudarme.

-Ven, vamos a conseguir otro taxi- dijo antes de cargar mi maleta y empezar a caminar por la banqueta.

Esta parte de Chicago no era muy poblada, pero se veía que era una ciudad muy bonita, nunca había estado por aquí y me encantaba la idea de visitarlo por primera vez con el amor de mi vida. Estuvimos no se cuanto tiempo caminando, ningún taxi era capaz de pararse, Edward se estaba exaltando de nuevo y yo ya no aguantaba mas los pies.

-¿Estas cansada?- me pregunto tiernamente deteniéndose por un rato.

-No, sigamos- mentí. Pero como mi madre siempre había dicho: no era buena mintiendo, me descubrió.

-Isabella, vamos a descansar un rato- me llevo debajo de un arbolito, puso la maleta y se sentó con migo en sus piernas.

-Bueno, solo un rato pero llámame Bella, odio mi nombre completo- era verdad, odiaba mi nombre completo, aunque de los labios de Edward no me disgustaba tanto.

-Ok, mi Bella- dijo sensualmente y beso mi mejilla con delicadeza.

Estuvimos menos de cinco minutos descansando, para luego seguir con nuestra búsqueda de nuestro mentado taxi. Edward ya estaba artado y dejo de hacer señas. Me pase hacia el otro lado y extendí mi mano con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba. En menos de dos minutos, ya tenia una taxi estacionado justo enfrente de mi.

-¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?- dijo un viejo feo y panzón, el taxista. Edward se acerco y me tomo de la cintura al ver la inquietante mirada del conductor.

- No se preocupe, tomaremos _otro _taxi- dijo seriamente.

-¡No! Tomaremos este, señor- ni loca pensaba quedarme otras cuantas horas en este calor, abrí la puerta y jale a Edward dentro, no le quedo de otra y le dio la dirección al señor.

Definitivamente, Chicago era hermoso, bueno era muy diferente que Phoenix. Me la pase pegada en la ventana viendo el paisaje y con el señor habla y habla, parecía un cotorro. Después de una hora y media aproximadamente llegamos a nuestro destino. El auto de detuvo en frente de una gran reja negra, parecía ser una pequeña privada.

-Gracias- dije bajándome del auto.

-Siempre que _usted _quiera- contesto. Edward gruño y después de pagar, me alejo rápidamente de mi nuevo acosador.

-Era un buen señor- dije mientras atravesábamos la reja. Mi novio me miro enarcando una ceja.

-No empieces-

-¿Qué?-

-Se que te encanta darme celos- confeso con una traviesa sonrisa. ¡Diablos me descubrió!.

-¿Yo?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Si, tu- dijo y toco la punta de mi nariz con su dedo- dijiste lo mismo cuando conocí a Mike, Tyler, Erick y Jacob.

-¡Diablos, me siento descubierta!-

-No te preocupes, sigues causándome celos- me abrazo y beso mi frente. Amaba esos pequeños gesto.

Caminamos casi hasta el final de la pequeña privada y se detuvo frente a una casita. Era chiquita pero no por eso fea. Era color amarilla pastel, tenia una rejita blanca y luego un jardincito muy bien cuidado, y por ultimo la puerta principal de madera. Edward abrió la reja y me invito a pasar.

-Es algo chiquita pero …- lo calle con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Es muy bonita- sonrió y saco una llave para abrir la puerta principal. Apenas abrió una muchacha se tiro encima de el abrazándolo mientras ella sollozaba.

Un fuego me recorrió las venas y se instalo en mi estomago, revolviéndolo. ¿Quién diablos era esa niña y por que abrazaba a _mi _Edward? Me entraron unas ganas de matarla con mis propias manos cuando Edward empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Después de un rato se separaron y mi novio se volteo hacia mi.

-Oh, Isabella te presento a Jane, mi hermana y Jane ella es Isabella, mi novia- nos presento con un movimiento de manos. El calor subió a mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta que había estado celosa de su hermana. ¡Su hermana! Deberás que eres idiota Bella.

-Hola Isabella- saludo fríamente mientras me miraba de arriba bajo. La muchacha parecía tener unos catorce o quince años, su piel era tan pálida como la de mi Edward, su cabello era rubio y lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico.

-Hola, llámame Bella, un gusto en conocerte- dije alargando mi mano para que la estrechara pero ella simplemente la miro con una ceja levantada. La baje lentamente.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo-

-Jane …- le reprocho Edward.

-¡¿Qué!?- dijo inocentemente. Su hermano negó y cambio de tema.

-¿Dónde esta Jasper? ¿Y Alec?- pregunto adentrándose a la casa con migo detrás.

Por dentro, la casa era muy acogedora. Las paredes eran de color amarillo muy bajito, casi beige. La sala era sencilla, tres silloncitos cafeces claros, una mesita y una tele chiquita enfrente de estas. A lado de esta, estaba la cocina que igual era el comedor y entre ellas las escaleras de madera, a un costado de esta había una puerta de madera oscura.

-Jazz esta arriba y Alec no se, desde que mamá falleció no lo he visto- contesto con tristeza la hermana menor de mi novio. Edward se tenso y suspiro.

-¿Y … mi mama?-

-Ya se la llevo el tío Aro para prepararla, hoy será el funeral- Edward asintió y empezó a jalarme hacia arriba.

-Estaré acomodando a Bella- anuncio.

-Como quieras- suspire calladamente, al parecer no le agradaba mucho que digamos a la hermana de Edward, solo faltaba ver que tal con los otros.

La planta de arriba era chiquita. Solo era un pasillo con tres puertas, dos en los costados y una hasta el fondo. Mi novio se paro enfrente de la primera habitación y abrió la puerta, adentrándose.

La habitación era chica, piso de madera y paredes azul cielo. Enfrente de mi había una ventana con cortinas blancas, en esa misma pared había un escritorio con una vieja laptop, en la del lado izquierdo estaba una mesita de madera, en frente, había una cama matrimonial con sus respectivas mesitas de noche y en la pared a lado mió estaba un pequeño closet de madera clara.

-Es mi habitación, no es la gran cosa pero … - empezó a excusarse mientras me miraba.

-No, es perfecta- dije. Era la verdad, aunque la habitación fuera chiquita y simple era muy acogedora, como el resto de la casa.

El solo sonrió y acomodo mi maleta en la cama. Entre con paso lento, viendo cada mínimo detalle de la habitación, era muy … Edward, se podría decir. Mi respiración se agitaba al pensar que dormiría _en _el cuarto de mi Edward _con_ mi Edward.

-Puedes usar un pedazo del closet- dijo mientras abría las puertas de closet y corría su ropa para dejar un buen espacio. Asentí y me acerque a mi maleta para poder desempacar.

-Te dejo para que te arregles … eh … quisiera que … me acompañar al entierro- dijo muy bajito la ultima parte. Me acerque y lo abrasé por la cintura.

-¿Para que crees que vine?-dije sonriendo al igual que el. Me dio un beso casto en los labios y salio de su habitación, dejándome sola.

Acomode la poca ropa que tenia en el closet y decidí tomar un baño. Tome mi toalla, mi neceser, mi ropa interior y exterior. Salí del cuarto y recordé que no sabia donde quedaba el dichoso baño ni tampoco sabia donde estaba Edward.

-¿Edward?- susurre sintiéndome como una idiota. Camine un poco por el pasillo, estuve tentada de abrir alguna puerta pero recordé que esta no era mi casa.

-¿Edward, estas por aquí?- dije un poco mas alto. Me quede parada enfrente de una puerta dispuesta a tocar pero la de atrás mió se abrió. Me voltee y vi a un niño de unos ocho o siete años, su piel era pálida, su cabello color miel y ojos verdes.

-Hola ¿buscaba a mi hermano?- dijo con una sonrisa. El debería ser Jasper o Alec, los hermanos de Edward.

-Si … ¿tu eres?- pregunte agachándome a su altura.

- Jasper, Jasper Masen- se presento extendiendo su manita. Me reí con el tono que dijo su nombre, me recordó a James, James Bonds.

-¿Tu como te llamas?-

-Soy Bella- el sonrió y sacudió un poco mi mano.

-¡Tu eres la novia de mi hermano!- grito señalándome. Los colores se alojaron de mi cara y asentí, el rió fuertemente.

-Pareces un tomate, ¿Quieres que llame a Edward?-

-No, solo quería saber donde esta el baño- el asintió y tomo mi mano. Empezó a caminar por el corredor y se paro en la ultima puerta.

-Aquí es- anuncio abriendo la puerta de madera.

-Gracias- sonreí y me metí al baño.

El bañito era chiquito y de color crema, estaba el lavamanos con un espejo arriba, a lado la taza y después la regadera. Deje mi ropa en la taza y me desnude. Puse el agua calientita y me metí a bañar. Por suerte había logrado traer mi shampoo y jabón, todo lo necesario. Me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, me vestí igual de rápido y salí con la toalla enrollada en el pelo. Cuando salí me encontré a Jane parada con gesto molesto.

-¡Valla! Tendré que desinfectar el baño- susurro la ultima parte. Mi mandíbula se callo y saque de golpe la respiración. ¿Qué se creía?

Pase a su lado como si nada y camine hasta la habitación de mi novio. Abrí el closet y me pare enfrente del espejo, analizando si estaba bien mi vestuario. Llevaba un vestido negro, escote tipo "V", sin magas, era pegado, hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos de piso negros. Me quite la toalla de la cabeza y empecé a peinarlo, mientras pensaba en como ha de estar mi familia en estos momentos ….

_Rosalie. Prov. _

No había podido pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche. El saber que mi pequeña hermana se había fugado con su novio, me traía los pelos de punta.

A mi parecer amaneció más rápido. Me levante y me metí a bañar, me puse el asqueroso uniforme y me aliste. Tuve que respirar varias veces antes de bajar.

En la cocina estaban todo, bueno, mi mama, Alice y … mi padre. Salude a todos y me senté a desayunar.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto - desgraciadamente- mi papa. Me atragante con la leche del cereal y empecé a toser violentamente. Mi mamá vino a darme palmaditas y juro que vi que me guiño un ojo.

-No- no se, de seguro durmiendo- dije tontamente. Vi como el corrió su silla y se paro.

-¡NO! … ya sabes que a ella no le guste que la levantes … voy yo- me pare, deje mi plato en el lava trastes y corrí escaleras arriba. Me metí a su habitación y azote la puerta.

-¡¡Bella, levántate!!- grite de manera dramática. Me senté en su cama y espere a que una idea cruzara mi mente.

-¡Rose, se hace tarde!- canturreo mi mamá. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¡Oh, fíjense que mi hermana se escapo con su novio quien sabe a donde!

Baje las escaleras metida totalmente en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que mi padre estaba al final de las escaleras hasta que choque con el.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?-

-Eh … ella se fue … ¡Por el inodoro!- tartamudee. _"¡¿Qué!? ¡¿El inodoro!?" _me regañe.

-¿Qué?- respondieron a coro todos, bueno excepto de Alice, que estaba muy ocupada revisando su mochila.

-No, bueno si … ella tiene muchisisima diarrea- dije lo mas tranquilamente que pude. Agradecía las clases de actuación que tome de niña.

Mi padre me miro con una ceja levantada, suspiro y pensó en rodearme y subir pero yo no lo dejaría.

-¡Uf! ¡Que tarde! ¿Y que creen? ¡Se me rompió el auto! Tendrás que llevarme, papi- lo tome del brazo y trate de arrastrarlo con migo pero no pude dar ni un paso con el. Escuche una risita y vi a Ally mirando entretenida la escena.

-Antes, ire a ver a Bella y tu auto no esta descompuesto, acabo de prenderlo- ¡Diablos, diablos y mas diablos!.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente como si quisiera torturarme … más.

-¡Auch!¡Mi pie!- grite tirándome al piso y tomando mi tobillo. _"¡Isabella me debes una bien grande!"_

Mi padre se acerco a mi y me cargo entre sus brazos, se tambaleo hasta el sofá y me tiro.

-Reneé tra hielo para Rose, mientras voy a ver a Bella, tal vez nesecite algo-

-¡No! ¡No … encuentro el hielo!- grito mi mamá. Había algo raro en ella, no se había prestado para ir a ver a mi hermana y ahora estaba sacando pretextos, como si supiera algo …

-¿Qué se traman ustedes?- pregunto mirándonos fijamente.

-Nada …- contestamos al unisón. Tomo aire y empezó su trayecto de nuevo.

-¡Ay, me duele mi cabeza! ¡Mi pie! ¡Mi mano! ¡Mi otro pie! ¡Mi otra mano!- empecé a gritar desquiciadamente junto con mi madre que gritaba quien-sabe-que-cosa.

-¡¡YA CALLENSE!!- grito mi padre. Todo se quedo en silencio, volvió a tomar aire y empezó a subir las escaleras, no dije nada, tendría que enterarse tarde que temprano … aunque hubiese preferido que tarde.

Pasaron varios minutos ansiosamente, parecieron horas, el tic-tac del reloj era estresante y mi pecho dolía ante los eufóricos latidos de mi corazón. Y entonces, un grito resonó por toda la casa ….

-¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTA ISABELLA!?-

-¿En Chicago con su novio?- respondió mi madre …

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pobre Rosalie tratando de cubrirla …. !!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por los Reviews, Alertas etc ….! A lo mejor el próximo capitulo sea Rosalie x Emmett!

Me despido con un beso y una sola petición:

**¡REVIEWS!**


	19. Reconciliaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es inspirada en el libro "Un asunto pendiente" de John Katzenbach, yo solo soy dueña de la adaptación y algunos cambios ^_^

**Summary: **Los Cullen & Los Swan planearon un robo, todo salio mal, hubo muertes, encarcelados y huidas …. Pasaron 18 años y la venganza esta por llegar, será lenta y cruel ¿Por donde empezara? Sus hijas … ¿Podrá nacer el amor entre secuestrador- secuestradas?

"**Su nombre es Venganza"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Rosalie's. prov. _

-¿Sabes algo?- pregunto mi padre a la hora de la cena.

-Esta bien … supongo-

-¿No te ha hablado?-

-No, la verdad que ni se si se llevo su celular- me levante de la mesa, tome mis platos y los deje en el lavamanos.

-Con permiso- dije antes de salir del silencioso comedor.

Hacia dos días que mi hermana se había "fugado" con su "Vándalo" novio. Como bien supuse, mi padre se puso como loco cuando lo supo, empezó a decir que mandaría a toda la policía a buscarla, por suerte, mi madre hablo con el y se calmo antes de que denunciara a Edward.

Subí de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Tome mis cosas y me metí a bañar. Era viernes y no tenia por que preocuparme en dormirme temprano, por lo tanto, me tarde todo el tiempo del mundo en bañarme. Me puse mi pijama, desenrede mi cabello y me acosté en mi cama.

Estaba por conciliar el sueño, cuando la típica musiquita de mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Dude en contestar, pero al final, pensando que seria Bella, conteste.

-Hola-

-¡Rose!- sonó la alegre voz de mi hermana.

-Hasta que hablas. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que nos tenias, Isabella?-

-Lo siento, es que he estado tan ocupada con lo del funeral, tu sabes-

-Lo entiendo, pero aunque sea un texto, pero no, nada-

-En verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Muy bien, Chicago es hermoso. ¿Cómo lo tomo mamá? ¿Y papá?-

-Mamá por alguna razón, ya lo sabia y papá … lo tomo bastante bien-

-¿Cómo que Reneé lo sabia? ¿Tu le dijiste?-

-No, te juro que yo no abrí la boca, ella fue la que me dijo que lo sabia. Pero no me ha dicho como se entero, hasta te encubrió-

-Wow, nunca imagine eso, bueno tal vez de Reneé si-

-¿Cuándo regresas?-

-Aun no lo se, Edward tiene algunos problemas con su familia …-

-Pobre, me imagino lo que ha de estar pasando …-

-Esta sufriendo, digamos que sus dos hermanos mayores no ayudan mucho-

- Oye, me tengo que ir, van a usar el baño-

-Claro, recuerda llamar más, te quiero, suerte y adiós-

-Igual te amo, bye.- dijo antes de que colgara.

Me quede recostada en mi cama por un tiempo. La llamada de Bella me había dejado pensando en algo, o alguien. Desde que los chicos nos visitaron de sorpresa en el colegio, me he visto más con Emmett. Casi todos los días me visitaba en la escuela. Era tan lindo …

En ese tiempo, muy en el fondo lo he perdonado, aunque a veces el dolor de su mentira vuelve, claro, no tan fuerte. También, me he enamorado mas de el. Pero hay un problema; mi padre y sus estupidos pensamientos hacia el. Realmente no lo entendía. Pero de algo estoy segura, si el me pidiera una segunda oportunidad ni mi padre ni nada me detendría a dársela.

Suspire. Una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos, sentir sus labios, hundirme en sus brazos … que perfecto sonaba.

El sol salio antes de lo esperado. El aire olía al glorioso día de descanso que tenia por delante. El día estaba hermoso, el cielo nubladito, con aire pero a la vez con un delicioso sol.

-¡Buenos días!- dije entrando a la cocina.

-¿Alguien se levanto de humor?- pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Se podría decir …-

Desayunamos tranquilamente entre charlas y tonteras de Alice, que también estaba de muy buen humor. Ayude a Reneé a levantar la mesa y subí a mi habitación para meterme a bañar.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del baño cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Sin pensarlo, salí corriendo a contestar.

-¿Hola?-

-Rose …- dijo la voz de Emmett.

-¿Emmett?-

-Si …-

-¿Paso algo? ¿Has hablado con Edward? ¿Les paso algo?-

-No, no. No ha pasado nada, solo … quería saber como estabas-

-Oh, pues yo estoy muy bien y ¿tu?-

-Sabes que estaría mejor a tu lado-

-Em, no empieces …-

-No lo haré, pero … déjame verte hoy-

-No se …- dije después de unos minutos.

-Ándale, quiero, nesecito verte-

-Esta bien … ¿Dónde?-

-Te veo en la gasolinera que esta en la esquina de la escuela, ¿Si?-

-Nos vemos allá en … ¿media hora?-

-En media hora en la gasolinera-

-Esta bien, adiós ..-

-¡Espera …! Lleva ropa cómoda, te quiero … mucho- dijo antes de colgar.

"¡Oh, por dios!" pensé. Los planes con Emmett sonaban tan … misteriosos. Me recordaba a todas esas películas de amor que he visto. Una cita a escondidas. _"¡Puff! ¡Ya quisieras!" _Claro, una cita, si como no. Era solo una visita amistosa.

Suspire y me ingrese al baño. Salí con una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo y otra en el pelo. Busque lo mas cómodo que tenia, unos jeans pesqueros blancos, una blusa amarrilla de tirantes y escote en V y unas sandalias amarillas. Amarre mi pelo en una coleta alta y me maquille con tonos ligeros.

-¡Voy a salir!- grite bajando las escaleras. Charlie se asomo por la sala y me miro interrogante.

-¿A dónde? ¿Con quien? ¿A que horas vuelves?- bufé ante su paranoia.

-Con Irina al centro comercial y no se a que horas vuelva. ¿También necesitas revisar mi bolso?-

-Vete con cuidado-

-¡Adiós mamá, Adiós Ally!-

-¡Adiós, Rose!-

Tome las llaves de mi auto y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mi. El camino a la gasolinera era lento gracias al trafico que se había armado por el choque de dos autos. Con unos diez minutos de retraso, llegue a la esquina acordada. Ahí, pude ver el jeep de Emmett y a el recostado en el cofre, tan guapo con su pantalón caqui y playera blanca que remarcaba sus pectorales.

-Hola- saludé llegando por atrás. Emmett pego un brinquito y se volteo rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte-

-Pensé que no llegarías- se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos.

-No te dejaría plantado-

-Me alegro de saber eso- soltó una de mis manos y me guió hasta la puerta del copiloto.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté cuando abrió la puerta. Sonrió maliciosamente y me ayudo a subir.

-Es una sorpresa- susurró antes de cerrar e irse al asiento del piloto.

No hice mas preguntas al respecto. Dejaría que me diera la sorpresa. Llevábamos ya mas de media hora manejando y yo no veía mas que desierto, desierto y mas desierto.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunte volteándome a verlo.

-No, unos minutos mas-

Seguimos avanzando y con es solo veía mas desierto, hasta que la camioneta se paro. Me erguí en el asiento y mire a través de la ventana. Desierto. Era lo único que había.

-¿Desierto? Dime que no vas a matarme y enterrarme por ahí.- dije en tono de broma, pero al parecer a Emmett no le dio gracia.

-¿Crees que te haría algo así?- pregunto herido.

-¡Era una broma!- reí y le pegue juguetonamente en el brazo- Se que serias incapaz de lastimarme.

-Ya te he herido …- al oír sus palabras, un nudo se formo en mi garganta. El sabia que me había herido. Y lo admitía.

Desvié la mirada y abrí la puerta, bajándome del jeep.

-Supongo que por aquí ha de estar tu _sorpresa _¿no?-

-Veo que alguien esta desesperada- dijo burlonamente. Le mande una mirada "enfurecida".

Rió y se acerco a la camioneta, abrió la puerta trasera y saco algo de color rojo. Se acerco y se coloco atrás de mi.

-Para que sea una sorpresa, tendré que vendarte los ojos- susurro sensualmente.

No hice nada por impedir que me pusiera la venda roja sobre mis ojos. Cuando todo quedo literalmente oscuro, sentí sus calidos labios contra mi cuello. Me estremecí. Hacia tanto que no los sentía …

-Lista. No te preocupes yo te ayudare a caminar- sentí su mano sobre la mía y empezó a jalarme.

Mis pies se enterraban en la arena, causando una sensación incomoda. Al poco rato, no aguante y de plano me quite las sandalias. La sorpresa de Emmett me tenia conmovida y excitada **(¡No sean mal pensadas! Es emocionada). **No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos caminando en total silencio, pero sentí las manos de Emmett en la cintura.

-Vamos a subir algo- anunció. Asentí y me aferre a sus manos.

Empezamos a subir una cosa empinada. En algunos momentos estuve apunto de resbalar pero mi hombre me detenía. Al fin, después de algunos minutos, sentí el piso plano bajo mis pies. Aquí, el suelo era mas rocoso y podía escuchar una tonadita, como una canción.

-¿Qué suena?-

-Ya llegamos, te desatare el pañuelo cuando cuente hasta tres- dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

-1,2 … 3- la venda callo y me regreso la visión.

Talle mis ojos para ver claramente y descubrí una escena que me conmovió. Estábamos como en una montaña pequeña. En la punta había una mesa, con mantel blanco y en medio unas velas. Alrededor de ella habían pétalos de rosas rojas. Era realmente hermoso.

-Emmett …- susurre con la voz casi rota por su detalle. Tomo mis hombros y me volteo para quedar frente a frente.

Sus ojos taladraron los míos con un fuerza impresionante. Mi corazón palpitaba alocado y mis manos sudaban. ¿Es que acaso iba a pasar lo que estaba pensando?.

-Rose … yo …- tartamudeo. Cerro los ojos y respiro lentamente.

-Solo dilo …-

-¿Qué te digo? ¿Qué te amo mas que nada? Ya lo he hecho ¿Qué me perdones? Lo he suplicado. Y hoy me inclino una vez mas y te ruego, te pido, que me perdones y me des una ultima oportunidad para amarte- dijo hincándose ante mi.

-Emmett …- negó y puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

-He buscado mil formas de hacerte comprender mis sentimientos, espero que con esta allá acertado …- se levanto y camino a una de las esquinas. A los segundos regreso con una guitarra en su mano.

Se acomodo con un pie en una silla y empezó a tocar unos acordes.

-Esto es para ti, mi muñequita de porcelana- dijo antes de empezar a cantar.

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos

Y huir de todo el mal

Que a todo he renunciado

Por estar junto a ti

Sabes no dejo de pensar

Que estoy enamorado

Te quiero confesar

Que soy solo un esclavo

Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar

Te busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar

Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes te quiero confesar

Que te encuentro irresistible

No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible

Por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar

Te busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar

Tan difícil de hallar

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos...

Cuando termino de cantar, estaba bañada en lagrimas. No sabia que Emmett, mi Emmett, sabia tocar y cantar tan bien, y menos que podría ser tan sentimental.

-Rose …- dijo acercándose a mi. Sonreí ligeramente y lo abrase con todas mis fuerza.

-Cállate y bésame- me tomo de la cintura y estampo sus labios contra los míos.

Sentir sus labios de nuevo contra los míos, fue una sensación indescriptible. Había extrañado la calidez de sus labios, la forma en la que se unión con los míos; su perfección.

-¿Eso que significa?- preguntó con una sonrisa picara cuando nos separamos.

-Que te amo- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y volvió a besarme.

-Gracias- susurro.

-No, gracias a ti, por no rendirte-

Emmett me invito a sentarme. Estuvimos platicando un rato, hasta que el sirvió la comida. Spaghetti y vino de uva. Fácil pero delicioso. Cuando terminamos de comer, lo ayude a guardar las cosas y luego nos sentamos en la punta de la montaña, simplemente a amarnos.

-Creo que ya debería ir a mi casa- dije tratando de ocultar la desilusión. Emmett refunfuño y siguió acariciando mi cabello.

-Otro rato mas-

-No, mi padre se va poner eufórico-

-Mmm … de acuerdo- se levanto y me ayudo a pararme.

La bajada del pico fue mas fácil y divertida sin la venda cubriéndome los ojos. El camino a la ciudad igual fue mas rápido. Voltee a ver nuestras manos entrelazada y sonreí.

-Te he extrañado- susurro mi -de nuevo- novio.

-Yo también-

Me sentía tan bien con el. Me volví a sentir completa. Y como dije antes, ahora nada me impediría no estar con el amor de mi vida. Llegamos a la gasolinera y Emmett se estaciono a lado de mi auto.

-Llegamos- anuncio mi novio.

No hice nada ni por bajarme ni por despedirme de el. Tenia que tomar una decisión. Nunca fui muy paciente y esto lo quería hacer ahora. No me importaban las consecuencias, solo quería ser libre, y feliz.

-¿Me llevas a casa?- el me miro extrañado.

-¿Qué?-

-Es hora de enfrentar a mi padre y quisiera que estuvieras ahí- me miro y sonrió.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-¡¿Qué hace el aquí!?- pregunto mi padre parándose del sillón.

-Papá …- empecé a decir pero el me callo.

-¡No, Rosalie! Se ha lo que vienes y te digo de una vez que no-

Mi madre había salido de la cocina y miraba la escena desde las escaleras con expresión cansada.

-¡Escúchame!-

-No tengo nada que escuchar. Ahora, tu lárgate de mi casa- Emmett beso mi mejilla y soltó mi mano, dispuesto a irse pero lo detuve.

-No. Charlie, no me harás lo mismo que a mi hermana. Ella se dejo pero yo no lo haré, si tengo que irme de la casa, lo haré.-

-¡¡NO!!- grito Ally bajando las escaleras y aferrándose a mi pierna.

-Rose, no te vallas como se fue Bella- sollozó. Emm la cargo y le susurro algo al oído.

-Ally, sabes que amo a Emmett y nuestro padre no me deja estar con el. Quiero ser feliz-

-No les impido la felicidad, pero búsquenla con alguien más. Y si tu prefieres estar con el que con tu familia, adelante pero no bajo mi techo- sus palabras dolieron. Prácticamente me estaba corriendo de mi propia casa y mi propio padre.

-De acuerdo. Emmett, espérame ire a hacer mis maletas- me aleje de el y estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando un grito me detuvo.

-¡¡NO!! ¡Nadie mas pondrá un pie fuera de esta casa! ¡Charlie al cuarto! ¡Chicos esperen aquí!-

-Reneé …- refunfuño mi padre. Mi mamá lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡¡Al cuarto, ahora!!- grito señalando las escaleras.

_Renee's. prov. _

¿Qué le pasaba a mi esposo? Digo, lo entendía al principio, pero ahora como que se esta pasando. Yo nunca había gritado pero todas tenemos un nivel de tolerancia y _este_ se había acabado la mía.

-Reneé ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto encabronado cuando entramos a la habitación.

-¿Qué hago? ¡Trato de mantener a mi familia en pie!-

-¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer y lo arruinas!- me lo quede viendo con una mirada que hubiese helado la sangre de un vampiro -Y eso que no tienen-.

-Mejor cállate antes que diga una estupidez-

La habitación se quedo en silencio. Cerré los ojos y trate de calmarme. Tome aire varias veces y me senté a su lado.

-Charlie, ¿A dónde pretendes llegar? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Reneé solo quiero proteger a mi hijas-

-¡Así solo las lastimas más!-

-No. Yo se que ellos las van a lastimar, mi deber es protegerlas-

-Y hacerlas felices, creo que eso se te ha olvidado-

Mi esposo suspiro y camino hasta la ventana.

-Cariño, mi deber es guiarlas y cuidarlas de cometer errores-

- No, tu deber es enseñarlas a elegir sus caminos y a saber sobrepasar sus errores. -

-No quiero que sufran-

-¿Y crees que yo si? Ningún padre le desea el dolor a sus hijas, pero debemos dejar que cometan sus errores y que aprendan de ellos, dejarlas sufrir y enseñarlas a recobrarse del dolor. -

-Pero es que ellos no son los indicados-

-¿Cómo los sabes? Si no les has dado una oportunidad, se aman y eso es lo que mas debería importarnos-

-¡¡NO, Reneé!!-

-Escúchame muy bien Charlie, si sigues así te quedaras solo, llorando lagrimas de sangre por tu error. Por que yo no dejare ir a mis hijas, piénsalo- le di un beso en la mejilla y deje la habitación. El necesitaba pensarlo.

Baje a la sala y espere a ver su reacción. Al poco rato, bajo con los ojos hinchados y se paro enfrente de ellos.

-Se han felices … bajo mi techo-

* * *

¡Ay! Ame a Reneé, me encanto su lado fiero xD

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews =)

Sin mas, me despido con una petición:

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!**


	20. Regresando a Phoenix

**Disclaimmer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer. La trama es toda mía.

**Summary: **Hace 18 años, una brigada, un asalto, hay muertes, encarcelados y huidas. El tiempo pasa y hay alguien sediento de venganza. ¿Cómo comenzar? Un secuestro… ¿Con quienes empezar? Sus hijas… ¿Qué pasa si los secuestradores se enamoran de sus victimas?

* * *

_Isabella's. prov. _

Ha pasado casi una semana desde la muerte y funeral de la Sra. Masen. Como era de esperarse Jane y Edward están devastados, no simplemente por la muerte de su madre, si no también por que su hermano no aparece, aun.

Era fin de semana. Jane no tenia escuela ni trabajo, al igual que Jasper no tenia que ir a la guardería.

Me levante del sillón y camine hacia la cocina.

Mis pasos retumbaron en toda la casa, que estaba en silencio total. El pequeño Jasper estaba dormido en el sillón, a lado de el estaba Edward con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana y Jane estaba tirada en el piso viendo la televisión.

Tome un vaso de la alacena y me serví un poco de agua. Estaba lavando el traste cuando un portazo rompió el silencio y me hizo chillar.

-¡Ya llegue familia!- escuche un grito agudo y un fuerte chillido.

Salí de la cocina a trompicones y cargue a Jasper que se había levantado y lloraba del susto. Edward parecía estar temblando de la furia y miraba con odio a la persona que estaba parada en la puerta.

Seguí su mirada y me encontré con un joven de unos quince años, alto, delgado o mas bien flacucho, cabello color miel y revuelto, ojos grandes de color azul eléctrico e irritados. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla todo sucio y roto, una camisa que una vez fue blanca y ahora era de un color entre negro y arenoso toda mal abotonada. Estaba hecho un asco.

-¿Qué no van a saludar a su hermano?- dijo tambaleándose hacia nosotros. Venia totalmente borracho o drogado.

-Oh, ¿Quién es esta hermosura?- se planto delante de mi y sonrió viéndome de arriba y abajo. Sentí como Edward se levanto.

-¿Dónde madre estabas?- gruñó enfrentándolo. El joven rubio se rio y se alejo de el.

-Vaya, Edward, ahora te preocupas por nosotros… ¡Por favor!-

-Alec, ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Por ahí…-

-¿Sabes cuanto nos tenía preocupados? ¡No he podido dormir en días!-

-Lo de dormir supongo que es por otra cosa- dijo en tono grosero mientras me mandaba una mirada significativa. Edward suspiro agresivamente.

-Ni siquiera te presentaste en el funeral-

-¡Alec, volviste!- grito Jane recuperándose del shock.

Se levanto y se tiro a los brazos de su gemelo. Este la tomo de los hombros y la aventó contra la pared. La cabeza de Jane revoto y su cuerpo se deslizó.

-Hermano…-

-¡Cállate!-

-Mejor vete a dormir, estas borracho, haces pura estupidez- el tono de autoridad de Edward me sorprendió, pero al parecer a Alec no, ya que lo miro con burla.

-¿Me estas diciendo estúpido? ¡Ve que traer una zorra a la casa cuando mama acaba de morir! Y me dices a mi estu…- no puedo acabar de pronunciar las palabras cuando el puño de Edward se estampo en su mejilla.

-Me tienes arto, no tienes consideración- Edward tomo al atolondrado Alec y se lo llevo a la habitación que estaba debajo de las escaleras.

Apenas mi novio desapareció, deje a Jazz en el sillón y camine hasta Jane, quien lloraba en el suelo. Me agache a lado de ella y la tome del brazo.

-Jane, cálmate. Ven, vamos al sillón- susurre dulcemente en su oído. Alzo su rostro y me miro no muy bien.

-¡Déjame! ¿Qué no vez que no te soporto?- grito parándose y corriendo escaleras arriba.

Al parecer hoy era el día 'Insultemos a Bella'. Suspire. Tome a Jazz del sillón y el se acurruco en mi pecho.

-Perdona a mis hermanos, están tontos- dijo con su vocecita. Sonreí y le di un besito en la mejilla.

-Los entiendo, Jazz. Están tristes por tu mami- el negó.

-Deberían estar felices, mamá ya esta con papi-

-Si, pero su perdida les duele-

-Se compondrán- dijo con un gran bostezo. Entre al cuarto de Edward y lo acosté en la cama para luego arroparlo.

-Buenas noches, _hermana_- dijo con una sonrisa. Mi corazón se hincho y una lágrima solitaria se me escapo.

-Te quiero, Jazz- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y frente.

En el poco tiempo, Jasper se había ganado mi corazón. Era un niño muy especial, transmitía tanta felicidad que lograba ablandar el corazón mas duro. Me recordaba tanto a mi Allie. ¡Ay! Mi hermanita, cuanto la extrañaba.

-Bella…- sentí el aliento de mi novio en mi cuello y sus manos en mi cintura.

-Edward- dije clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Sonrió tristemente y beso con lentitud mi frente.

-Mi Bells, lo siento. Todo lo que dijo Alec …- empezó a disculparse. Puse uno de mis dedos en su boca y se la cerré.

-No te preocupes, los entiendo-

-En verdad, lo siento. No se que hacer, sin mi madre aquí se han desbocado, ya no respetan a nadie, la única opción seria mandarlos a vivir con el tío Aro pero no quiero- confeso mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

Me dolía en el alma ver esa mascara de sufrimiento en su rostro. Su dolor era el mío. Nos habíamos vuelto tan unidos que lo que le afectaba a el me afectaba hasta con mas fuerza a mi.

-Quisiera ayudarte, pero no soy nada de ellos, no puedo exigirles ni educarlos- tome su mano y lo lleve a la planta de abajo.

Se acostó en el sillón y me puso sobre el, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Hacia tanto que habíamos compartido momento así, sin nadie gritando ni llorando. Solos, los dos.

-Lo se, también como se que tendrás que regresar a tu hogar…- su voz sonó rota, triste.

Me entristecía el pensar que debía regresar a Phoenix, y que tal vez el prefiera quedarse aquí con su familia y me tenga que separar de el. Si así era no reclamaría nada, lo dejaría ser feliz. Me iría de su lado.

-Y tú tendrás que quedarte ¿no? Con tu familia…- sentí como se tenso. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Isabella, nunca, por nada ni por nadie me alejaría de ti. ¿Todavía no te queda claro que sin ti me muero? No puedo vivir sin mi vida, y mi vida eres tú. Amo a mis hermanos con toda mi alma, los adoro. Pero si ellos no me gradecen nada, no moriría en vano- sus palabras me llegaron. Y como siempre de llorona, se me escapo una lagrima, Edward la tomo con un dedo y se la metió en la boca, la saboreo.

-Te amo- sonrió y me beso suave y lento.

Estuvimos en silencio, disfrutando el uno y del otro. Podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar al compas de su respiración. Sus manos acariciaban mi vientre debajo de la blusa y mis manos acariciaban las suyas.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver a Phoenix?- pregunto de repente.

-Emm, no se, tal vez la próxima semana ¿Por qué?-

-No se, estuve pensando. Es obvio que sin ti no vivo, tu no puedes dejar tu familia y ellos no se pueden mudar, yo no puedo irme y dejar a mis hermanos pero…-

-¿Pero que?-

-Nosotros si podemos mudarnos. Puedo conseguirme un buen trabajo en Phoenix, vendería lo que tenemos aquí y con eso rentar algún pequeño departamento…-

-Mmmm…- murmure simplemente.

-¿No te agrada la idea?-

-¡No! No es eso. Es que, bueno, tus hermanos están muy heridos y digamos que yo no les agrado mucho y creo que no les gustaría la idea de dejar todo para irse a vivir a… Phoenix. Todo por que no puedes vivir sin mi. Olvídalo, estoy loca- dije estúpidamente.

Rio musicalmente y beso mis cabellos.

-Te entiendo. Se que no les agradaría, pero como dije, ellos no agradecen nada. Es mas, he tomado la decisión; Nos vamos a Phoenix. Y al que no le guste puede ir buscando donde vivir. – me voltee y lo bese.

-Me encanta la idea-

-.-

-.-

-.-

_Media semana después…. _

-.-

-.-

-.-

-¡Bells, apúrate!- me apremio Edward desde las escaleras.

-¡Voy!-

Tome mi bolso de mano y me lo coloque en el hombro. Ayude a Jasper a darse los últimos toques en el pelo y baje tomándolo de la mano.

El taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto había llegado aproximadamente unos diez minutos. Todos estaban listos, a excepción de Jasper. El pobre se había atorado en su camisa y no encontraba la forma de zafarse.

Ayude a Jazz a meterse al taxi y me subí después de el. Edward se subió al frente y le dijo al conductor que nos llevara al aeropuerto. El camino fue realmente silencioso, a excepción de las pocas veces que Edward hablaba por teléfono.

-Jane, apúrate. Perderemos el vuelo- dijo exasperado mi novio al ver como su hermana se acomodaba con tranquilidad el pelo.

-Ojala y así fuera- susurro lo suficiente alto para que lo escucháramos.

Jane fue la que mas se negó a que se mudaran. Según ella la mudanza era como dejar olvidada a su madre, a lo que Edward respondió a gritos. Todavía no llegaba a entender como convivían sin matarse… a menos que todo esto sea por mi.

Llegamos justo cuando estaban empezando a abordar. Enseñamos los papeles necesarios y subimos. Jane y Jasper iban en un asiento y Edward y yo en otro. Alec nos alcanzaría después ya que tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

El vuelo fue de lo más tranquilo, sin turbulencia ni nada. Al fin pude ver mi querido Phoenix por la ventanilla del avión. Apenas aterrizo salí casi casi volando.

Cuando compramos los boletos, enseguida le hable a Rose para avisarle. Mi hermana se pudo muy contenta y prometió venirnos a recoger.

Fuimos por las maletas y luego comenzamos a caminar por la multitud de gente, cuando pude ver una cabellera rubia y un gran hombre a su lado.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward!- grito entusiasmada mi hermana mayor.

Corrí hacia ella y me avente a sus brazos. La había extrañado más de lo que pensé. Me apretó con fuerza y yo a ella. Las lágrimas de emoción empezaron a descender por mi sonrojada mejilla.

-¡Oh, Bella! ¿Para mi no hay abrazo?- escuche bromear a Emmett.

Me voltee hacia el y lo abrase por el cuello, ocasionando que mis pies quedaran levantados del piso.

-¡Claro que si, Emm!-

Me separe de el y mire a los dos con una sonrisa. Me encantaba verlos juntos y felices. Eran la pareja perfecta. Me alegro realmente por ellos. Rose se ganaba un novio fabuloso y yo un cuñado mucho mejor.

-Rose, Emmett, estos son mis hermanos: Jane y Jasper- los presento Edward.

Jasper se aclaro la garganta graciosamente y extendió su manita hacia Rose, quien la tomo y la sacudió levemente. Paso lo mismo con Emmett.

-Mucho gusto- dijo educadamente. Se veía tan tierno que no pudimos evitar reír. Y el pobre Jazz se sonrojo.

-Hola, Soy Jane. Tu has de ser la hermana de Bella ¿cierto?- dijo la hermana de Edward con un tono amable que no había escuchado de ella.

Rose sonrió y le dio dos besos en la mejilla. La chica sonrió entusiasmada. Emmett la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza, como suele hacerlo con migo.

-¿Qué tal si no vamos? ¡Reneè esta emocionada de verlos!- exclamó Rose.

Asentimos en acuerdo y empezamos a avanzar fuera del aeropuerto. El sol nos recibió agradablemente. Se sentía tan bien este rico clima. Caminamos hasta el enorme jeep de Emmett.

Durante el camino a _casa _la platica fluyo alegremente. Jane se veía feliz con Rosalie, supongo que rubia y rubia siempre se deben llevar bien. Cuando estuvimos mas cerca el temor en mi se hizo presente.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Charlie? O mejor ¿Qué iba a decir el? ¿Nos sacaría de pataditas a la calle? ¿O me llevaría a alguna torre en medio del bosque como a Rapunzel?. Edward percibió mi nerviosismo y empezó a acariciar mi mano con suaves círculos.

-No estés nerviosa, todo estará bien- susurro en mi oído.

-Tengo miedo de la reacción de mi padre-

-No pasara nada, estoy contigo-

Tenía razón, estaba conmigo en carne y hueso, apoyándome, eso era lo único que realmente me importaba.

Emmett se estaciono en la entrada de mi casa y nos ayudo a bajar las maletas. El nerviosismo aumento y Rose me abrazo para darme ánimos. Tome a Jazz que se acababa de levantar entre mis brazos y Edward me rodeo la cintura.

La escena me conmovió. Quería llegar a estar así, pero no con mi cuñado en brazos, si no con un hijo nuestro entre ellos, y que en mi dedo anular reposara un hermoso anillo.

Tome aire y toque la puerta. Se escucho un golpe, un grito y un "¡Ya llegaron!" antes de que la puerta se abriera, mostrando a una Reneè entusiasmada atrás de un Charlie … ¿Sonriente?.

-¡Ya llegaron! Bienvenido de nuevo Bella y Edward, claro. ¡Oh, ya me dieron un nieto! ¡¿Tan rápido!? ¡Como ha avanzado la ciencia!- dijo palmeando el hombro de Edward mientras todos nos quedábamos con cara de "¡¿WTF!?"

* * *

Olaaa nenaz!

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado!

Ahh mañana ire a ver Luna nueva! No lo soporto! Reventare de alegría! =)

Y Rob visitio de "Gucci" ahora solo vestiré esa marca xD jaja

Bueno me largo por que necesito dormir bien para ¡Mañana!. Wu!.

Las amo y por New Moon hagan esto (si quieren)

**¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**


	21. Navidad

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la trama y de 'Vanessa'.

**Summary: **Una brigada, un robo, todo sale mal, hay muertes, encarcelados y huidas. 18 años pasan y hay alguien dispuesto a cobrar venganza…. ¿Por donde empezar? Sus hijas. ¿Qué pasa si los secuestradores se enamoran de las victimas?

* * *

-¡Ya llegaron! Bienvenido de nuevo Bella y Edward, claro. ¡Oh, ya me dieron un nieto! ¿¡Tan rápido!? ¡Como ha avanzado la ciencia!- dijo mientras palmeaba el hombro de Edward y todos nos quedábamos con cara de ¡¿WTF!?.

-¿Papá? ¿Estas bien?-

-Mejor que nunca, pasen, adelante- dijo tomando una de las maletas e ingresando a la casa.

Mire a Edward y vi la mueca de confusión en su rostro. Salude a mi mama y me senté en el sillón con Jasper en mis brazos. Edward y Jane se sentaron a mi lado.

-Así que, ¿Puedo cargar a mi nieto?-

-No, no papa. Este es Jasper, el hermano de Edward junto con Jane- dije señalando a cada uno.

-Oh, que tono soy, si solo te fuiste un mes. Mucho gusto, pequeños- dijo pellizcando torpemente la mejilla de Jasper y despeinando el pelo de Jane, quien gruño.

Toda la sala se metió en un silencio sepulcral. Empecé a jugar con mi cabello nerviosamente, Edward tomaba con fuerza mi cintura.

-Así que… Chicago, eh- dijo Charlie tratando de romper el silencio. Al rato, tendríamos, e incluyo a Edward, hablar con el y ver que diablos paso con su aberración hacia Edward y Emmett.

-Si, muy lindo- dije.

-Aw, yo quiero ir algún día- dijo Reneè tomando la mano de mi padre.

-Mjum- dije simplemente.

Silencio, silencio, silencio….

-¡Ya llegue!- grito una voz chillona irreconocible para mi.

Deje a Jasper en el suelo y corrí a cargar a mi pequeña hermanita que venia llegando de la escuela.

-¡Alice!-

-¡Bella!-

La tome entre mis brazos y la apreté con mucha fuerza mientras besaba todo su rostro. Ella se empezó a reír.

-Has vuelto, ya te extrañaba-

-Yo también, enana- dije tomando su manito y caminando hacia la sala.

Estábamos entrando a esta cuando Allie se paro en seco con su mirada perdida. Pensé que estaba teniendo una visión, pero ella empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Edward, sin desviar la mirada. Todos se quedaron callados.

Alice llego al sillón y se paro enfrente de Jasper, quien se había levantado. Mi hermanita levanto su carita, ya que Jazz era unos cuantos centímetros más alto.

-Me has echo esperar demasiado- dijo Alice sorprendiéndonos.

-Lo siento, señorita- contesto Jazz haciendo una reverencia. Alice sonrió y lo abrazo. La sala se lleno de 'aws'.

-Y solo tiene seis años- refunfuño mi padre. Reneè le pego en el brazo y miro con ternura a mi hermanita.

-Papa, ¿Podemos hablar contigo? A solas- el me miro extrañado pero asintió.

-Tu también Edward- dije al ver que no se levantaba. Mi novio suspiro.

Seguimos a mi padre hasta su estudio. Casi nunca había entrado ahí, era como su santuario. Mi padre se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio y nosotros en las sillas de enfrente.

-Díganme, ¿De que quieren hablar?- me acomode en la silla y lo mire.

-Vamos al grano, ¿Qué diablos hiciste con mi padre?-

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-

-Primero no soportas a Edward, ni siquiera me dejas verlo y ahora lo tratas como si fuese tu mejor amigo-

Mi padre se levanto y camino hacia mi. Poso una de sus manos en mi hombro y comenzó a hablar.

-Bella, se que mi comportamiento no fue bueno, pero con tu ausencia y los reclamos diarios de tu mama, claro, me di cuenta que yo no soy nadie para decirte a quien amar. Es solo, que tuve miedo de que te hirieran, no quería que se cayeran pero se que tienen que cometer sus errores. En verdad, siento los momentos tristes que te hice pasar-

Las palabras de mi papa me hicieron llorar. Lo amaba, y sabia que el no quería que saliéramos lastimadas. Y se lo agradecía con todo el alma.

-Te perdono, papa.-

-Se feliz- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Me dio un beso en la frente y señalo a mi novio con la cabeza. Edward camino hasta nosotros y me tomo de la cintura, atrayéndome a el.

-Gracias, señor-

-Cuídala y hazla feliz-

-Que no le quede duda- mi novio sonrió y beso con delicadeza mi mejilla.

Después de todo, el miedo que había sentido había sido un desperdicio. Mi padre aceptaba al amor de mi vida, y este estaba a mi lado junto con toda mi familia.... y la suya, ahora.

-

-

Cuatro meses después

-

-

Las calles estaban adornadas de rojo y verde, los típicos colores de la navidad. La gente paseaba feliz en busca de los regalos perfectos para sus seres amados y algunos grupos cantaban villancicos o un hombre vestido de santa close regalaba dulces.

-Nos vemos aquí en cuatro horas- dijo mi mama tomando a Jazz de la mano.

-Ok-

Rose se fue con Jane, mi mama con Jazz y yo con Alice. Estábamos en el centro para las compras navideñas, la cual seria la próxima semana. Todos la pasaríamos en casa de mis padres, y al parecer vendría el tío de Edward.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que regrese de Chicago. Charlie le había logrado conseguir un puesto a Edward y Emmett en el banco. Gracias a sus esfuerzos han avanzado honradamente hasta llegar a tener un puesto de alto nivel.

Hace menos de dos meses, Edward había logrado comprar un bonito departamento cerca de mi casa. Este estaba un poco jodido pero con la ayuda de Rose, Jane y mi mama habíamos logrado acondicionarlo. Emmett había comprado un apartamento ahí mismo, donde vivian el y Rosalie.

En cuanto a las relaciones seguíamos igual. Todos felices con nuestras parejas. Alec ya había echo las paces con sus hermanos y me había pedido perdón por lo que me dijo en su casa, su gemela había empezado a tratarme mejor por la influencia de mi hermana y Alice y Jazz eran los mejores amigos. Siempre unidos.

-¿Con quien empezamos?- le pregunte a Allie que andaba emocionadísima.

-¡Con Jazzy!- grito dando saltitos. Asentí y empecé a caminar.

-¿Qué le compramos?-

-A el le gustan las guerras…-

-Vamos a alguna juguetería, ¿si?-

La gente se arremolinaba en las tiendas. Estaba realmente lleno el centro. Apreté más fuerte a mi hermanita y empecé a caminar. Después de visitar varias jugueterías, logramos encontrarle el juego perfecto.

Y así nos fuimos, Charlie, Reneè, Emmett, Rose, Jane, Alec, los tíos de Edward y por ultimo mi Edward. No sabia que regalarle, sentía como si en verdad no lo conociera tanto como creía.

-¡Me rindo! No encuentro nada- dije dejándome caer en una banca.

-Bells, mira cuantas tiendas, debemos encontlal algo- me animo abriendo sus brazos arriba de la cabeza.

Fue cuando lo vi… tan hermoso, elegante, perfecto. Ese era el regalo perfecto para mi novio, sin lugar a duda.

El resto de la semana paso rápido, cuando vine a ver ya era noche buena. Me levante contenta, el espíritu navideño se pegaba. Hoy era un dia para ser feliz.

-¡Buenos días!- cante entrando a la cocina.

Todos estaban ahí desayunando. Por lo regular, los chicos se la pasaban todo el tiempo en casa de mis padres, los apartamentos solo los usaban para dormir.

-¿Cómo estas, amor?- me pregunto Edward dándome un beso.

-Muy bien-

Me senté a lado de el y Reneè me sirvió un plato con huevos, tocino y algunos panqueques en forma de pino. Esa mi madre tan emotiva. Desayunamos entre entretenidas charlas y bromas. Los hombres se tuvieron que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la noche y aprovecharían a recoger a los tíos de Edward.

Ayude a mi mamá a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos. En lo que Reneè sacaba las cosas para la cena, me metí a bañar y me arregle.

-Listo- dije entrando de nuevo a la cocina. Mi madre me paso un delantal y me lo puse encima de mi ropa.

Empecé por lavar los vegetales para la ensalada y mi mamá lavo y despellejo el enorme pavo que había conseguido. Seguimos con las diferentes comidas que Reneè quería cocinar. Como a las cuatro de la tarde ya habíamos terminado con el preparado de la comida, solo faltaba hornear algunas cosas y enfriar otras.

-¡Bells….!- escuche gritar a Allie desde el piso de arriba. Le di un beso a mi mama en la frente y corrí a las escaleras.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Llego la hora de…. ¡Arreglarte!- grito Rosalie saliendo de mi cuarto.

Gemí. Odiaba que Rosalie pusiera mano en mi, se empeñaba en llenarme la cara con maquillaje y ponerme cosas 'sexis' como ella lo llamaba y tacones, alias 'mata Bellas'. Me tomo del brazo y me jalo a su habitación.

-¡Puf, Bella, apestas a… comida!- dijo Jane oliendo mi pelo.

-¿Sera por que estuve cocinando?- respondí con sarcasmo.

-Ni modo, tendrás que bañarte de nuevo-

Me lanzaron mis cosas y me metí al baño. Me desnude y me zambulle en el agua caliente. Deje en blanco mi mente y me relaje. Unos toques en la puerta me despertaron, me enjabone, en guaje y salí a mi pesadilla.

-Como tardas- me reclamo Rose. Me sentó en una silla y empezó a hacerme sepa dios que tantas cosas.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma muy, muy lenta. Pude ver el atardecer por la ventana, y aun así no acababan. Estaba por dormirme un rato, cuando sentí una palmaditas en mi hombro.

-Listo, Bella. Ahora, te vas a cambiar mientras nosotras nos arreglamos.- me dijo Rose.

Asentí. Tome el vestido que me dio y me metí de nuevo al baño. Estuve tentada en mirarme al espejo, pero como siempre los removían. Abrí con cuidado la fundo donde estaba el vestido y le quite, dejando al descubierto el hermoso vestido.

Era de color azul cielo, strapless, la parte del pecho era como arrugadita, de ahí venia un tipo de faja arrugada con un moño al lado izquierdo de la cadera y caía englobado. Era muy lindo y perfecto. **(Vestido en el perfil). **

Me lo puse y se amoldo a mi cuerpo, mostrando las pocas curvas que tenia y dejando al desnudo la mayor parte de mis pálidas piernas. Me di un vistazo y salí. Las chicas chiflaron e hicieron que me diera un vueltecita.

-Te ves fantástica- dijo Jane haciendo que me sonrojara. Esta aplaudió.

-¡El toque perfecto!- alago dándome un pellizco en la mejilla.

Rosalie ya estaba lista, llevaba un vestido sin mangas color amarillo, debajo de los pechos tenia un moño hacia delante con pedrería plateada y caía en dos capas, la primera mas corta que la segunda. Su cabello estaba ondulado y caía libremente por su espalda, su maquillaje era en tonos dorados, y zapatillas plateadas bastante altas, no se como puede caminar con esas cosas.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto modelándome.

-Estas hermosa- dije con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Y yo!?- grito Allie saltando en la cama.

Mi hermana menor vestía un vestido rojo de manga corta, tenia un listón bajo el pecho con detalles platas y al fin del vestido habían unas grandes flores. Su cabello tenía caireles y estaba peinado en media cola con un moñito rojo encima de esta.

-Preciosa, enana- ella sonrió y un color rosa inundo sus mejillas.

Rosalie paso a mi lado y le dio una bolsa a Jane que nos miraba raro, con algo en sus ojos que parecía ser tristeza. Me acerque a ella.

-¿Tienes algo? Te veo triste-

-No es nada, solo que es la primera navidad sin mi madre…-

-Oh, lo siento tanto, pero nos tienes a nosotros, yo ya te considero como una hermana- por primera vez en que la conozco, me sonrió y me abrazo.

-Gracias. Bella, siento el mal trato pero estaba celosa de que Edward parecía prestarte más atención que a mí-

-¡Por dios, Jane! Edward te ama, siempre serás su hermanita-

-Lo se…- dijo sonriendo. Me separe de ella y la empuje al baño.

Mis hermanas me miraban felices. Sonreí y las abrace. Al parecer la navidad logra hacer su magia y desparecer el rencor, bueno, en algunas personas. Al poco rato salió Jane vistiendo un hermoso traje plateado con pedrería, era de tirantes gruesos que se unían a un cinturón que llevaba en la cintura.

-Te ves muy bonita- Jane se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Al parecer, hoy la única que no se sonrojaría seria Rose.

Mi hermana y yo le alaciamos el pelo a Jane y la maquillamos en tonos grisáceos. Al fin, las niñas me dejaron verme al espejo. Estaba espectacular, hasta sexy podría decir, el vestido se pegaba a mi cuerpo de forma sexy pero no vulgar, mi pelo estaba agarrado en un chongo alto con algunos cabellos sueltos de forma desordenada y mi maquilla era en tonos azules, el delineador me lo pusieron café, resaltando aun mas mis ojos, sombra azul celeste y labial cereza.

-¡Chicas, ya bajen!- grito mi mama desde las escaleras.

Abajo se escuchaban voces masculinas y unas que otras femeninas. Salimos del cuarto entrelazadas de nuestros brazos. Primero bajo Rosalie, con su andar tan sensual, luego Jane y Allie tomadas de la mano y por ultimo, yo. Me tome con fuerza del barandal deseando no caerme con estos enormes zapatos.

Pose mi vista en los escalones, midiendo cada paso. Cuando estuve por bajar los últimos escalones alce mi mirada y me encontré con Edward. Se veía tan irresistible como un dios griego. Su pelo estaba inútilmente peinado, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa de rayas verdes que resaltaban sus ojos, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la persona que estaba a su lado….

Era una mujer, de cabello negro y ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, su piel era bronceada más no morena, tenia unos grandes ojos azules zafiro adornados de unas perfectas pestañas y una brillante sonrisa adornaba su fino rostro. A lado de ella me sentí una insignificante basura. Su cuerpo era mil veces mejor que el mío, sus piernas largas, cintura pequeña y atributos perfectos. Lo peor, es que estaba colgada del brazo de Edward y este se mostraba feliz.

Termine bajar las escaleras y pase a su lado sin voltearlo a ver.

_Edward's. prov._

Era noche buena y la pasaría en casa de mis suegros junto con su familia y la mía. Desafortunadamente, vendrían mi tío Aro y Atenadora junto con su irritante hija adoptiva Vanessa Volturi. Toda mi familia odiaba a esa chica, era tan ¡Argh! De lo peor.

-¿Aquí vive tu amiguita?- pregunto al llegar a la casa de Bella.

-Si- respondí seco. No me agradaba el tono que usaba para referirse a mi ángel.

Estacione el auto en la calzada de la casa y me abaje. Le abrí la puerta tratando de ser caballeroso pero esta se aprovecho y se tiro a mis brazos, aparentando una caída.

-¡Ups! Lo siento- dijo restregándome su escote en la cara. La solté y camine hasta la puerta.

Enseguida Reneè nos abrió. Les presente al resto de mi familia y nos invito a pasar. La casa estaba adornada en tonos navideños. En la sala había un enorme arbolito de color blanco.

-Iré a llamar a las chicas- dijo emocionada.

En todo el día no había podido ver a mi hermosa Bella, la necesitaba demasiado. Mi suegra bajo y dijo que enseguida venían. Primero se apareció Rosalie, se veía muy hermosa, pude ver como Emmett se la comía con la mirada. Luego, bajo Jane se veía muy guapa, se parecía mucho a mama y la pequeña Allie.

Jane paso a mi lado y miro con repugnancia a Vanessa. Y al fin, mi hermoso ángel bajo. Definitivamente Isabella era un ángel caído del cielo. Era simplemente preciosa, ese vestido que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, el amarrado de cabello que dejaba al descubierto su blanquecino cuello, me sentí como un vampiro, con sed de ella.

Mi novia se paro a mitad de las escaleras y me miro por un momento, luego se fijo en la larva que tenia pegada a mi. Sus ojos se llenaron de un sentimiento de tristeza o algo así. "_¡Diablos! Debió mal pensarlo_". Trate de soltarme de Vanessa pero esta me apretó mas.

Bella bajo y se fue directo con su familia, sin siquiera mirarme, paso como si no estuviera ahí. Vanessa soltó una risita.

-Edward, pensé que tenías mejores gustos- dijo descaradamente. La mire asesinamente.

-Cállate y suéltame- rugí deshaciéndome de su abrazo. Ella rezongó diciendo algo sobre mi humor.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi Bella que platicaba con su hermana y mi hermana, sin escuchar los reclamos de Vanessa, no llevábamos ni más de tres horas juntos y ya no la aguantaba.

-Bella….- dije por atrás.

-¿Qué?- pregunto seria volteándome a ver. Su mirada era triste.

-Sobre lo que…-

-¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor?- interrumpió Reneè entrando a la sala.

-Vamos a cenar- dijo mi novia. Asentí, la tome de la mano y la lleve al comedor.

Me senté a lado de ella, pero desgraciadamente Vanessa se sentó a mi otro lado, quedando yo en medio de ellas dos. Charlie ocupo su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa con mi tío al otro lado. Mi tía junto con mi suegra sirvieron un poco de vino para brindar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Solo un poco!- rogo Vanessa al ver que mi tía le sirvió agua en vez de vino.

-Cariño, no tienes edad-

-¡Tengo 19! La misma que Edward, y el si tomara-

-Ni modo- sentencio su madre.

Terminaron de servir la cena y mi suegro tomo su copa y se paro. Todos lo seguimos.

-Brindemos. Brindemos por la felicidad y por la unión de la familia- dijo mirando a cada uno que estaba en la mesa.

-¡Salud!- gritamos al unisón mientras chocábamos nuestras copas. Me acerque a Isabella y rodee su cintura, pegando mi boca a su oreja.

-Te amo- susurre, sentí como se tenso.

-Yo también te…- estaba por decir, cuando alguien me jalo y me alejo de ella.

Voltee y vi a Vanessa con una sonrisa maliciosa. Trate de alejarme de ella pero conseguí que me apretara mas.

-Aprovechando esta oportunidad, quisiera decirles que hoy, mi querido Edward me ha pedido se su novia y yo gustosa he aceptado-

¡¿Qué!? ¿Qué le pasa a esta chamaca?. Todos se quedaron callados, a excepción de su madre Atenadora, quien rompió en aplausos y felicitaciones. Me voltee a ver a Bella y vi que estaba llorando, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos por una milésima de segundo.

-Con permiso- dijo con la voz rota antes de correr fuera del comedor.

-¡Bella…!- gritamos la mayoría.

Iría con ella pero antes arreglaría el asunto aquí…

_Isabella's. prov. _

No quería creerlo. No, más bien no podía creerlo. El creer las palabras de esa niña me hacia sentir… ingenua. Era como si creyera todavía que los bebes eran traídos por la cigüeña, bueno, así me sentía.

Salí del comedor con los ojos llorosos. Atravesé la cocina y salí al jardín. La el cielo estaba bastante oscuro, solo se podían ver algunas que otras estrellitas y los residuos de los fuegos artificiales y uno que otro explotando la gama de colores.

-¿Qué te pasa Vanessa?- escuche que dijo Edward- ¿Por qué no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo? La única que amo es a Bella. ¿Qué nadie puede comprender eso?

-Pero Eddie…- dijo con su odiosa voz.

-No. Cállate, por favor. Tíos, se que esta no es mi casa pero si me guardan algo de cariño, les pido que se retiren. Con permiso- de ahí nada mas se escucho la voz de mi papá secundando la petición de Edward, una puerta siendo cerrada y otra siendo abierta…

-Bella… - dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

Mi corazón latió eufóricamente, como siempre que estoy cerca de el. Sentí sus cálidas manos tomarme de los hombros y volteándome para quedar frente a frente, entrelazando nuestras miradas, mezclando nuestros alientos…

-Suéltame. No quiero hablar contigo- solté con rudeza.

En vez de que Edward reaccionara como una persona _normal_, una enorme y brillante sonrisa se poso en sus rojos labios. Lo mire enarcando una ceja, eso solo hizo que se agrandara su sonrisa. Eso me molesto.

-¿Qué te da risa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?- espete. Rió.

-¡Mejor vete con tu _noviecita!- _grite realmente enojada.

-Estoy con ella-

-Edward, no juegues-

-No, solo que te ves mas hermosa celosa-

-¿Quién dijo que estoy celosa?-

-Vamos Bella, se te nota-

-¡No! Es cierto!-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-¡Si!-

-¡Que no!-

-Si, si y si-

-Bueno y si estoy celosa ¿Qué?-

-Nada-

-¡De acuerdo!- grite exasperada.

Me quede viendo fijamente sus ojos con toda la ira posible. En estos momentos lo odiaba, lo odiaba por jugar con migo. Su sonrisa me mataba pero eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Entonces, de un momento a otro, sus labios se estamparon con los míos.

El dulce de sus labios desconectó cada cable de mi cabeza, volviéndome completamente loca. Sin pensarlo mucho, le devolví el beso con pasión, disfrutándolo. Cuando el aire nos falto, nos separamos y dejamos nuestras frentes unidas.

-Isabella, lo siento. Vanessa esta loca, nunca te aria algo así, no debiste creerle-

-Nunca lo hice-

-¿A si? Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas enojada?-

-¿Qué querías? Tu primita me ridiculizo enfrente de _mi _familia en _mi _casa con _mi _novio y tú querías que no me 'enojara', muy bonito. –

-Cada vez me sorprendes más-

-¿Y así me amas?-

-Como a nadie. Por cierto, feliz navidad, cariño-

-Igualmente, novio _mío_- dije antes de besar sus labios.

Entramos a la casa gracias a que Emmett nos grito para que nos apuráramos a abrir los regalos. Entramos a la sala y todos nos felicitaron como es debido. Terminamos de cenar alegremente y después, fuimos hasta el arbolito para entregar los regalos.

-¡Regalos! ¡Apúrense, hay que abrir los regalos!- dijo mi cuñado emocionado.

Emmett estaba igual o hasta mas emocionado que Jazz, bueno el estaba tranquilo, en cambio, Alice era peor que un huracán y Emmett estaba peor. Alice se acerco a los regalos y tomo uno de papel negro y moño rojo.

-Yo empiezo. Este es para… ¡Mi mami!- grito dándole el regalo a mi mama, quien la abrazo y agradeció.

Con cuidado lo abrió y dejo al descubierto un grueso libro de cocina. Últimamente el nuevo hobby de Reneè era la cocina. Alice siguió repartiendo regalos, a Rosalie le dio un par de zapatos de marca, a Jane un juego de joyería, a Alec una camisa al igual que a mi papá, a Emmett un balón de futbol americano, a su Jazz un juego de guerra que incluyo un beso y abrazo, a Edward le dio un libro y a mi un disco.

Rosalie siguió con la entrega, a Alice le dio un kit de maquillaje para niñas, a Jazz un rompecabezas militarizado, a mis papás les regalo ropa, a Alec unos discos, a Jane unos zapatos, a mi dos juegos de ropa, a Edward toda la colección de Debussy y a Emmett nada enfrente de nosotros, según, era privado.

Y así seguimos, cada quien dio sus regalos. Al fin, mi madre ya tenía los regalos de casi todos, excepto los míos y el de Edward. Recibió un kit completo de utensilios de cocina, unos boletos para ir a ver a su artista favorito, ropa y zapatos. Alice tenía pura ropa y zapatos, a excepción de un nenuco de parte de Alec y una hermosa pulserita de Jasper. Emmett la mayoría eran juguetes y el estaba fascinado. Edward era la mayoría libros y música, mi papá ropa y diferentes cosas, era el mas variado. Rosalie al igual que la mayoría de las mujeres, ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Alec eran videojuegos y una que otras prendas, y yo era pura ropa y zapatos.

-Le toca a Bella- dijo Emmett muy emocionado.

-No, mejor que valla Edward, prefiero hasta lo último-

-De acuerdo. Empecemos, Señora…- dijo mi novio dándole una cajita a mi mamá.

Era un delantal que decía al frente: "La mejor suegra del mundo", eso a mi mama la conmovió y no evito darle un gran abrazo a Edward. A mi papa le dio una caña de pescar muy moderna, a Alice un vestidito junto con sus zapatos y accesorios, a Jazz un libro que había deseado, a Jane tres pasajes de avión hacia Hawái, a Rose un collar muy lindo, a Emmett un videojuego el cual hizo saltar a este de alegría, a Alec unas llaves que al parecer eran de un auto que tendría que ir a buscar y a mi por el momento, nada.

-Bella, mi Bella, no por ser la última la más insignificante, de hecho es al revés- dijo acercándose a mi con una cajita plateada y un moño azul. Los colores subieron a mi rostro enseguida.

-Esto es para ti, mi amor- dijo sacando una cadenita muy fina y poniéndomela en el cuello con un suave rose.

Era un collar. La cadenita era de oro, muy fina y exquisita, de ella colgaba un dije en forma de león y oveja, era la mitad de un león y una oveja, como si estuvieran entrelazados. El león tenía una pequeña esmeralda como ojo y la oveja un ámbar.

Tomo el dije entre sus manos y lo volteo. Atrás decía unas simples pero hermosas palabras: "I love you" y abajito un: "E&B". Los ojos me empezaron a picar y las lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas.

-Edward… es her… moso- dije entrecortadamente. Sonrió y me abrazo.

-Me alegro que te guste. Lo mande a hacer solo para ti-

-Gracias. ¿Por qué el león y la oveja?-

-Bueno, no me gusta recordar esos momentos pero cuando… tu sabes… nos conocimos, tu eras mi presa y yo el cazador, es una forma rara pero la relacione con eso, tu siempre serás mi hermosa ovejita-

_-Que oveja tan más estúpida- _

_-Y que león tan morboso y masoquista_-

-Pero así te amo… -

-¡Ey, basta de cursilerías!- nos interrumpió Emmett cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos. Se raspo la garganta y se paro en medio de la sala.

-Quisiera darles una noticia o mas bien pedirles algo- ver y escuchar tan serio a Emmett que me ponía a pensar si después de todo no era un simple sueño. _'Siempre hay una primera vez' _me recordó mi mente.

-Rosalie Lilian Hales, se que llevamos pocos meses de conocernos, pero estoy seguro de tres cosas: Primera, eres la mejor mujer que he conocido. Segunda, eres a la única que amo con toda mi alma y tercera: estoy total e irrevocablemente seguro de que si aceptas la siguiente petición, te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Rosalie… ¿Quieres casarte con migo?- dijo sacando una cajita negra de terciopelos y mostrando un reluciente anillo con un diamante en la punta.

-¡Claro que acepto, amor!- grito Rose tirándose a los brazos de su _comprometido. _

La sala se lleno de aplausos y felicitaciones. Era la primera boda de la familia y mi mamá ya estaba viendo que color de servilletas iban a poner y todo. Casi, casi estaba llamando al padre para pedir sus servicios. Rosalie lloraba de felicidad, su sueño mas grande siempre había sido el casarse y estaba casi completo.

Estuvimos un rato mas platicando y otros abriendo regalos y probándoselos. Cuando los niños más pequeños y los más grandes – Emmett- empezaron a bostezar, decidimos que era hora de irnos a dormir.

-Edward…- lo llame- Quisiera dormir contigo- susurre.

-¿Qué?- dijo atragantándose con su saliva.

-¡Edward! Dormir abrazados, digo-

-Ah, claro, amor-

-Bien. ¿Te parece si nos vamos? Tengo sueño- asintió y nos despedimos de todos.

Me ayudo a subir a su preciado volvo plateado, y encendió con rumbo a su departamento. Cuando íbamos llegando me 'acorde' de algo.

-¡Ay, no! Que estúpida soy- me lamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Olvide mi bolso en mi casa… - dije lo mas triste posible.

-Podremos ir mañana…- sugirió pero le mande una mirada asesina- Ok, iré por ella, espérame aquí-

-¡Gracias! Te amo- dije plantándole un feroz beso.

Me baje con una sonrisa del auto y me metí al departamento. Encendí la luz y fui directo a su recamara. En el tocador había una notita, la desdobles y vi que era la letra de Rose:

_Querida Bells: _

_En el baño esta TODO lo necesario, procura hacerlo como te dijimos, no te vallas a quemar con las velas por favor, y no rezongues al ver tu 'vestuario' eso lo dejara encantado. ¡Disfruta y se feliz!. _

_Te quieren. _

_Rose y Jane. _

_P.D: Emmett también estuvo aquí. (Yo escribí esto Belly-Bells). _

Reí al leer la última frase y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me dirigí al baño y tome todo lo que me habían dejado mis queridas ayudantes. Arregle todo tan rápido que me sorprendí. Me fui al baño y casi me da un paro cuando vi mi 'vestuario'.

Como decía la nota, no rezongue, me lo trabe sin dudarlo. Quería que esta noche fuera especial para ambos. Me peine y maquille como dijeron y estuve lista justo cuando escuche la puerta abrirse…

La cara de Edward era para una foto. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su boca estaba abierta y mi bolso se le había caído. Pasaba su vista una y otra vez por mi cuerpo, desnudándolo con la mirada.

-Bella…-

-¡Feliz año nuevo, amor!- dije señalando el moño en mi cabeza.

**Nenazz!! **

**Aquí otro capitulo mas, el mas largo 14 hojas de Word xD Espero que les haya gustado. El capi pasado no recibí muchos Reviews, que paso?**

**Aun así gracias a todos los que dejan RR y me agregan a las cosas esas =) **

**Los veo luegitoz. **

**Besos & Abrazos. **

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! **


	22. Las bodas

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la trama.

**Summary: **Una brigada, un robo, todo sale mal, hay muertes, encarcelados y huidas. 18 años pasan y hay alguien dispuesto a cobrar venganza…. ¿Por donde empezar? Sus hijas. ¿Qué pasa si los secuestradores se enamoran de las victimas?

----

Todos estaban locos. Faltaban tres días para la boda de Rosalie. Ella estaba más que feliz, se podía ver en sus ojos que brillaban a cada momento. Mi mamá no cabía en su gozo, parecía más la novia que la madre de esta. Y Emmett, ay ese de mi cuñadito estaba echo bolas, quería ayudar y a la vez no, ¿Quién entendía a los hombres?

-¡¿Qué!?- un grito lleno todo el salón; Rosalie.

Estábamos viendo el decorado del salón donde seria la fiesta. Todo iba de maravilla, bueno eso pienso yo, digamos que no soy una experta en bodas pero para mi esto esta muy hermoso, perfecto para su próximo matrimonio.

-¡Dije servilletas blancas no amarillas! ¡BLANCAS!- gritaba Rosalie histérica. El pobre muchacho solo miraba al piso y se disculpaba una y otra vez.

-¡Pedimos rosas no guirnaldas! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- gritaba mi madre por otro lado.

Los pobres meseros y demás solo corrían de un lado a otro, mientras yo estaba sentada viendo el show que armaban mi mama, Jane y la novia. Esto era idéntico a ese programa de tv 'novias neuróticas' y yo que siempre pensé que era solo actuación…

-¡Bella… ven aquí!- me llamo mi hermana.

-¿Si, Rose?-

-Dime, ¿esto es blanco?- me pregunto enseñándome un pedazo de papel color beige.

-Mmmm… no, es beige-

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Es beige!- grito agitando la servilleta en el aire.

Me escabullí de ese griterío y me fui a sentar a la esquina anterior. Me acomode, aquí llevaría unas largas horas, y me perdí en los laberintos de mi mente.

La boda de Rosalie me había dejado en que pensar. Amaba a Edward y no estaba urgida por casarme, pero al ver a mi hermana tan feliz y emocionada por todo esto, me hacia desear que la boda fuese mía, mía y de mi Edward. No es que sintiera celos de Rose, pero esto había despertado en mi las ganas de querer formar una familia a lado de mi Edward, sobre todo después de la noche de navidad....

Recuerdo exactamente el rostro de Edward al verme metida en ese baby doll de encaje azul y un gran moño en mi cabeza, igual recuerdo con nitidez el deseo en sus ojos, sus manos acariciándome suave, su respiración entrecortada, recordaba esa noche como si hubiese sido ayer. Sus palabras de amor, sus gemidos, su todo. Fue tan hermoso y placentero.... Desde entonces, nos hemos vueltos mas unidos.

Salí de mis pensamientos para ver como iban las cosas. No había nadie en el salón. Voltee a todos lados y ni rastro de mi familia. Las luces estaban pagadas y todo ordenado. _"¡Díganme que es una broma!"._ Me levante de la silla y empecé a caminar.

-¿Rose? ¿Mamá? ¿Jane? ¿Dónde están?- dije sintiéndome totalmente absurda. Si no había nadie, no me iban a contestar.

-¡No sean pesadas!- grite enojada. Que ni se hayan ido por mi por que .... ¡¿Se hayan ido sin mí!?

Preocupada de que eso fuese cierto, tome mi celular y marque el numero de Rosalie, me lo puse en la oreja y espere ...

-¿Ahora que?- contesto una Rosalie enfurruñada. Pobre. No. ¡Pobre de mi!.

-Rose, soy Bella. ¿Se pude saber donde están?-

-Ah, hola Bells. Ps, como que donde, en la casa ¿Estas bien?- _"En la casa"_ Estaban en la casa, mis hermanas junto con mi madre estaban EN la CASA.

-¡No! ¡No estoy bien!- grite desenfrenada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hizo algo Edward? ¿Alec?-

-¡No, nada de eso! ¿Sabes donde estoy? ¡¿Lo sabes!?-

-Ps ... si, en casa de mis padres ¿no?-

-¡NO! Estoy en el maldito salón ¡Me olvidaron!-

-¿Que? ¡No seas pesada, Bells! Venias con noso ...-

-¡Dime que venias en el auto!- exigió.

-¡No! Creo que ustedes se olvidaron de mi en el salón-

-¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Voy por ti, no te vallas!-

-No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado mientras la puerta este ¡con llave!-

-Voy para allá, ahora- dijo antes de colgar.

Suspire y me senté a esperar.....

-

---

Tres días después....

---

-

-¡Oh, por dios! ¡Me voy a casar!- grito mi hermana viéndose al espejo.

El día de la boda había llegado. Toda la familia brincaba de la felicidad, en especial Rosalie. Esta nos había levantado a las seis de la mañana para empezarnos a arreglar. Nosotras nos estábamos arreglando en casa de mis padres mientras los hombres en el departamento de Emmett.

Había sido un día largo y cansado, pero al fin, ya estábamos a tan solo una hora de la ceremonia. Las damas de honor, Jane y yo, ya estábamos lista desde hace una hora aproximadamente. Vestíamos un lindo vestido color rosa pastel, strapless, con la falda cortada de forma dispareja hasta el tobillo y unas sandalias de tacón doradas. Traíamos el cabello ondulado y suelto, agarrado de un lado con un broche rosa.

Mi madre vestía una vestido de manga cortas hasta el piso color negro, zapatillas del mismo color y su pelo estaba agarrado en un chongo bajo. Alice era la pajecito, le habían puesto un vestido rosado con flores muy bonito y estaba peinada con media cola y su cabello ligeramente ondulado.

Y la más hermosa de todas; Rosalie. Su vestido era strapless con escote en forma de corazón, el corcel tenia ligeros bordados de flores con algún que otro brillante en tono rosa muy débil, la falda era de un esponjado ni demasiado como el que usaban las princesas ni muy poquito como para verse sin forma, esta traía el forro y luego una tela de mallitas y sus zapatillas blancas que ni se le veían. Llevaba su cabello agarrado en una trenza y luego en un chingo en la parte baja de su cabello y adornado con una flor blanca.

-Rose, te ves tan hermosa- dije sonriéndole atreves del espejo.

-Gracias. Gracias a todas por su apoyo- dijo apunto de llorar.

-¡No llores, Rose! a menos que quieras arruinar el maquillaje- dijo Jane cargando a Alice.

-Ya llego la limosina- dijo René entrando al cuarto.

Le dimos los últimos toques a Rosalie y salimos. La iglesia estaba perfectamente adornada en colores blancos y cremas. Charlie nos dijo como íbamos a ir bajando. Primero, bajo Alice tomada del brazo de su Jazz.

-Te quiero- dije dándole un beso en la frente y baje junto con Jane.

El pasillo que había desde mi lugar hasta donde estaba el padre se me hacia ETERNO, tenia la vista clavada en el piso y simplemente deseaba no caerme con estos zancos, eso seguro arruinaría la boda o con un poco de suerte le daría humor.

Al fondo pude ver a mi hermoso Edward, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa rosa pastel y una corbata negra, su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, hermoso como siempre. Por el resto de la caminata pose mis ojos en los suyos.

-Te ves divina, princesa- dijo cuando llegue a su lado.

-Tu no estas nada mal- dije sonriendo.

La marcha nupcial llego al punto donde Rose debería entrar y así fue. Mi hermana se veía completamente hermosa. Ese nerviosismo que había tenido antes había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar la seguridad que su Emmett estaba ahí.

-Cuídala o ya sabes- dijo mi papá entregándole la mano de su hija a su nuero.

La verdad que no estaba poniendo ni la mínima atención a la ceremonia. La voz del padre era como un zumbido a lo lejos, mi mente estaba metida en ella misma. Me imaginaba la boda, pero no esta, la mía. Creaba la boda perfecta, donde Edward fuera el de negro y yo la de blanco. Pero lo que definitivamente no era un simple zumbido era el siguiente grito:

-¡Esperen!-

Me voltee dispuesto a asesinar al que osaba de interrumpir la boda de mi hermana. Nadie absolutamente nadie arruinada su momento, nadie, ni siquiera Edward Masen. Le mande una mirada furiosa y estaba dispuesta a ir por el cuando hablo.

-Isabella, se que quieres matarme por interrumpir pero tengo la aprobación de tu hermana para pedirte lo siguiente: ¿Quieres casarte con migo?-

Voltee a ver a Rosalie con una mirada asesina, necesitaba explicaciones ahora. ¿Qué era eso de que Edward tenia el permiso de Rose para interrumpir su boda solo para pedirme que me …. ¡¿Qué me casara con el!?

-¿Estas bromeando?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-Te pido que te cases conmigo y dices que estoy bromeando? Lastimas mi ego, Bella-

-Bueno, es que, yo… ¡Acepto!- dije torpemente. Me tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me lo pides justamente ahorita?-

-Por que si no fuese así se hubiesen perdido _su _boda- intervino Rosalie.

-¿Eh?-

-Hermanita, esta es mi boda y la tuya-

-¡Ah, no! Este es tu día especial-

-Isabella, no querrás desperdiciar el dinero extra que gastamos y los anillos menos- dijo enseñando la cajita que cargaba Alec, otro par de anillos.

Sonreí y asentí. Edward me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta la capilla, a lado de Rose y su prometido.

-Padre, queremos una boda doble-

-Sera un placer- dijo y empezó de nuevo.

No podía creerlo. En menos de quince minutos mi vida había dado un giro de 180 º grados. Hace menos de diez minutos estaba parada como la dama de honor en la boda de mi hermana y ahora estaba parada pero como la segunda novia en la boda de mi hermana, y no era en mi loca imaginación.

-Srta. Rosalie Lilian Hales juras amar y cuidar en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza al Sr. Emmett McCarty hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el padre.

-Si, acepto- dijo con la voz rebosando de alegría, nunca la había escuchado así.

Repitió las mismas palabras con Emmett, y este decidió repetirlas mirando a mi hermana a los ojos antes de dar el si. El padre se volvió hacia nosotros y empezó con Edward. No. ¿Por qué con el? ¿Y se arrepentía? ¿Daria el si? ¿O un no?

Me estaba carcomiendo las uñas cuando vi que empezó a dudar, por momentos, me dieron ganas de cantar "Hot n' Cold" resultado de los nervios quizá. Sus ojos estaban traspasando los míos, como si quisiera leer mi alma.

-Claro que acepto- sus palabras trajeron una ola de alivio y felicidad a mi ser.

El padre sonrió y me miro dispuesto a decir las palabras. Antes de que acabara yo ya estaba dando mi aceptación. No lo dude ni segundos, sabia lo que quería y lo quería a el.

-Los declaro marido y mujer- dijo dándonos la bendición. Nos pusimos los respectivos anillos.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me beso con pasión. Disfrute el beso más que nunca. Este era nuestro primer beso como _esposos_, el primero como la Sra. Masen, sonaba tan perfecto…

Nos volteamos hacia la gente que rompía en aplausos y sonreímos. Rosalie empezó a caminar y Edward la siguió llevándome con el. Afuera nos esperaban dos autos, un mercedes- Benz y un Aston Martin, los dos en color negro. En la salida de la iglesia sentí los golpes del arroz en mi espalda, cuello y brazos.

Edward me llevo hasta el Aston Martin y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me acerque y le di un beso rápido en los labios antes de subirme al auto, se escucharon chiflidos y aplausos del publico. Rodeo el carro y subió al piloto. Arranco e hizo ronrear presumidamente el auto, para luego acelerar con un ruido de: "Mírame a fuerzas".

-Te vez muy feliz- comente viendo que la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

-Como no estarlo si me acabo de casar con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla rápidamente.

Sonreí.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A la fiesta, amor-

-Mmmm…-

Seguía sin creerlo. Cada vez que miraba el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo anular pensaba que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y descubriría que solo me había quedado dormida en plena misa. Mire mi brazo y lo pellizque. Escuche una suave risa.

-¿Desde cuando eres masoquista?- dijo mirándome divertido. _"¡Ay, no!". _

-¿Eh?-

-Te acabas de pellizcar…-

-Ah, eso-

-Si, eso-

-Bueno, es que aun pienso que todo esto es un sueño-

-No lo es. Todo esto, la boda y todo es real. Estamos casados- susurro acercándose a mi y rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Me alegra saberlo- estaba por juntar sus labios, cuando se separo abruptamente.

-Hemos llegado- dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Lo mire con un puchero.

Se bajo del auto dejándome ahí cruzada de brazos y me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar. Me jalo hacia el y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Te recompensare hoy en la noche- ronreo en mi oído causándome un escalofrió. Iba a tratar de volver a besarlo pero el se alejo riendo. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

Estábamos enfrente de un lujoso hotel. _"¿Qué diablos?" _fue lo primero que pensé. Realmente creía que iríamos al salón de fiesta donde me habían dejado olvidada, a menos que… aquí pasemos nuestra noche de bodas…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté entrando al hall.

-Cariño, aquí ser la fiesta-

Me pare totalmente en seco.

-¿Qué? ¿Y el salón? –

-Una trampa mas, queríamos que no vieras nada decorado-

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Los amo!- dije dando saltitos de alegría.

Quizá no era la boda que había planeado, ya que no pude pasar por la emoción de planearla pero prefería mil veces la que estoy viviendo a la que pude haber planificado. Todo esto era tan lindo de parte de Edward que me hacia amarlo mas.

Caminamos por un gran pasillo en tonos cremas y naranjas, muy elegantes, hasta que se paro enfrente de una puerta de roble. Lo mire interrogante. ¿No que era la fiesta?. El solo se encogió de hombros y toco.

-¡Oh, Bella! Pasa. Edward ve con Emmett- dijo antes de jalarme y cerrarle la puerta en las narices a mi esposo, que lindo se escuchaba.

Era una habitación del hotel. Ahí estaban Jane, Alice y mi madre.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No deberíamos estar en la fiesta?- pregunte sentándome en la cama.

-Bella, esta es tu boda también y como una novia deberás portar un vestido blanco. No te quitaría la ilusión de llevar uno- dijo Rosalie sacando un esponjoso vestido blanco.

Sonreí. No había pensado en eso, pero realmente siempre tuve la ilusión de llevar un vestido largo y esponjoso de color blanco. Mi hermana saco el vestido y me quede en shock.

-Es… idéntico…- susurre viendo fijamente el vestido.

-Lo mandamos a hacer solo para ti- dijo mi mamá tomando el vestido y entregándomelo.

El vestido era idéntico al que había soñado con usar de pequeña. Corcel apretado con diseños de rosas y piedritas color azul rey, la falda esponjosa, demasiado quizá, y vaporosa.

-¡Iré a ponérmelo!- exclame entusiasmada metiéndome al baño.

Con mucho cuidado me quite el vestido que traía y me puse _mi _vestido. Me quedaba lindo, bueno, yo lo veía perfecto. Sonreí con mi vista en el espejo. Di una pequeña vueltecita y salí.

Todas me hicieron halagos. Rose me sentó en la cama y empezó a cambiar los accesorios rosados por azules mientras me contaban como planearon todo.

Al parecer, todo estaba planeado desde antes que Emmett le pidiera matrimonio el día de navidad. A Edward se le había ocurrido mientras veía "El diario de una princesa 2" junto con Alice y la reina se casaba con su guardia en la boda de su nieta.

Mi madre, Jane y Alice entraron primero al salón. Mi hermana entrelazo su brazo con el mío y abrió la puerta de una forma un poco ruidosa. Los invitados rompieron en aplausos, entre ellos, pude reconocer a algunos compañeros míos.

Emmett y Edward, quien se había cambiado el traje, se acercaron a nosotras y nos tomaron a cada una por el brazo y empezaron a guiarnos al centro de la pista por un camino que habían echo los invitados.

La música empezó a sonar y me dio entender que era la hora del primer baile. Un nerviosísimo empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, yo no bailaba, gracias a los dos pies izquierdos que había heredado de mi padre.

-Edward… yo no bailo- dije aferrándome a el.

-Tranquila, yo te guiare- susurro en mi oído.

Si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias me hubiese negado rotundamente, pero era nuestro baile de de boda, el primer como marido y marida… ok, eso sonó tonto.

Baile con varios amigos de la escuela, con Jake, con Emmett, hasta con mi padre, que por cierto fue un caos, digamos que la torpeza no la herede de mi madre. Parecía que la gente que quería bailar no se acababa ¡hasta repetían! Sobre todo Mike.

-Estas muy hermosa hoy, Bella- dijo 'coquetamente' mientras bailábamos.

-Newton, creo que es de mala educación coquetear con la novia, con permiso- dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura y alejándome de Michael. Se veía hermoso así de celoso.

Llego la hora del brindis, Charlie digo unas palabras deseándonos lo mejor para nuestro futuro, luego, vino la partida del enorme pastel que habían comprado, que por cierto, estaba delicioso y por ultimo, quitar el elástico de la pierna.

Cuando Edward roso sus labios por mi pierna, una escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, se sentía tan placentero que no podía esperar para nuestra noche de boda. Retiro lentamente y con su mirada entrelazada con la mía el pequeño listón. Con la boca lo lanzo y callo encima de Mike Newton, quien puso una cara de disgusto.

Después de los eventos tradicionales, siguió la fiesta. Estaba feliz, una tonta sonrisa no podía borrarse de mi rostro. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso. Baile y disfrute hasta la media noche, cuando tuvimos que empezar a despedirnos e irnos a nuestra magnifica noche.

-Bells, mi niñita, te quiero- dijo Charlie abrazándome, un gesto que me sorprendió ya que el no era muy afectivo. Lo abrase de vuelta y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me despedí de mi madre, a quien se le escurrían unas lágrimas. Me despedí de mis nuevos cuñados, de mi hermanita, de esos amigos que estuvieron para mí en todo momento. Tome la mano de Edward y lo seguí hasta el Aston Martin.

Apoye mi cabeza contra el cristal y admire esa hermosa escena que me llevaría a mi luna de miel y recordaría toda la vida. En la entrada del hotel, estaba mi familia, toda ella. Mis padres se estaban abrazando fuertemente con una sonrisa en sus rostros y lagrimas en sus mejillas. Enfrente de ellos están mis hermanitos, Alice y Jasper, igual abrazados, se veían tan tiernos, y a lado Jane y Alec, agarrados de la mano. Todos estaban ahí, felices y unidos.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Por que estoy viendo a mi familia unida y feliz, tal vez no completa por que faltan otros pequeños, pero están aquí, a mi lado-

-Te amo-

-Yo más, mi _secuestrador_- dije sellando la eternidad con un beso.

_**FIN.**_

_

* * *

_

Ay dios! Prometí no llorar, pero no puedo!

Aquí les traigo el final de esta historia, oh por dios! No puedo creer que ya la he acabado! Que hermoso!

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto =)

No se alegren, falta el epilogo ;) donde veremos ya la vida de nuestros adorables personajes ya avanzada.

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON EN ESTE PROYECTO. SIN UNSTEDES NADA DE ESTO PUDIESE SIDO REALIZADO. EN VERDAD QUE TODAS AQUELLAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, AGREGARON A FAVORITOS Y MANDARON ALERTAS SE GANARON UN PEDAZO DE MI CORAZON 3 LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISISIMO! LAS AMO NENAS!! UN BESO Y ABRAZO ENORME! **

NO POR QUE YA SEA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, NO VAN A DEJAR REVIEWS VDD? ASI QUE APRETENLE A ESA BOTONCITO VERDE Y AGANME MAS FELIZ.

CON AMOR.

-*- ESTRELLA FUGAZ AL AMANECER-*-


	23. Epilogo: Gracias, Carlisle

**Disclaimmer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la trama.

**Summary: **Una brigada, un robo, todo sale mal, hay muertes, encarcelados y huidas. 18 años pasan y hay alguien dispuesto a cobrar venganza…. ¿Por donde empezar? Sus hijas. ¿Qué pasa si los secuestradores se enamoran de las victimas? 26, 15, 27 y 25. 45.

****

**Isabella's. prov. **

-¡Alice como exageras!- dije riéndome.

-¡Ey! No exagero, no todos los días me graduó de la secundaria-

-Esta bien, estaré allá-

-¡Así me gusta! A las ocho en punto, y trae a mi hermosa niña- dijo y colgó.

Tenia que ser Alice. Hoy mi ya no tan pequeña hermana se graduaba de la secundaria, y siendo como es, quería festejarlo en grande y había organizado una fiesta en casa de mis padres.

Han pasado ya nueve años desde que me case con Edward, y mi amor por el sigue igual, si no es que ha aumentado. Nuestra luna de miel fue hermosa, me llevo a las islas Bora Bora. Ahí nos pasamos casi todo un mes, a comparación de Rosalie que tuvo una luna de miel de casi cuatro meses y medio.

Estacione el auto enfrente de nuestro departamento. Después de vivir medio año en el departamento de Edward, decidimos que era hora de vivir aparte y compramos uno en el centro de Phoenix, mas moderno y mas grande, y le dejamos el otro a Jane y Alec.

Abrí la puerta del piloto y a como pude logre bajarme sin golpearme ni tirar nada. Me tambalee hasta la entrada y toque el timbre, como siempre, había olvidado mis llaves. Me recosté en la pared a esperar a que bajara Marie, el ama de llaves, a abrirme. Digamos que la enorme panza de cinco meses me cansaba demasiado.

Si, tenía cinco meses de embarazos y pronto daría a luz a mi segundo bebe. Según los estudios seria niño y lo llamaríamos Anthony, como el segundo nombre de mi Edward.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- escuche los grititos de mi hija.

La puerta se abrió y sentí un bultito agarrarse de mi pierna. Baje la mirada y me encontré con el cobrizo cabello de Vale, mi primera hijita de seis añitos.

-Mi niña ¿Cómo estas?- dije tomando su manita. Con la panza no podía cargarla.

Marie la cargo y le pude dar un besito en su siempre roja mejilla. Valeria era una hermosura. La habíamos concedido dos años después de habernos casado, la noticia fue todo un milagro, ya que en esos tres años habíamos intentado mas de mil veces que quedara embarazada, y nada. Habíamos recurrido a doctores y estos daban a entender que yo no podía dar hijos. Pero que equivocados estaban.

-¡Bien!- chillo dando saltitos.

Con ayuda de Marie subí hasta el último piso, donde estaba nuestro departamento. Deje todo en la entrada y me deje caer en el sillón con Vale a mi lado.

Valeria tenia el cabello cobrizo como Edward, sus ojos eran entre achocolatados y miel, como una combinación de ambos. Había heredado la hiperactividad de Alice y el fuerte temperamento de Jane, por suerte, no había heredado mi torpeza, solo mi sonrojo.

-Cariño, tendremos que arreglarnos, hoy tía Alice dará una fiesta- dije acariciando sus cabellos, ella rodó los ojos. Para tener cuatro años era muy inteligente.

-Ay, esa mi tía, solo dando fiestas y fiestas- dijo con su vocecita de soprano, mientras negaba lento con la cabeza. Solo reí.

Tome su manito y la llave hasta su cuarto para cambiarla y todo eso. Estaba por abrir su closet cuando vi una bolsa en su cama. La abrí y vi una vestidito con todo y accesorios. _"Alice" _pensé al instante.

-Vamos, Vale a bañarte- canturreé llenando la bañera. Escuche la risita de mi hija y sus pasitos.

Valeria amaba el agua. Yo creo que su primera palabra fue esa. Cheque que el agua tuviera una temperatura ambiente y salí a buscarla. No estaba en el cuarto. Estaba por llamarla cuando entro solo en calzoncito y con su salvavidas de pato en su cintura.

-Dije "bañarte" no "nadar"- dije cargándola y llevándola a la bañera.

Estaba bañándola mientras ella solo jugaba y reía. Mi pequeña era una niña muy risueña, siempre se estaba riendo. Estaba quitándole el shampoo cuando sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura, y un beso en mi cuello.

-Hola, mis amores- dijo. Me voltee y plante un beso en sus labios.

-¡Wuackala!- escuchamos decir nuestra hermosa niña.

Reímos y Edward despeino sus cabellos. Se agacho a la altura de mi gran estomago y le di un besito.

-Hola, campeón- dijo acariciando mi panza. Sentí una suave patadita.

-Le gusta que le hables- dije poniendo mi mano sobre la de el.

Sonreímos. Momentos como estos eran los que recordaría siempre. Termine de bañar a Valerita y la empecé a vestir con el vestidito azul que me había dejado Alice.

-¿A dónde vas tan guapa, muñeca?- dijo Edward cargando a su hija.

-A ota fiesta de mi tía Allie- dijo dando palmaditas con sus manos.

-¿Qué tal si no vamos y nos quedamos a comer chocolates?- le dijo como si fuera un secreto.

-¡Edward! No le metas ideas, mejor vete arreglar- dije pegándole en el brazo juguetonamente.

-Si, mi comandanta- dijo haciendo un saludo militar. Nos dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Termine de peinar a Vale con dos colitas y la deje en la sala viendo 'El rey león 2' con Mary y me fui a mi cuarto a arreglarme. Cuando entre vi a Edward poniéndose la camisa de color blanca con rayas azules.

Me sonrió cuando me vio entrar. Tome la bolsa que había en mi cama, cortesía de Alice y me puse lo que había en su interior. Un pantalón negro y una blusa azul marina. Mi querida hermanita había desarrollado un gran gusto por la moda.

-Sabes cuanto me gusta ese color en ti- dijo mi esposo tomándome de la cintura.

-Creo que Alice lo sabe muy bien. Ella escoge mi ropa-

-Tendré que agradecerle luego- dijo besando lento mis labios.

-Vamos, o Alice nos matara- dije tomando su mano mientras el hacia un puchero.

Le dije a Mary que regresaríamos al rato y sali del departamento con mi familia. Subimos a Vale al reluciente y amado volvo plateado de mi esposo.. Este auto se lo había comprado cuando lo subieron de puesto en el banco.

El camino estuvo lleno de la risa de campanitas de nuestra niña. Edward tenia una grave obsesión de hacerla reír cada cinco minutos, según el por que le recordaba mi risa, aunque no le encontraba nada de parecido. La de mi Vale era linda.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres, donde seguía viviendo Alice, y nos estacionamos atrás del gran jeep rojo de Emmett. La casa estaba adornada con globos rosados y azules, ya que la fiesta seria de Jasper y Alice. La música retumbaba por todos lados, no dudaba que los vecino llegaran a reclamar.

Edward me ayudo a bajar y cargo a Valeria mientras le hacia cosquillas para que riera. Edward si estaba loco. Lo bueno era que estaba loco de amor por Vale y por mi, eso me encantaba.

-¡¡Bella, Edward, Vale!!- grito Alice cuando nos vio.

-Hola, pequeña- dije dándole un beso en la frente. Ella me miro indignada.

-No estoy tan pequeña, _barrigoncita- _dijo con burla.

-Sabes que es por el embarazo-

- Mas bien, por ser golosa. ¡Edward, préstame a mi querida sobrina!- dijo cuando la mire con odio, actuado claro.

-Claro, enana- dijo dejando a Vale en brazos de mi hermana menor.

-No los hubiese invitado- refunfuño antes de decirle algo a Vale sobre unos amigos y se perdieran en la multitud.

Mi hija estaba extremadamente pegada con Alice, bueno, mas bien con toda la familia. Se veía que los quería a todos por igual, y claro, ellos la querían del mismo modo.

Edward tomo mi mano y me empezó a guiar con cuidado entre los adolescentes, cuidando de que no golpearan mi estomago. A lo lejos, en un tipo de salita estaba el resto de la familia.

-Hola a todos- dije saludando a cada uno como es debido, un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

-¡Tia Bella!- chillo Ethan; hijo de Rosalie.

-Hola, Ethan- dije besando sus cabellos. El rió y corrió a brazos de Emmett, ese niño era un amor.

-Asi que ya vas por el segundo, Bella- dijo Rose sonriendo y viendo mi estomago.

-Y tu por el cuarto, hermanita- respondí siguiéndole el juego. Rose se sonrojo.

Rosalie también estaba embarazada, con los mismos meses que yo, nada mas que no era su segundo embarazo si no el tercero. Rose, a comparación mía, quedo embarazada un año después de nuestro matrimonio. En ese primer embarazo tuvo gemelitos. Max y Alex de ocho años de edad. Esos pequeños no parecían para nada gemelos.

Maximiliano era el mas pequeño por tres segundos, igual era un poquito mas bajo que su hermano. Max tenia el cabello medio lacio y de color negro, como el de Emmett, su piel era pálida, tenia las facciones de Rose y unos ojos grandes y azules. En personalidad, era un niño tímido, sepa dios de donde saco eso, muy risueño y se preocupaba por su salud, este pequeño no te comía nada de golosinas. Ojala y así me hubiese salido Vale, quien tragaba golosinas como quien sabe que.

Alejandro era por obvio, el mayor. Tenia el pelo chino y rubio castaño, sus facciones eran idénticas a la de Rose y sus ojos eran azules, como los de su hermano. En personalidad, Alex era muy gracioso y para nada tímido, idéntico al padre. Amaba la comida chatarra y el deporte, a comparación de su hermano que le gustaba mas las artes. Y por supuesto, era muy gritón como Emmett, parecían que estaban sordos. Pero aun así, los dos era un encanto.

En su segundo embarazo nació un pequeño hombrecito igual. El pequeño Ethan que tenia cinco años. Ethan era la viva imagen de Emmett, el mismo cabello chino y de color negro, los mismos ojos, las facciones, todo. Ethan era un niño muy risueño y alegre, todo el tiempo andaba brincando y abrazando a la gente.

Edward se sentó en un silloncito y me puso sobre sus piernas. Quien sabe como aguantaba tanto peso, pero según el era tan liviana como una pluma, cosa que ni el se creía. La platica empezó alegremente. Los hombres platicaban sobre una cosa del trabajo y nosotras de cómo iban la empresa de Rosalie.

Rosalie y yo habíamos seguido con nuestro estudios. Yo ingrese a la universidad de aquí de Phoenix y estudie literatura inglesa. Mi hermana quería continuar pero debido a su embarazo no pudo terminar su carrera de relaciones internacionales, cuando los gemelos nacieron y Emmett fue puesto como gerente de una de las áreas del banco, puso una no tan pequeña boutique en el centro de Phoenix, que atiende junto con Jane y algunas veces Alice. La verdad le va muy bien.

En ese instante, llego Jane agarrada de la mano de su comprometido, Felix Katzenbach. Jane hizo algunos comentarios sarcásticos acerca de mi embarazo, algo así como "si que eres golosa, Bella" y la verdad no las entiendo, Rose va por el tercer embarazo y me llaman a mi golosa. ¡jum!.

Seguimos platicando amenamente sobre nuestras vidas. Jane nos platico acerca de los preparativos de su boda para el siguiente mes. Por supuesto, Edward interrumpió para amenazar a Felix, lo entendía, era su hermana pequeña, yo me pondría así si alguien hiriera a Alice, por suerte, sabia que Jasper seria incapaz de eso.

-Vamos a bailar- dijo Edward cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta.

Lo mire como si tuviera tres ojos.

-Amor, si antes contrabajo y podía, quieres que con esta panza baile?-

-Si. Vamos, mi Princesa- tramposo. Sabia que con esa sonrisa y ese apodo no podría negarme.

Suspire y me levante de sus piernas. Escuche como suspiro de alivio. _"cabezota" _pensé.

Me tomo de la cintura y empezó a guiarme hacia la pista. Como siempre, el guió el baile. Repose mi cabeza en su hermoso pecho y me deje llevar por la música.

A lo lejos vi a Emmett y a Rose 'bailando' con sus tres pequeños. En sus ojos podía ver la dicha y felicidad. A unos metros de ellos, estaban mis padres, abrazados y viendo a sus nietos bailar. Un poco mas cerca de nosotros, Jane y Alice con sus respectivas parejas. Y muy alejados, Alec cargando a mi pequeño milagro y bailando con ella.

Sonreí y deje que unas lagrimas de felicidad se resbalaran por mis mejillas. Edward beso mis cabellos y susurro un 'te amo' al que yo respondí.

En estos momentos, le agradecía con toda mi alma a Carlisle y a su sed de venganza, ya que sin el, nunca hubiese conocido al amor de mi vida, ni hubiese podido tener una hija maravillosa como lo es Valeria, ni tampoco hubiese conocido ni a Emmett, ni a Jane, ni a Alec, mas bien, sin Carlisle yo no tuviera nada, y estoy casi segura que ninguna de mis hermanas. Y cada vez estoy mas segura que a el le debo toda mi vida …

Por que su nombre era venganza … y me dio la felicidad plena.

******

¡Ay dios! No puede ser! Ahora si el final definitivo!!.

Waa!! Ahora si llorare! Chicas, en verdad que las amo!. Mil gracias por las que me apoyaron en toda la historia. ¡¡Gracias!!.

LES DESEO UNA MUY, MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!! =)

NENAS, LAS AMO Y LAS VOY A EXTRAÑAS! EN ESTE HISTORIA XD

ESPERO VERLAS EN LAS OTRAS!!

Hasta muy pronto!.

Las kiere.

-*- Eztrella fugaz al amanecer-*-


End file.
